One Difference
by WishStarAllie
Summary: So what if Fry decide to adopt that little girl from the Oprohanaruim. How can one little girl change everything for him. Fry grows up and create better future for them. Featuring Uncle Bender, Fry dog Seymour comes back, and lastly Amy x Fry pairing.
1. Ch1: Little Girl Changes Everything

**One Difference**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One Little Girl Changes Everything  
** **  
So here the download I love Fry. Its that simple he a well rounded character who has done a lot, yet I feel like he get the short end of stick most of the time. This story is where he will grow up and become a better person.**

 **This chapter is now beta by The Mad King Ben. This person new a Beta as I am new to written if you are reread this chapter and notice that it's so much better than before then you have him to thanks.**

 **I also like Leela, she cool strong woman. However I get tired of her turn Fry down. She constantly preaches how she wants a guy to like her the way she is yet she turn down Fry. Who like her at the being and only shock when he first saw her one eye ,heck he just woke up for being frozen over a 1000 years, give the guy a break. Bottom line there is no way in this story I am going to pair Leela and Fry together. Repeat this is not a FryXLeela. Ps: they are finally together in the show…. so whatever.**

 **Any way during the episode the Cyber House Rules the one where Bender adopts 12 children. I couldn't help but notice that one little girl chose to try and play with Fry instead of Bender or the other kids. So I thought what if Fry decide to adopt that little girl. It would be nice to see how Fry will be as a Father of the child and well grow up. The little girl kind look like Amy but with a yellow shirt and white skirt.**

 **The Mad King Ben: Please Rise For The Futurama Theme Song**

 **Disclaimer: Neither WishStarAllie or The Mad King Ben own Futurama.**

Uma was a unique six year old girl who had taken interest in Fry. Unlike the other children Bender had adopted, she was solely focused on the orange haired man. While the other kids tried to get Bender's attention, she would focus all of her energy on Fry.

In return, Fry could not help but fall in love with the little girl as well. He had tried so hard not to get attached to the orphans, he knew that they would not be there for long, this was just another of Bender's scams after all. However the young orphan girl had managed to worm her way into his heart.

Which was why it was breaking his heart dropping her off with Warden Vogel. The moment Fry had turn around to leave, Uma had attached herself to his leg with tears in her eyes. Uma tightened her grip on his leg when Warden Vogel tried to pry her off.

"Now listen here Uma, you no longer have family. So you belong here." Warden Vogel groaned out as he gave another hard tug on the little girl's legs.

"No! I don't want to stay here again!" She cried out.

Once Uma was removed from his leg, Fry knelt down on one knee so that he could be at eye level with her.

"Uma, don't you want stay with your friends?" He asked gently.

If his heart was broken before, it was shattered now by the sight in front of him. Uma stood there with tears running down her face as she looked up to him.

"No! I want to stay with Daddy!" The little girl cried out as she launched herself with all her might at him, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. Fry could feel her tears soaking his shirt as she sobbed into his shoulder.

His heart had stopped at her words. Fry was so stunned by what Uma had said that he didn't even feel the old warden pry her off of him. He watched as Warden Vogel apologized to him and started to carry a kicking and screaming Uma into another room.

"Wait!" Fry screamed out. The Head of the Ophanarium paused at the door when Fry reached out to him.

"You once said that I seemed 'stable enough' and asked me if I would be interested in adopting one of your kids. Well I can tell you today, sir, that my answer is YES! I would like to adopt Uma today." He spoke with resolve, pointing at the ceiling for dramatic effect. It would have been inspiring if a piece of the ceiling hadn't fallen on his head.

"You win this round ceiling." Fry muttered.

Warden Vogel just shrugged his shoulders and dropped Uma to the ground. "Alright I'll draw up the paperwork."

"Yay, Daddy!" The little girl shouted in excitement as she ran up to Fry and leapt into his chest. She hugged him as tightly as her little body could, happy that she could stay with the man she saw as her father.

Fry smiled down at Uma and he wrapped his arms around his soon to be daughter. Carrying Uma in his arms, Fry followed the Warden into his office and the father-daughter duo observed the room: which was decorated with various heavy Picture of past poster and some featuring the "Oza movie." Behind Warden Vogel's old desk was a small TV screen that displayed a black and white view of the orphanage. Vogel's tattered leather chair made a squeal as he sat down in it.

"Alright, all you need to do is sign here."

Fry sat down in the worn down wicker chair and tried his best to not fall through the hole under him that was slowly widening as he attempted to balance Uma on his lap at the same time.

"Is that all I have to do?" Fry asked in disbelief. He had expected a lot more than a single signature.

Warden Vogel eyed him carefully. "What do you mean by, 'is that it?'"

"I don't know. I just thought there would be more work to it. You know, like a background check or something?"

The Warden sat up straight in his chair. "Yeah, well most of the orphans rarely stay with the people that adopted them for long. Usually it's after they realize how hard it is to take care of a kid."

Fry wasn't entirely sure how well this was going to go, but decided that at the very least he should attempt to make this work. After all, he may not have the money or the brains to raise a child, however he did have one thing and that was heart!

"What do you mean?"

Vogel tried to think of a simple way to explain what he meant to Fry.

"Well you see, sir, very few orphans ever last out there for long. With the technology we have, orphans don't get adopted that often. Usually the people just try to scam the government for that hundred dollars-a-week stipend like your friend did."

"Uh, what?" Fry's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected Bender's scam to be discovered so easily.

Warden Vogel crossed his arms with a look of annoyance on his face. "Look, do you want the kid or not? It will be one less mouth to feed for a while."

Uma tapped Fry on the shoulder, getting him to look down at her.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

Fry smiled softly and nodded to her. Just one word from her and any doubt he had was washed away. Turning back to Warden Vogel he breathed in deeply.

"Ok, tell me what can I do to not become one of those people."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night, the duo returned to the apartment that Fry shared with Bender. Father and daughter lay relaxed on the couch in front of the TV. It wasn't long before Uma had snuggled into Fry's lap and fallen asleep as Fry ran his fingers through her hair. Many thoughts ran through his head as he stared blankly at the TV. Was he ready for this? Would Bender be accepting of her?

One thing that he was sure of was that Uma was not a pet, a robot friend, or even a co-worker. She was a child, a very lonely little girl who only wished to have a family. They were similar in that regard. He had lost his immediate family when he came to the future and now only had Dr. Farnsworth left. But now he had a beautiful daughter. His mom would have loved her, he thought, as the smile grew on his face.

He was going to be the best Daddy ever!

Next day

When Fry woke up the next day, he took a good look around his and Bender's apartment. It was, in one word, disgusting. Pairs of dirty boxers lay on the TV and sofa, half eaten cookies and bags of chips were strewn all over the floor like a college dorm, and the smell was enough to make a dump seem like a rose. "Disgusting" didn't even cover it.

There were dishes piled in the sink, dirty laundry was everywhere, there was trash scattered all over the place, you couldn't even see the floor, and the bathroom was the worst of all.

Fry stared at Uma as she sat on the dirty floor with a box cereal in her lap watching cartoons.

Bender came up behind him chugging a beer. "What you are thinking meatwad?"

"Bender this place is filthy, Uma can't live in this pigsty!" Fry stated as he gestured at the mess that was the living room.

"What's the big deal Fry? You're dirty, I'm dirty, the streets are dirty; everywhere you turn there is dirt," the robot gave a fire burp mid-speech, "a little germs never killed anyone."

"Well that's going to change today. Bender, grab some rubber gloves. Things are about to get cleaned." Fry said, striking a pose that Uma was quick to imitate.

Warning: Cleaning Montage

Bender's mouth popped out and he dropped a disk into it. He then turned a knob on his chest as music began to play.

 _Bob Segar - Old Time Rock N' Roll Lyrics  
_  
 _Dun Dunn Dunnnn  
_  
Bender slid across the floor with a pair of sunglasses and white-striped blue boxers on.

 _Dun Dunn Dunnnn  
_  
Then Fry slid across the floor in a pink frilly apron, yellow rubber gloves, and pair of sunglasses that matched Bender's.

 _Dun Dunn Dunnnn  
_  
Uma followed behind him sporting the same sunglasses, which were too big for her, and holding a feather duster.

 _Just take those old records off the shelf  
_  
Fry took trash off of the coffee table and tossed it down  
 _  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
_  
Right into a trash bag Uma was holding for him.

 _Today's music ain't got the same soul  
_  
Fry then took Uma's hands and spun her around, making the little girl laugh with delight

 _I like that old time rock 'n' roll  
_  
The two pointed to each other and mouthed to the other 'I like that old time rock 'n' roll'

 _Don't try to take me to a disco  
_  
Bender was in the kitchen piling dirty dishes into his open chest, then closed the metal door

 _You'll never even get me out on the floor  
_  
Bender then pressed down on his antenna and his body began shake up and down

 _In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
_  
His body stopped shaking when a 'ping' sound went off and his metal door opened

 _I like that old time rock 'n' roll  
_  
Steam came out of Bender's body along with a set of clean dishes

 _Ooh  
_  
Bender then grabbed a clean spoon out his chest

 _Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
_  
And proceeded to hold it like a microphone and shake his head while mouthing, 'that old time rock 'n' roll'

 _That kind of music just soothes the soul ooh_

Bender started to dance as he put the clean dishes away, then placed other dirty dishes back inside

 _I reminisce about the days of old  
_  
Fry was dusting the bookshelf when he came across an old photo album

 _With that old time rock 'n' roll  
_  
He stared at with a sad smile until he felt a tug on his apron

 _Little Solo_

Looking down, Fry was faced with Uma smiling up at him. She waved the feather duster in his face in an attempt to cheer him up. Fry couldn't help but laugh at the gesture and reached down to pick her up. He then held her close to him as he danced around the room.

Bender came up behind the two and tapped Fry on the shoulder. Fry and Uma looked at the robot as he held his hand out, indicating that he wanted to dance too. Fry smiled and nodded to Bender and handed Uma to his friend.

Bender smiled at Uma, then set the little girl down on the ground and reached out to snag Fry's hand and yanked the human towards him.

 _Won't go to hear them play a tango_

Bender proceeded to dip Fry, making him scream, as Uma jumped up and down clapping her hands happily.

 _I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
_  
Uma was on the ground putting dirty clothes into a nearby basket

 _There's only one sure way to get me to go  
_  
She then got onto her hands and knees and crawled under Fry's bed

 _Start playing old time rock 'n' roll  
_  
A pile of dirty clothes shaped in a ball came rolling out from underneath the bed as Uma followed soon after it

 _Call me a relic, call me what you will  
_  
Bender tied up some trash bags while Fry walked by. One of the trash bags began moving, making Fry stop.

 _Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill_

Fry points to the trash bag in anger while Bender shrugged his shoulders innocently at him.

 _Today's music ain't got the same soul  
_  
Fry yanked the trash bag out Bender's hands and ripped it open;

 _I like that old time rock 'n' roll  
_  
Only to be faced with an angry rat that jumped out and scratched his face.

 _Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
_  
Bender shook his head side to side and put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

 _That kind of music just soothes the soul  
_  
Uma came running toward with a dust pan and a small handheld broom.

 _I reminisce about the days of old  
_  
The little girl squatted down and swept up the mess as Fry ran by her screaming.

 _With that old time rock 'n' roll  
_  
Then Fry opened the fridge

 _Still like that old time rock and roll  
_  
And promptly shut it again.

 _That kind of music just soothes the soul  
_  
Then slowly opened it again, hoping that he had been hallucinating. He hadn't.

 _I reminisce about the days of old  
_  
Armed with a sponge and a squirt bottle, Fry gave a mighty scream and opened the fridge.

 _With that old time rock 'n' roll  
_  
Uma was wiping part of the glass window that was close to the floor.

 _With that old time rock 'n' roll_

Fry was above her, wiping the glass window that was more in the center.

 _With that old time rock 'n' roll  
_  
Bender was above the two them, with his legs stretched high up wiping glass window

 _Still like that old time rock 'n' roll._

Finally, all three of them fell back on Fry's clean bed with a relieved look on their faces.

 **End Chapter I hope you like it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Uma

**One Difference**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Who's Uma?  
** **  
This chapter been edit by The Mad King Ben. Please show him some love. Since this gentleman has taken time out of his schedule to help make this story better with clean up grammar and add his own few parts in this story to bring in whole new level.**

 **Thank you King Ben.**

 **The Mad King Ben: You're welcome!**

 **So yeah! I got two reviews by Guest and Guest. Thank you Guest for supporting, it means a lot to me. Also to answer Guest's question when Fry's become a billionaire was in Season one of Futurama. To be honest, I am not planning to follow episode by episode. Though I can't think of a chapter that has Fry become a billionaire will be very entraining. I can see all the good Fry can do with that money but I also see it become kinda boring story wise at least for now. Right now I am concentrate get Uma establish.**

 **I hope I answer your question.**

 **The Mad King Ben: Bender's Humor by Microsoft Joke.**

 **Disclaimer: Check first chapter.  
**  
It was another ordinary day at Planet Express, at least in the mind of Turanga Leela, it was. However, it did not take long for Amy Wong to notice the difference in her co-worker, Fry. Having worked for the delivery company and the Professor the longest, with the exception of Scruffy the Janitor and Doctor Zoidberg, she was used to the routine and the often life threatening situations that occurred on a daily basis; which kept her alert, if nothing else.

Lately, Fry had been running out of the building as soon as the final package of the day was delivered. Something was going on with Fry, whatever he was doing was a mystery, and it had been driving Amy crazy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was late in the afternoon and the workday was over. While most of the group was preparing to leave, Fry had left the building in a sprint almost immediately. Amy vaguely remembered him telling Bender that he had something important to do. Though she didn't quite remember Bender's reply, she did remember hearing the name Uma being brought up several times. Who was this Uma?

"Who's Uma?" Amy asked herself quietly, as she watched Fry run out the building. She sighed as he left through the door, darn it, she should have followed him.

Her eyes widened in surprise when Fry re-entered the building.

"Hey Bender, do you have-Ouch!" Fry cried out as a plastic bag hit him in the face.

"You're going to spoil Uma at this rate, Meatwad." Bender told Fry, as he pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"I'm so not, beside it's a surprise for Uma." Fry stated, as he looked into the bag and smiled.

"You do know she prefers those rocks and plants for that scrap book of hers, right?" Bender asked, blowing smoke in Fry's face.

Fry waved the smoke out of his face. "Yeah, yeah, I know, and I still got her a leaf just so you know." Then he gave Bender a big, goofy grin. "Besides this gift is more for us, then her."

Bender gave smirk. "Well bite my shiny metal ass, you're the one who is spoiled!"

The robot then put a hand over his forehead and shook his head in fake melancholy. "And here you are, bringing poor Uma into this selfish act of yours. Have you no shame?"

Fry proceeded to smack Bender's arm. "Shut up!" The human and robot couldn't help but laugh out as their banter continued. Amy watched carefully as the two continued to make small talk. When Fry gave a final wave of goodbye to Bender, he rushed out of the door.

'This is my chance!' Amy thought to herself as she made a mad dash out the door and after Fry.

-Some time later-

Amy could have slapped herself for losing track of Fry. How was that a man from the 20th century was able to not only outrun her, but lose her in the city? Looking up to the sky as she walked down the streets of New New York, the Martian's mind began to wander.

'Who is this 'Uma'?' Amy thought to herself.

'Did Fry get a new pet?' Amy frowned at the thought. 'Nah, if Fry got a new pet, Bender would have been really jealous again: like he was with Seymour. Plus, Bender mentioned that she liked scrap booking.'

'Is she his new girlfriend?' The young woman pondered to herself, as she tapped her chin.

'No.' Amy dismissed the notiont almost immediately with a shake of her head. 'Fry was never the shy type whenever it came to girls.'

Then again, Fry wasn't like Leela, who seemed prone to gloating whenever she got a new squeeze. At this thought, Amy gave a tired sigh. Poor Fry, he never seemed able to get over Leela either.

Flash Back

It was just another ordinary day at Planet Express and the crew was hanging out in the living room waiting for the next delivery. To everyone else, Amy seemed to reading a fashion magazine; when in reality she was silently watching the other crew members, particularly Fry and Leela.

Amy had to sigh to herself as she heard Fry try to ask Leela out on a date, again.

"Come on Leela, please?" Fry pled, his voice sounding desperate.

"No Fry, not a chance." Peeking over her magazine, Amy saw Leela walk into the room through the sliding door with Fry not too far behind her and Bender tailing the both of them.

"Dude, you need to get over Leela." Amy was sure that Bender was guzzling down, what looked to be, about five beers as he spoke to Fry.

"She has to say 'yes' sooner or later. I mean, really, she'll come around soon, I know it." His voice was filled with hope, false hope.

"I doubt it buddy."

Amy set her magazine down and walked toward the two as Fry readied himself to tackle Bender, not that he really had much of a chance.

"What's going on?" She asked, as if she hadn't been listening in for the past few minutes.

"Well Fry over here seems to think that if he keeps asking out Leela, then she'll eventually say 'yes' to him. I'm trying to tell him that it's a lost cause." Bender explained.

Amy sighed and put her hand on Fry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Leela's never going to say 'yes' to you Fry."

"Yeah?" Fry asked, as he shook off Amy's hand. "And how would you know that?"

"Well, remember that time when you had the Robot Devil's hands, and wrote that song to her?" Amy asked.("The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" is the 18th episode in the fifth season)

"Yeah?" Fry smiled at the memory, remembering that she stuck around even though he could no longer play the holophonor right. It was one of the few times that he felt he had made progress in wooing Leela.

At this Amy frowned at Fry.

"After everything you went through for her, did Leela ever take up on your offer for coffee the next day?"

"No, she said that she had stomach cramps that day." Fry muttered sadly.

"Oh! Oh! Me next! I wanna go next!" Bender started to wave his hand excitedly in the air as he bounced up and down.

"What about the time you gave up your oxygen for Leela when the ship went crazy for me and tried to kill all of us?" ("Love and Rocket" is the third episode in the fourth season)

"She said that she needed to wash her wrist that day." Fry said defensively.

The sliding door opened again and this time in came Hermes, Doctor Zoidberg, and Professor Farnsworth.

"What in Great Granny's Gumbo is all this gossip about?" Hermes asked as he walked in, having only heard the last part of the conversation.

"We're talking about all the times that Leela has rejected meatbag here." Bender explained, gesturing to the depressed Fry.

"Join in, it's like fun on a bun!"

"Do we even have enough time? She's turned the poor guy down more times than I'm required to care for." Hermes pondered aloud.

"Ahhh, I remember when Fry took the sting of that giant bee for her. Passed right through it did, but Fry stayed at Leela's bedside never giving up hope that she would wake up. Not even my stink glands could wake her, but Fry never gave up hope! He just kept talking to her, he did." ("The Sting" is episode twelve in season four )

"Leela was going to count the bristles in her toothbrush." Fry weakly tried to explain.

Professor Farnsworth nodded his head in agreement with Dr. Zoidberg. "Ah yes, remember the time we all went to our parallel universe by the flip of coin? Even after Leela One showed Leela A how happy her life was being married to Fry One, and she still turned him down." The Professor added. ("The Farnsworth Parabox" is the fifteenth episode in the fourth production season)

"Well, she said that she needed to have all of her plants neutered." Fry's voice was starting to lose its strength.

"Fry also saved Leela from a loveless marriage when she was tricked by that sneaky, shape shifting alien. Boy, that trip cost us a lot money." Hermes decided to throw in his two cents. ("A Bicyclops Built for Two" is episode nine of the second season)

"Leela needed to clean the air in her apartment." Fry muttered sadly, his voice barely above a whimper.

"Scruffy remembers when she liked him when he had those worms of his." Scruffy, the Janitor, stated as he turned a page of his "Big Jugs" magazine. "A-yup." ("Parasites Lost" is the second episode in season three)

At this point Fry looked to be at the point of tears from the savage intervention.

Amy didn't want to be mean, but she really wanted Fry to move on and felt that he needed to hear these words. Amy wrapped her arms around Fry and embraced him in a tight hug. "And even with everything you have done and gone through for her, when has she ever given you a second glance?"

"Never." Fry answered. His hope fading with every word she said as his body leaned into Amy's comforting embrace.

"Obviously Leela is never going to go out with you. If she was, she would have gone out with you by now. She would have noticed that you actually give a rat's ass about her, while every other guy only cared about how she looked." Amy felt slightly sad when she saw Fry's face become even more disheartened than before.

But Fry needed this wake up call.

End of Flashback

Amy had to shake her head to get rid of the memory of Fry's depressed face.

'Why couldn't Fry just stick with me!' Amy thought angrily to herself. 'We were both happy with each other until we split up over a misunderstanding.'

At that moment, Amy eyes widened in surprise.

'Whoa girl, back up for a moment, you are just trying to figure out who this Uma is. Don't focus on the relationship you had with the one guy that you felt an actual connection with.' With a heavy sigh, Amy decided to take a look at her surroundings and found herself at the local park. Spotting a nearby bench, she took a seat and pondered on the evidence she had gathered thus far.

'Let's see…who could this Uma be?' Amy thought to herself.

'Okay Number One: Uma is a girl.' She thought, remembering Fry and Bender's conversation. 'Aaaannnnnd Number Two: Uma likes scrapbooking.'

'Okay, what are the type of girls that like scrapbooking?' Amy frowned in thought.

'Old Ladies.' She answered herself.

'Okay this isn't getting me anywhere,' Amy took a deep breath to relax herself, 'what I need to ask myself is: 'When did Fry start acting differently.''

Amy rubbed her forehead in thought.

'In the past month, Fry has been picking up extra deliveries in New New York that he can just deliver on foot. But I just figured he was trying to earn some extra cash. I think I only really noticed Fry was changing when he started to smell differently. He smelled clean.'

Amy shuddered in delight as she started to think of Fry's more manly smell. Then gave a light blush when she realized what she had just been thinking [don't know if this is worth keeping, while I don't think Amy is the type to be easily flustered, I felt that remembering and knowing a guy's smell would be slightly embarrassing]. She sighed as she leant back into the bench, completing the mental checklist she had. Amy closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, nose twitching at the mere thought of such memories.

Amy did have to admit, if only to herself in the safety of her thoughts, that she did enjoy Fry's new scent of soap and…a touch of cologne. Even now, she could still smell the cologne she had bought for him last Xmas.

"Mmmmm." Amy sighed to herself, relaxing on the bench. She did not want to open her eyes just yet, wishing to revel in the pleasant memory.

"Um…Amy, are you ok?" A familiar voice asked.

Amy's eyes flew open in shock.

'No! It can't be! Not him! I must be hearing wrong!' The young woman tried to rationalize as she turned around.

'It is him! I must be seeing things wrong! Why would Fry be here of all places?' She tried to reason.

"Daddy, who's that?" A child like voice asked.

Fry smiled as he bent down to pick up the little Martian look-a-like, who could have been no older than five, and held her in his arms.

"This is Amy, she's a friend from Daddy's work." He explained, introducing his daughter to Amy.

The little girl tucked her head under her father's chin, smiling sweetly at Amy.

"Hi, I'm Uma. I like your hair, it's really pretty." The little girl said cheerfully.

Amy sat frozen as she stared at the duo in front of her with only one thought crossing her mind.

'THIS WAS UMA!?'

 **Ok, End of chapter two. So in this chapter, I was trying to bridge the gap of finding out who Uma was. I didn't want to have Fry do an introduction of her. Plus I needed to show that Amy still has some feelings for Fry, without Amy just falling for Fry's fatherly qualities. Also, I wanted to put it out there a clearer picture of Leela turning down Fry to show that Leela is more shallow than Amy. I am not sure if I want to do some Leela Bashing or just leave the girl alone. Tell me what you think**

 **Leela needs to be bashed please vote on my home page.**

 **Should it be:**

 **Just leave Leela alone.**

 **Yeah, bash the living hell out of Leela! She totally deserves it after the way she treated Fry.**

 **Give Leela a little bashing, but at least make her redeemable.**


	3. Chapter 3 Layer of a Pizza

**One Difference**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Layer of a Pizza**

 **This is the clean up version with the help my beta,** **The Mad King Ben, who has add some great parts to the story which has improve it.** **Anywho, if you have not notice from my last chapter I am not following Futurama episode by episode. I am picking random episode and twist it my own way as well as making my own episode. So yeah onward to the chapter.**

Amy sat frozen with her mouth agog as she stared at Fry and the little girl in his arms in astonishment.

Fry rolled his foot awkwardly and shifted Uma in his arms as he waited for Amy's response. The girl herself was oblivious to the world around her and seemed content to simply observe her surroundings.

"Amy?" Fry tried again, in hopes of getting a response as the sound of silence was starting get to him. But Amy remained silent. Bending down onto his knee, Fry started to wave his free hand in front of the young women.

"Yoo-hoo, Amy? Anyone there?"

"It all makes sense now." Amy muttered quietly.

Fry raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Amy when he heard her finally speak.

"What makes sense?"

"The extra work, coming in late, rushing out the door as soon as the day was over, and no longer hanging out with us after work anymore…" Amy jumped out of her seat as she continued her rant.

"…the fact that you seem to have entirely given up on Leela!" Amy exclaimed as she pointed at Fry, making the man jump and tighten his grip on Uma.

"You think I didn't notice!? Oh buddy, that's where you're wrong! I'm always keeping an eye out for you." Amy glared as she spoke, making Fry wilt and swallow in fear.

"It wasn't our little talk that had finally gotten through to you. Oh no, your skull is far too thick to push Leela out that fast." Amy emphasized this with a poke to Fry's head.

Swallowing his fear, Fry took a deep breath and asked. "Amy, what are you trying to say?"

"I'M SAYING THAT YOU GOT SOME GIRL PREGNANT AND YOU JUST NOW FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE THE FATHER SO YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY. WHICH GREAT BY THE WAY, BUT DAMN IT, FRY CAN'T YOU LEARN TO KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS! YOU'RE ALREADY YOUR OWN FREAKING GRANDFATHER! YOU DON'T NEED TO ADD MORE FUEL TO THE FIRE!" Shouted an exasperated Amy.

Finally, after tearing into Fry, Amy ran out of steam and allowed herself to fall back onto the bench. This time it was Fry's turn be silent as he watched Amy breath heavily on the bench.

"Daddy, I think the pretty lady is mad at you." Uma spoke, her sweet voice breaking Fry out of his trance.

"I think you might be right, Uma." Fry replied to his daughter.

Uma stared between the pretty lady and her Daddy in confusion.

"Why is the pretty lady mad at Daddy?"

"Because Daddy has confused the pretty lady." Fry tried to explain to his daughter.

Uma made a face of concentration as she thought, which then gave way to a bright smile.

"Daddy, can I pick some flowers for the pretty lady? Maybe some pretty flowers will help the pretty lady not be mad at Daddy for confusing her."

Fry shrugged his shoulders, it couldn't make things worse.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." He stated while he lowered his little girl to ground. "Just try to stay in areas where I can see you, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Uma cheered as she leant in and gave Fry a kiss on the cheek. Fry watched as Uma took off to a nearby bush with pink flower and started to pick few of them.

"Great, you're a sweet father too…" Amy groaned as she covered her eyes. It was so hard to stay mad at Fry when he not only took responsibility for his actions apparently, but was also being such a sweet parent to Uma. It honestly shocked Amy with how patient and considerate of a parent he was when, from what she knew, his father was a hard-ass and his mother was often more concerned with sports. While Amy was deep in her thoughts, Fry took the spot next to her.

"Thanks! I think?" Fry settled beside Amy and looked at her.

"You're only half-right, by the way."

Amy peeked at Fry through her fingers, her head still down, as she waited for him to continue.

"Uma is my daughter, but she's not my bil-byu-belog- Um what's the word?" Fry stumbled, unable to find the word.

"…buy-by-bologna…" Still trying to find the word, Fry snapped his fingers with each attempt as he tried to get the word out.

"You know, not related by blood." He concluded, seemingly have given up on trying to find the word.

"Biological?" Amy supplied as she raised her head from her lap and hands.

Fry snapped his fingers at Amy.

"That the word! She isn't my bylogzeeke (biological) daughter, she's adopted." Fry explained happily.

"Adopted?" Amy asked as she studied Fry's face, searching for any signs of him lying.

"Mhmm, remember when Bender adopted those twelve orphans? Well one them took a liking to me." Fry stated as he gestured towards the little girl that was still picking flowers.

"Wasn't that around the time when Leela got two eyes and went out with that doctor?" Asked Amy.

"Sure is." Fry answered simply.

"So, you thought that by adopting a kid from the orphanage Leela grew up in, you would impress Leela and make her start liking you?" Amy accused as she crossed her arms in anger, all the while glaring at Fry.

"What!?" Fry quickly shook his head in denial as he gestured wildly. "No, you've got it all wrong. Uma didn't want to let me go. She's been calling me 'Daddy' from the very beginning instead of Bender even though he was the one who adopted her the first time."

Amy was shocked by this. "Wait, back up a moment, Uma thought of you as her father instead of Bender?"

Fry gave Amy a small smile. "Yeah, hard to believe huh? It was a rash decision, but one I don't regret. I just couldn't break a little four-year-old girl's heart."

"I'm four and half years old daddy!" Exclaimed Uma as she ran up to the two of them. She scrambled up onto the bench then settled on Fry's lap and presented Amy a few pink and yellow flowers.

"Here pretty lady, I picked them for you! Are you still mad at Daddy?" Uma asked Amy as she handed the flowers to the older woman.

"No, I am not mad at your Daddy anymore." Amy said as she took the flowers from Uma.

"Yeah! Daddy's not in trouble anymore!" Uma cheered and turned to Fry. "See Daddy, the flowers did work!"

"They sure did sweet pea, you saved Daddy's life." Fry took Uma into his arms and lightly tossed her in the air, making the little girl giggle loudly.

Amy couldn't help but smile at the father-daughter pair.

'Fry seems to be a natural with this kid stuff.' She thought to herself.

Fry turned to Amy with a big grin on his face. "You hungry? Me and Uma are going try out that new pizza parlor across the street from Planet Express." Fry then looked far into the distance. "Kinda makes me pine for my days as a pizza delivery boy."

Taking a deep breath, Fry straightened his body and held Uma in front of him. "'Here's your pizza,' I'd say. 'I didn't order any,' they'd say. And then I'd be off to my next adventure." Fry gestured with Uma, pretending that she was a pizza and making the child laugh even more if it was possible, as he explained to Amy his pizza delivering days.

Amy giggled a little at the scene, enjoying Fry's unique humor. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Inside Family Bros. Pizza

As the trio entered the pizzeria, they were greeted by the owners of the joint. The owners were a male and female Cygnoid, a species that looked like giant, fat insects, little antennae and thoraxes included, but possessed similar limbs as humans and spoke with an accent that resembled Italian. The two stood in the middle of their restaurant, eagerly awaiting customers.

"You sure about these chairs? Guidebook says human legs bend down at knee." The female bug alien stated as she pointed at the chairs which, unlike normal, human chairs, had an extra part on the seat that bent up.

"It's okay, Mama. Anyone complains, I bend legs up for free." The male Cygnoid reassured his companion before he saw Amy and Fry, with Uma on his shoulders, through a window. "Ooh! Customers! Welcome to Earth pizza store. Here, sit. I bend knees for you."

Before either could sit themselves down, the Cygnoid bent both Amy and Fry's legs up and sat them in a chair. The Italian bug-man tried to set up Uma in a chair, but the little girl's whole body seemed to fit in the chair comfortably.

The little girl giggled as she lay flat on her back in the chair. "Again!" Uma cried, as she crawled onto her knees in the weird chair and peered over the table with her nose pressed into the side of it so that only her eyes could be seen across the table.

Amy, being the more flexible of the group, maneuvered her legs into the splits position then, just using her hands, gripped the back of the chair and rotated her hips to swing her legs to the other side of the chair. The young lady completed the feat by smoothly crossing her legs elegantly as she sat up straight in the awkward looking chair. Looking up Amy saw the male and female Cygnoids holding up the numbers nine and ten respectively and Uma cheering excitedly. Glancing to her side, Amy had to hold back a chuckle as she watched Fry attempt to get out of his chair.

"I can taste my spleen." He managed to choke out, while trying to wiggle free from the chair that had trapped him. Shaking back and forth, the chair fell to its side, making the young man crash into the ground. Final free from the 'death chair,' Fry turned it to the side, like Amy's, then reached to pick up Uma before re-taking his seat. When he looked back up, he saw that the Cygnoids and Amy were holding up numbers. The Cygnoids held up a seven and six while Amy held up a nine.

"Okay human family, I am Blek. Now, what kind of pizza goes in you?" The now named Blek asked as he pointed to a toppings menu that listed silt, asbestos, flaming magnesium, stucco, scarab, and guano. "Silt? Asbestos? We got guano - very fresh!"

"Uh...hmm...do you have any food?" Asked Fry as his face started to turn green.

Blek quickly brought something to them. "Here, try deep-dish pizza." He sets a pizza topped with slop that seemed to pulse on the table. "Contains four kinds of things."

The Cygnoid woman cut the 'pizza' and something blue began to ooze out. "Woah, pretty…" Uma said in awe, reaching out to try it as Fry and Amy reluctantly tasted it and promptly spat it out.

"I've tasted a lot of strange things in my life and that was by far the strangest." Amy said aloud as she wiped her tongue with a napkin.

"Yucky!" Uma agreed with her.

The Cygnoid woman smiled proudly at their reactions. "Thank you."

"No, actually, I didn't mean it as a compliment. I am not trying to be mean, but this stuff is awful." Amy told the bug woman.

The Cygnoids turned to each other and began shouting to the other in their native language before they burst into tears.

Fry, hating to see anyone cry (especially girls) no matter the form they had, handed Uma to Amy and walked over to two aliens. "Hey, hey. What's wrong? Amy didn't mean to upset you."

"We come to Earth to start new life. Raise fat spoiled Earth kids, hang many underwear from Earth clothesline, live Earthican dream." The Cygnoid woman cried. The two bug aliens held each other and cried some more.

"Aw. Don't cry, foreign bug people. I used to work in a pizzeria and as soon as I stop hallucinating and blasting puke, I'm gonna teach you how to make and sell pizzas: Earth style!" Fry declared proudly while gesturing to himself.

Uma clapped her hands as she bounced in Amy's lap. "Yeah Daddy!"

"Oh, thank you, magic biped!" The bug woman got on her knees and she kissed his feet in thanks.

Amy picked up a wine glass while trying to hold Uma in a steady grip. "A toast, to Fry!" She cheered as she took a sip of the red liquid. Blek slapped Fry on the back. "You save us, sir. If we cannot make Earth pizza our dream will die. Just like rats we crushed to make the wine."

Amy spat the wine out as Uma copied her with her water.

Slapping his hands together Fry looked over at the pizzeria owners. "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Foreign Bug People, take me to the kitchen!"

"Please, call me Blek." The male Cygnoid stated as he wrapped an arm around the bug woman next to him. "This here is my wife, Bug Mama."

"Bug Mama?" Asked Fry with some apprehension as he looked questioningly towards Amy who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, everyone calls me Bug Mama. All I hear is Bug Mama this, Bug Mama that, Bug Mama here, Bug Mama there, Bug Mama everywhere, everybody just loves to Bug Mama." The Cygnoid woman, known as Bug Mama, told the group.

"And Papa loves Bug Mama the most!" Blek stated as he kissed Bug Mama.

"Aww." Amy couldn't help but admire the two as she silently wished to experience a similar love too. Tightening her hold on Uma, she followed the others into back, her eyes never leaving Fry.

Looking around, Fry began his lesson. "For starters, only use quality ingredients. Case in point: no more live bees." He holds up a jar of live bees. "Oregano works equally well. And when you put pizzas in the oven, don't get in with them."

Fry opens an oven door and found a Cygnoid inside who immediately closed it. "Hey, ocupado!"

"Daddy, can you make a pizza?" Asked Uma.

Amy smiled at him reassuringly. "Yeah, make us a pizza!"

"Yes, Pizza Guru, please show us your amazing pizza skill."

Examining the usable ingredients gathered, Fry couldn't help but frown. "I don't know, I don't know what type of pizza I should make." Bending down he started to pull out different types of powder. "I know! I'll make my three specials: Classic, Sweetie, and Spicy pizza."

Uma's eyes widened as she watched her Daddy pick up some dough and started to twirl it skillfully on the tips of his fingers. The pale dough slowly began to spread, fanning out farther until he was tossing the whole thing in the air, catching it, and sending it up again until it reached the right size and could be dropped back onto the counter.

Then Fry spread a white sauce on the top of one of the prepared pizza dough. "This is my Sweetie pizza, it has ranch, chicken, bacon, mango, and pineapple with Paramore and mozzarella cheese." Fry explained as he added the finishing touches to the pizza.

The next pizza had a bright red sauce added to it. "This is my Spicy pizza, it is made with hot sauce, pepper jack cheese, spicy sausage and pepperoni, banana peppers, and of course jalapenos. It's so darn hot it makes your lips turn red!" Fry gave a wink to Amy as he explained the Spicy pizza's ingredients, making the girl blush slightly.

"And finally, the Classic pizza, I like to make this crust thicker than the others. First, I add a slice of mozzarella, then I pour in some old fashion pizza sauce, and finally top it off with a with a sprinkle Parmesan cheese."

After the three pizzas were popped into the ovens, the kitchen began to fill with the aroma of mouth-watering pizza.

Time skip

Once the pizzas were finished, everyone had gathered around a table, eager to try each one.

"Oh, mmmmmm. Fry, this is so good!" Amy moaned as she took a bite of the Spice pizza, her lips already starting to turn red after her first bite.

"Si, Pizza Guru, you must teach us more." Bug Mama stated while her husband continued to chow down on a pizza slice.

"Yummy!" Uma cried out happily with her mouth full of delicious pizza. The pizza tasted even better since it was cooked by her Daddy.

Blushing slightly in embarrassment, Fry rubbed the back of his head. "Gosh guys, it's not that good. I mean, I mostly delivered the pizzas, not make them."

Before anyone could correct Fry's modesty, a bell chimed as the door opened. "What is that delicious smell?" Asked a man that appeared from the door.

"Ooh! Customers! Welcome to Earth pizza store. Here, sit. I bend knees for you." Before Blek could bend the man's body like he did with the others, Amy quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

Bug Mama walked over to the customer and put on an award-winning smile. "Here sit, what kind of pizza goes in you?" She asked using Blek's line on the customer. "We got a Sweetie Pie, the Hot Lip, and a Simple Classic Pizza. Come Bug Mama will feed you, yes?"

Soon the restaurant began to fill up with all types of customers, big and small, and both human and alien alike. Fry found himself in the back helping the other Cygnoids making pizzas while Amy worked in the front with Bug Mama taking customer's orders. Uma, wanting to help too, ran back and forth to either help her Daddy or the pretty lady, all the while having a blast. And she wasn't the only one to enjoy the little outing.

-Time Skip-

It was close to midnight when Bender eventually made his way into his shared apartment. As he walked into the living room he paused and gasped as his eyes extended outwards towards the couch.

There, fast asleep, was Fry who was propped up on one end of the couch with one of his legs hanging off the side and the other stretched out in front of him. His head was tilted back with his mouth wide open as he snored. On his stomach rested Uma who was sound asleep with one hand clutching her Daddy's shirt as she slept.

What surprised Bender was that Amy was snuggled up beside the two. She was resting on Fry's side and her arm was wrapped around Uma and Fry had his arm wrapped around her waist. Amy had content smile on her face as she unconsciously nuzzled her head into Fry's shirt.

Bender let loose a quiet, wicked laugh and took several pictures of the scene before him. "Hehehe, perfect blackmail material." He muttered quietly to himself as he walked out of the room. He later walked back into the room and threw blanket over the three. "Sleep tight you precious little meat buns covered in honey and gravy with a big jar of beer…make that a keg of beer. Hmm, that sounds pretty good right now hehehe."

 **Yeah end of chapter three! So leave a review they make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Uma on board (part 1)

**One Difference**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Uma on Board Part 1**

 **Wow four chapter already, it just seem like it was yesterday I had been wishing for more stories on Fry growing up. Now I am written one, good times. Anywho, so far in the race for Leela bashing, the lead is Bash the Hell out of Leela. Wow! I think I am not the only one who is tired of her bull shit. If you want your vote to count then vote on my profile page.**

 **Next I want to comment on the review by PhinalPhantasy. Who has point out I might need to look for a beta read. To which I answer is quite simple. At first I had looked for a beta but a lot of people seem to be to busy to help or really don't know a lot about Futurama. Second this story is mostly for fun. I always want to write a fanfiction and thought I give it shot.**

 **So I don't want to bore you. Soooooooooooo thanks for the reviews. Onward to the story.**

 **And remember this is just for fun I'm enjoying writing so don't get too upset and have fun reading.**

Amy didn't want to wake up she was very comfortable where she was at her soft pillow that went thump thump. 'Wait' Amy thought to herself 'since when did her pillow go thump thump and why was she hearing cartoons?'

Slow Amy open her eyes, blinking a few times as she found herself face to face with a familiar white shirt. Raise her eyes slowly she was greeted with Fry snoring face with his mouth wide open.

Amy smile as she folded her hands under her chin and watch Fry sleep. In the corn of her eyes she could see Uma sitting cross legged on the floor watching a cartoon. The girl laugh as she lean against the couch her hair tickling Amy side. Amy felt relax where she was at the moment, nothing could run this moment for her.

"Hey, meat sacks are you two awake yet?"

With gasp Amy nearly jump out her skin. She jump up her hands push down hard on Fry crotch. Which made him groan in pain his head slam into Amy.

"Ow" Amy cried as the two roll over onto the ground. Amy rub her forehead as Fry try to climb off of her.

"That not fairw! It's my tuwn! My tuwn! Mine! Stop it's, my tuwn play" Uma yelled as she leap on top of the two from the couch. (rember 4 year old)

Fry moan in pain as his face was met with the most heaven place on earth, a pair of nice perky boobies, boobies, boobies a gift from the gods, too bad he was in to much pain to enjoy them properly.

"Well lookie what we have here, I haven't seen you two in that position in quite sometime" Bender shake his a made tick sound "Shame Shame I just don't know what to do with y'all two and here you are bringing poor Uma into it this mess" the robot stretch his arm and pick up Uma.

"I don't cawe Uncle Benner it fun wrestle with Daddy and Mamy. Mamy is so much fun and she's so pwetty and she looks so happy sleeping on Daddy this mowning"

"Don't you mean Amy?"

"That what'd I said, Mamy!"

" Whatever, come on you little small meat nugget let leave your Daddy and Mamy to wrestle alone He he he."

"But But I want stay!" Uma cry out as Bender care to toward the kitchen.

"You are too young to be wrestling"

"Meany" Uma pouted as she was care into the kitchen.

Amy listen the two leave, she cover her face in embarrassment. She felt Fry's face leave her breast while he sit up and straddle her.

"Well that one way to wake up" Fry stated out loud, Amy peek at him threw her fingers. He gave her a goofy grin "Morning"

With short smirk Amy uncover her face "Morning, come here often?" she ask him.

"Well, yeah, I live here."

Amy gave quick snork of a laugh "Well, you don't live here." She stated as she spread her arm gesture to the position they were in.

Fry turn beat red and jump of the young women as if she was on fire "I am so sorry Amy"

"Chillax, Fry it's cool" Amy stated as she took Fry hand as help her up. "I had lot fun with you and Uma yesterday."

"Yeah working at that pizzaria brought back some good memory. And I had lot fun work with Blek and Bug Mamma"

The two enter kitchen where Bender was making breakfast. The robot expertly flip a pancake on plate.

"Eat up you two, we got thirty minutes until we have to bookit out of here." Bender told them as whip off Uma face.

Amy jaw drop as she stare at the fluffy pancake in front her, Bender made this, she thought to herself. While Fry started to dig in like it was normal for Bender food look like it was made byElzar himself.

"Right did you make Uma lunch for the day" Fry ask as he took his first bit.

"Of course, who think I am. A human?" Bender scoff at Fry "Also made few snacks too"

"Daddy, how come I can't go to wowk with you and Uncle Benner." ask Uma.

Fry sigh as he knew this argument was come up again "Because kids are not allowed at the workplace"

"Actually, Fry there is no rule against children at the Planet Express." Both Fry and Bender whip their head toward Amy.

"Say what?!" ask Bender

Amy shrunk a little at their instance stare "Well, there is like no rule against kids hanging out at the Planet Express building. It is small a family business which is why the Professor, Cubert, Scruffy and even Doctor Zober to live there. Also, the fact that both Cubert and Dwight can hang out there without Hermes raise hell about it."

"Wait!" Fry made Amy pause for a moment. His face concentrate as he started to think hard "Are you saying that we can live at the Planet Express building"

Bender punch Fry gut making the guy double over in pain "No, you idiot. She mean we can take Uma to work with us."

"I gooo work Uncle Benner?" ask Uma as she stood up in her high chair.

Bender smirk at the little girl gave her wink "You got it meat nugget"

 **-Later at the Planet Express build-**

"Once again, I don't believe you need care all Uma stuff" Amy state as she walk in the building with Uma in her arms.

"Isn't better to be safe than sorry" Fry huff out as he carry a huge stuff backpack his arms fill with blanks and toys of sorts.

Bender shove pass Fry "You worry too much Meat Bag, you need be more like good old Bender and not care whatsoever" Bender stated as he cross his arm. Amy roll her eyes and bump her fist on the robot compartment door. The door swung open with a squeak, inside was Uma lunch along with the snacks Bender had made for the little girl with huge note with heart shape with Bender face on it.

Bender slam the door "That just so I don't have to waste good food."

With a small smile Amy shake her head at the robot denial, shifting the little girl into a more comfortable position. The three made their way father inside to meet the rest of the crew.

 **Conference Room**

Inside the Conference Room the rest of the member of the Planet Express wait for the final three member to show up. Hermes was shifting some papers as Doctor Zoidberg weird mouth had been licking some bend up can, at the head of the round table Professor Farnsworth was lay back in his chair fast asleep, even Scruffy the janitor was there with his feet prop on the table as he flip thru big juggs magazine. Last Leela was there with bored look on her face as she thump the table with her fingers.

Finally the doors slide open "Sorry, we late everyone but if someone didn't insist to bring everything Uma own, we could had been here faster." Amy said as she enter the room.

"I didn't bring all her stuff" Fry protest.

"Nope only what you could care" Amy tease while Bender laugh beside her.

"But that's what daddies are for, they take care of theiw little giwls" Uma excitedly says out loud "and I am daddy little giwl! Mamy is jealous, jealous, jealous." the little girl finish as she stick out her tongue and blew a raspberry toward Amy.

Amy gave mock shock "I am not" she blew a raspberry back at the four year old.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Gotcha you" Uma point out as gave satisfy smirk toward Amy. The young woman gave fake look of horror then pouted.

"It's cold sad day in space when a four-year-old can outwit a grown up, right Amy" Bender stated as patt the young woman on the back.

"Oh stick it in a can" as Amy blows raspberry at Bender making the robot laugh with glee.

"As entering this is, wah(what) sweet neptune gwaan(going on) mon (man)" ask Hermes as he walk up the the group.

Fry drop all the stuff he was carrying on to the floor then took Uma from Amy. The little girl hug him as she tuck her little head under her daddy chin. "Everyone, I will like to finally introduce you to my daughter, Uma."

"Well about time Zoidberg meet this Uma child of Fry"

The Professor got up as well "Yes, I would like to meet this great cousin of mine"

"Scruffy already meet Uma" The janitor stated as flip a page of his magazine "she calls me Fluffy"

Zoidberg got in little girl face "Hello little human I am Dr. Zoidberg" he wave a lobster claw in her face. Unlike other people who was usually are scare of the Decapodian, Uma was not.

Uma reach out touch the red claw gently "Dr. Zowbird?" The sentient lobster four heart was touch at the girl's gentleness.

Next was Hermes, who had shove Dr. Zoidberg out the way "So this Fry chile(child), I say shi(she) adorable"

"Uma this Hermes Conrad the accountant here, he in charge of all the big number and paperwork" Fry explain to his daughter as the little girl reach grab the hair on the bureaucrat head.

"Hermy? Hair funny" Uma state as she gave the hair tuck. Amy went over and took the little girl hands out of the Jamaican hair.

"No, it not nice to pull other hair." Amy gave a little scowl while Hermes laugh tell them it was alright.

"It's all right, but speak of paperwork there is some paper you will need to sign if Uma going to hang out here." Hermes told Fry making the young man nod his head in understanding.

Fry then direct Uma to the Professor "this is Professor Farnsworth, my 30 times great nephew.

"Why hello little one" the Professor gave the little a wrinkly smile as his teeth pop out.

Uma study the Professor intensely "He oold"

"Why yes I am, I'm 162 to be exact"

"Welly old"

"That is correct"

At this Uma pause and put a finger to her lip as she thought hard, her little brain was really trying to figure out what to say. Then she point at the professor "Papa Form!"

"I guess it's to much a mouth full for the little one" Hermes stated.

"Oh that alright" the Professor answer as wave his wrist in a dismiss matter.

"Okay that is enough am I the only one who thinks Fry is too irresponsible to have a child" an irritated loud bossy voice broke through every one happy moment.

"No spluh-hhhhhh, what crawled up your rear Leela, because apparently everybody else seems to think Fry makes a pretty good Dad" Amy spoke in defense of Fry.

Leela walk up to the group "No I'm serious, Fry tried to sell his lungs for gills for Pete's sake." She hit Fry up the side of his head "When he walks you can clearly hear the rattle of rocks is inside of his head"

"Ow Leela" Fry cries as he rub his head.

"Oh please I barely touch you big baby" Leela huff out as she cross her arms.

Fry look hurt at this as held Uma closer to him the little girl seem to start getring angry at the one eyed hag "It still hurt why do you gotta be so mean"

"You're such a baby always whine, why don't you grow up four Pete's sake." Leela walk up to Fry and start to poke his chest "we're just so sick of your stupidity now you're going to try make this child life worser. What kind of moron would continue doing something like that"

Leela point to Fry as her body turn to the rest of the crew " Can somebody please help me explain to this idiot Ouch."

At this point Uma was tired of this purple hair beast hurting her Daddy it was time for the child to save her Daddy from the big meany. So when the monster put the lonely finger in her face, well who was she to argue with faith as she chomp down hard on the said finger.

"Looney! Leave my Daddy alone you one eyed purple people eatew!" Uma roar at Leela baring her teeth as she snapjaw at women in front her.

"UMA!"(Fry)

"You tell her meat nugget"(Bender)

"Oh my"(The Professor )

"I caramba"(Hermes)

"That girl"(Amy)

"Scruffy agree" (Scruffy)

 **Finally the whole crew has meet Uma. So please review! I like to hear what you have to say, heck I would like to hear your ideals on what could happen or what you like to see happen. Also remember Uma is 4 years old so you will hear a lot of baby talk which means misspelling hope you enjoy, okay bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Uma on Board (part 2)

**One Difference**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Uma on Board Part 2**

 **Sorry for the late updated I been working like crazy and got to pay those bills. I hate being in customer service sometimes people are just mean; Rude Rude Rude.**

 **So after this chapter I will give you all one more week to vote on the Leela Bashing. Chapter 6 will be the final result, so if there any hope for Leela please vote.**

After everything settled down from Uma bit; the whole crew sit around the conference table and wait for the Professor to get ready to tell them what they have to do today.

"Good new everyone we got an important delver today" Professor tells everyone excitedly.

Leela snort unamused "Isn't that what you tell us about every delivery?" she asked in a snobbish way.

Professor voice turn very serious "That may be true, however this is very important delivery; I wish you could understand how important this delivery is it's going to be. It will save the planet without this delivery the planet will collapse on its economically because without this delivery they can no longer do business"

Fry whistle at this ::whistle sound:: "Boy that sure does sound serious, huh Uma?"

Uma beam a smile up at Fry "vvvvvvvvveeerrrryyyy serious Daddy"

"Indeed the planet will have to shut down without this delivery" stated the Professor

Bender pop his legs on the table "So what is the name of the planet for this so call very important delivery" ask the robot as he start to chug a beer.

"While the planet SunBeaming of course"

Suddenly Bender spit out his beer spray it all over Leela "Ew Bender" she shout in disgust.

"Shut it, one eye Looney" Bender dismiss Leela as he jump out of his sit "Are you talking about SunBeaming? The SunBeaming! The number one vacation planet"

"While yes, the one in the same" The Professor answer.

"Whoo who!"

"Yes!"

"Alright"

" Dr. Zoidberg is happy too"

Was the reaction of most of the Planet Express Crew. Yet one person did not understand why everyone was so happy "I don't get what is the big deal" ask Fry

Leela roll her one eye "Geez Fry how stupid can you be" this comment made Fry duck his head embrasement while Uma glare at her.

"Geez Leela how mean do you have to be?" Amy ask as she narrow her eyes at the cyclops "How far is that pole shove up your ass, any way? Do you need Bender to help you bend over so we can pull it out."

"There ain't enough beer for me to go near that thing" said Bender as chug down three beer at once. He threw them down to floor and look at Leela, "Still not enough" he state pop open another beer.

Leela huff angrily as Amy smile pleasantly at Fry "SunBeaming is Planet that special for vacation. The planet is separate into wonderful different vacation spot for all ages. You got warm sunny beaches, to family amusement parks, snowboarding spot as well as relaxing fishing places."

Hear this Fry gave a huge smile "That sound wonderful Amy"

Amy nod in agreement "yeah image walking on the beach in the morning then snuggle in warm cabin at night as the snow fall to the ground" her mind start to picture herself and someone special with orange spiky hair.

"I bet you and Kiff would have loads of fun together there"

Suddenly image her special someone with orange spiky hair turn into small little green alien that hug her with glee. Amy shake her head to get rid of the image of her and Kiff. Her dark eyes stare into Fry oblivious green eyes, since it was his faught pulling out her day dream.

"Yeah, Amy I am sure your squishy boyfriend will love that." Bender point out as gave a look that he knew what she thinking and the promise of pain if she hurt his meat sack was exchange.

"Uma wants to go SunBeaming! Can I go Daddy, huh huh?"

Before Fry could replayed Hermes cut him off "I am sorry Mon but it would be best if the little one stay here"

"Hermes right we are not going to SunBeaming for a vacation. We are making an important very important delivery. I don't need any of your shenanigans to run this for us." Leela quickly dismiss Fry going into captain mode.

"What about Zoidberg shenanigan?"

Leela turn sharply at the Lobster alien "No shenanigan from anyone! Are we clear?" Dr. Zoidberg nod his head in fearfully "Good, now that clear up let get ready and head out."

Fry look down at Uma sadly, Seen this Hermes put a confirm hand on his employer should "Don't worry Fry I sure she be fine."

"Your right Uma has been doing good at the apartment on her own for few weeks now. I am sure she be ok for a couple hours with friends and family" Fry then peck a kiss on his daughter forehead.

Hermes stare at the two quietly as the little girl giggle and threw her arm around Fry neck in a hug.

Fry stand up with Uma in his arms "You be good for Hermes, ok."

"Ok Daddy"

"Ok what?"

"I'll be good" Fry then tease Uma by given her an eskimo kisses. The little girl gave high pitch squeal and rub her nose back on his nose.

With Uma now in Hermes arm the Jamaican had a good chance to look at her. Though she was small with short slicked black hair with a little yellow dress. The only thing she had in common with Fry was his green eyes though her was slant like Amy. Those two really did seem like father and daughter.

"Is it possible they are really related? This something I need to look into." Hermes said to himself as he put Uma on to the ground.

Uma pout as she realized no one was paying attention to her. As poor little Uma starts to look around with her mind determine to find something fun to do. The four year old decided to explore this new play ground of hers.

This place is so big she thought to herself as she look at the shine glass tubes, she giggled at her reflection in the glass fill with some sort blue liquid.

'Hmmmm, this drink is boring color it need to be brighter,' Uma thought to herself as look at the other colorful 'drink' around the room. "Ohh yellow my favorite" she then grab the yellow liquid and mix it with the blue stuff.

The liquid boil and then turn into a bright pink that start to steam up. "Oh that Mamy (Amy)color" Uma cry as the liquid spill over onto the table. "Hmmm I think I need to add Daddy color now" The little girl pick up two jars one orange and the other was red.

She dump and empty both jars over the steaming pink liquid. The liquid cool off then turn purple. "Eww that Looney purple eater color" looked around the room until she spot on a high sheft a jar with bright green glowing dust "ohhh glitter"

Uma reach up then start scale up the chemical shift as she climb up. She didn't notice all the jaws of unstable chemicals she was knocking over into her weird liquid. Finally reach the top the shelf she grab the "sprinkles" and made her way down.

By now her "drink" was a dark purple pulsating blob "be gone purple eater!" Uma cry out as she sprinkle the green powder.

Suddenly the mess shot into the air into rainbow color lights. Uma cover her eye from the bright light. Once the light clear up the little girl rub her eyes as she eagerly search for her drink to see what color it was now.

Final spot the glass jar which was surrounded by dry up pant spot. Uma pout as her drink was no longer any pretty color but look like it was fill with clear water. She smack her lips well she was thirst and least it wasn't a yuck purple color.

Uma pick up the chemical glass to her lip to take a nice long refreshing drink. Taking big refreshing sip…

…..

…..

…..

Of nothing?

"huhh?"Uma look at her drink confuse, why wasn't anything coming out? She thought to herself as she turn the glass over try to shake her drink out. "Come out water I'm thirsty"

She put her hand in the cup and felt the liquid had harden.

Did it get frozen? Uma thought as she look around for something to help it unfreeze she spots a weird look microwave on the far side of the room. Making her mind up Uma made her way to the microwave and pop in her drink, she presh several buttons until it made a sound and the light kick on.

As the her drink melt Uma decide to do more exploring maybe Uncle Bender could make her some juice she thought as she left the room. "Uncle Bender I am thirst!" she cried as she left the room not noticing the content in the microwave glow.

 **Hey, if anyone has any ideals that they would like to add to the bashing or a story plot and regards to this, please feel free to give me a shout and you will be recognized if I use it, thanks again for your vote and your time hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Monster Mystery

**One Difference**

 **A Monster Mystery**

 **Chapter 6**

 **As respond to Guest Review for Dec 6;** **First I like to thank you for your review. I alway love it when people write review. Second as for the pair ideal, everyone is entitled for there believe but me personally I lean toward Fry and Amy pairing. Finally to comment on Leela as punch bag, well that is why I put up the poll. I don't really care about Leela. Sometime I like her and yet sometimes I want to smack the upside of her head for the abuse and belittle of Fry and others. However, the people have spoken and the poll results are in.**

 **The poll result are in for "Do you think Turanga Leela needs to be bashed?" 11% voted** **No, just leave Leela alone. 33% voted** **Give Leela a little bashing but at least make her redeemable. Finally 55% voted** **Heck yeah, bash the living hell out Leela she totally deserves it after the way she treated Fry. So it is official after five chapter the people have spoken, Leela, girl welcome to hell.**

It was early in the morning when Bender made his way to the kitchen in the Planet Express Building. He grumble to himself as he was in deep thought that every sines Uma came here all Fry did or said was about her. It was Uma this and Uma that and do you think Uma need vaccine shots, and Bender don't throw Uma too high she just a little girl. Stupid meat bag, Bender thought to himself as he chug a beer.

"Well what about Bender?" the robot ask out loud to no one in particular, just then he heard a slight rumbling noise in the kitchen. The bending unit pause in mid step as he turn his head completely around only to notice the cabinet door shaking a little.

"It's probably nothing" Bender dismissive with a wave of his hand as he continued to make his way out of the door.

The cabinet shook again louder this time making the robot completely stop "It just rat" Bender told himself as took a tender step forward. The cabinet made a louder sound this time, Bender head turn completely around again "A big rat" he stated as pull out a metal baseball bat from his chest compartment he swings his body completely around on one foot to match his head direction.

"C'mere ratty, ratty" Bender called as he held the bat high in the air "Come out, come out wherever you are. Uncle Bender got present for you" he sange out.

Bender reaches the cabinet door he slowly opens it as it let out a high squick nose he raises his bat into the air and…

"Ahhhhhh" Uma scream as she stumble out of the cabinet. Her screaming catches Bender off guard making him scream just as loudly while at the same time dropping the bat he was holding.

The loud noise of the metal baseball bat dropping causing Uma to scream out louder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bender screams

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Uma screams

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bender screams again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Uma screams also again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bender screams louder this time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Uma screams as well.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

Bender scream loudly as his head spin widely around while he take a cigar out then lights it up, the robot takes a nice long soothing draw from it and blow out a perfect circle. His eyes relax for moment before he start to scream out again.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

At the of his scream Uma starts to clap happily for him, as Bender bow "Thank you, thank you very much. Bender is number one." he said as he put the cigar back in his mouth his arms extend pull the little girl off the ground to his metal chest.

While in Bender arm Uma reach out her hands and bowels her head "I'm not worthy I'm not worthy" she cried out.

"Hehhe, you got that right meat nugget" Bender state as he raised Uma to be eye level with him. "Now why don't you tell old Bender what all this rambling is about"

Suddenly Uma eyes widen in fear as she wrap her arms around the robot head. "Don't don't let the monster get me, help!"

"Woah! What did you do to Leela now" ask Bender.

"No, not the one eyed purple monster people eater" Uma cried out.

"Hmmm?" Bender look at Uma question.

"It wasn't me that put gum in her hair" Uma cried out " the gum in her hair, you see she just so happens to be walking under the stairs and a big bucket of used gum just so happens to fall from the sky. I was just so happen to be sitting on top of the stairs looking down and she blame me."

Bender stare down at her as the little girls smiles innocently up at him "Uma is a good girl just ask Daddy" as the robot swore he could see sparkles shine around her.

"You know good sometimes I wonder if you've got my oil running through your veins hehehe"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" someone scream this time it wasn't Bender or Uma.

Bender took off toward the scream when entering the live room he found Fry sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"What all the scream about?" ask Bender as he enter the live room with Uma under his arm like she was a football.

"Bender the TV!" Fry shout as gesture toward the wall "It's gone!"

"What all the yelling about" Hermes ask as he enter the room too.

Fry wrap his arms around his leg "Just look around, you" he cry out.

"Sweet Neptune the couch is gone" Hermes cried out as he point to the ground where Fry was sitting.

Given the Jamaican a confuse look, Fry patted the wood floor underneath him "huh so that's why my butt felt so numb."

"Bender do you have anything do with this" ask Hermes as he gestured toward the missing stuff in the live room.

"Oh sure blame Bender why don't you, if anything goes missing it all Bender faught."

"You're the one who take any thing you can get your grubby little hands on" Hermes point out.

"I do not" The robot denies as his chest cavity pops open revealing the Mona Lisa painting.

"Hermes I don't think Bender would have take the couch or the TV" Fry stated as he got off the ground.

"Well if he didn't than who did?" ask Hermes.

"It was the monster!" Uma cried out from underneath Bender arm.

Hermes slap his forehead "ah child, what did you do to Leela this time?"

"It wasn't me!" Uma cried out in frustration.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" once agian someone else scream.

This times both men and robot plus a little girl made their way toward the scream. The guys stumble in the locker room where they found Amy soaking wet with a towel wrapped around her.

"Where are my clothes!?" Amy shout out as she bend down in her locker. The young woman body bend down in such away so that her tight ass was facing the guys.

Hermes blush and turn his head up to the ceiling as Bender eyes extend toward her while he cover Uma innocent eyes, while Fry got a slight nose bleed as he enjoying the sight before him.

"It was the monster!" Uma cried as she struggle to get out of Bender arms.

Amy turn around and raise an eyebrow at the little girl in confusion "Why would Leela want my clothes."

Uma kick the ground stumberly "oh I forget they are two monster, not the one eye purple eater monster, the other one!"

"Oh no don't tell me Leela has a twin" Bender mocked.

Fry ebow the robot slightly "cut it out Bender, maybe Uma actually saw something."

"I did, I did see a monster Daddy and it had two eyes and a tail too" Uma explained to them.

Hermes rub his chin in thought "Hmmm, let's see what has two eyes and a tail that would steal a couch, a tv, and Amy clothes."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" someone yelled again.

"Oh come on, not again" Bender shout as once again the group took off run toward the scream, again.

Hermes was breathing heavy as enter the other room. "Ok..(breath heavily) what was (breath in) taken (breath out) now?" He lean against the door as he catch his breath. "Eye caramba I shouldn't had that second man wrandwich mon."

"Maybe, Zoidberg can help, yes?" The lobster crustacean ask, "Just spread your legs and go ahh" as he clap his claws together.

"Ahhh!" This made Hermes jump and cross his legs. "Wait a minute was that your scream."

"Why yes, thank you for noticing" repaid Dr. Zoidberg.

"Ok what is missing, now?" ask Bender while he turn his head completely around as he look around the room they were in.

"Did you see the monster?" ask Uma.

"She mean another monster not Leela this time." Fry stated as he shift Uma in his arms.

Dr. Zoidberg look around the room uncomfortably "No, Zoidberg just wanted to be included."

Suddenly the group started grumble at the doctor in frustration.

Amy cross her arms angry " Dr. Zoidberg! This isn't a game! Something or someone stole my clothes" she stated while rubbing her arms for warmth.

Seeing this Fry sits Uma down to take off his jacket "Come on guys lay off him." Then he draped his jacket over Amy shoulders "Being mad at the guy won't solve anything." He stated while rubbing her arms threw the jacket.

Amy sigh in frustration then smile mischievious, "Well maybe you can help distract me" she stated as her arm wrap around Fry head and pull him into her breast.

As the room filled with steam pumping out of Dr. Zoidberg gills as he watched the scene between poor Fry and Amy.

Just then the door slam open "Ok which one of your moran took my ship!" Leela shout as she stomp in the room. "Fry, you dummy what are you doing in Amy chest!?" she screech at the two.

"Daddies looking for the monster and all the stuff the monster took. Hey Daddy have you found the monster in there yet."

"No sweetheart but Daddy still looking" Fry replied making Amy giggle at them.

Suddenly Fry was jerk backward from Amy "Honest Fry, you pervert." Leela spoke as she tighten her grip on his arm and his hair from behind "Do have you no shame."

"If I say I have shame can I go back in" Fry asked he felt Leela tighten her grip on him.

"Take that as no" Fry squick out.

"I swear I need a leash to put on you. You stupid dog" Leela stated as she kick Fry to the ground.

"Ok enough of the kinky jokes. We have a serious problem here" Hermes stated as he look around the room.

"I say who took my ship?" Leela ask while glare at the room full of people.

"It was the monster!" Uma shouted, as she was hoisted up by the collar of her dress.

"Stop calling me a monster you little brat." Leela shouted at the little girl face.

Tears started to spill out of Uma eyes when she felt herself be yank away from the one eyed monster. Her face was meet with a familiar white T-shirt and the smell of her Daddy reached her nose as she grip tightly on his shirt as a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Fry glare at Leela, " Listen Leela I am only going to say this once. DO NOT EVER LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER AGAIN."

Leela sneer at him "If your so-called daughter would stop calling me a monster then we would not be have this problem."

"Leela, Uma is 4 years old, she is a child. You on the other hand are an adult so please try to act like one." Fry stated calmly.

"Ha, I am child? Have you look in mirror lately" Leela sneer at him "I don't have time for…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she shout as jump back a few feet.

The crew look at Leela funny "What got you so jumpy one eye?" ask Bender.

"It's the monster" Leela point to toward the corner.

In the corn was a set of yellow glowing eyes. Hermes gasp as Fry stood in front of Amy and Uma as he shield them with his body. While Bender grab Dr. Zoidberg and hold the Lobster in front him for protection.

"Hooray, Zoidberg is useful"

"I told you there was monster" Uma cried as she tightened her arms around Amy.

Slowly the shadow with bright yellow eyes takes a step forward, The Planet Express crew huddle together in fear as small hairy brown paw step into the light.

As the creature came forward and let out a happy bark…..

…

…..

Wait a minute!? A bark?

…

…..

The crew open their eyes or, an eyes in Leela case, there right in front of them stood a small brown little puppy dog.

"Sweety neptune it that a dog" ask Hermes.

Fry froze as time stood still for him as a flashback enter his mind.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _A scruffy dog that look mix with border terrier scratches his ear. It hide in an alley as it watches Fry deliver a pizza across the street. Fry buzzes the intercom._

" _Yes?" ask a man on intercom_

" _Pizza delivery for Mr..." Fry checks the note and struggle to read the piece of paper in the dark "Seymour Asses?"_

 _The man on intercom voice turn snotty as he replied "There's no one by that name here ... or anywhere. I hope that in time you'll realise what an idiot you've been."_

 _Fry's head lower as he look sad toward the ground "I wouldn't count on that." The pizza delivery boy walk toward the alley leaning against a wall slide down to the ground to sits. With a sigh of disappointment he opens the pizza box and takes out a slice and starts to eat it. The dog crawls out from behind a dumpster and whines. Fry sees the poor thing and notice admittedly the poor condition the dog was in._

" _Aw! Poor little guy. You look like you haven't eaten in a month. Here …" Fry offers the dog a slice... "but if Mr. Panucci asks, your name is Seymour Asses."_

 _The dog sniffles the slice then wolf it down quickly "I like you, Seymour. You're not constantly judging me like all the other dogs ... are you? Nah! We understand each other." He hands Seymour another slice watching the dog eager eat the slice "People think you're just a dumb mutt who smells bad, can't find a girlfriend and has a crummy job. But you're keepin' it real and you call no man "Mister". Getting up Fry leave the rest of the pizza for the dog._

" _Well, goodbye."_

 _As Fry rode away the dog look at the pizza then back to toward the kind strange and made his decision to follow him._

 _Thru time Seymour and Fry grew closer, the dog was loyal and faithful to the point where the dog had even attack mugger who try to rob him. Fry eventually taught him to bark/sing Walking on Sunshine._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

At the end Fry decided not clone Seymour seen that his puppy had twelve years a of life his without him. Yet stand in front of him was the exact replica of his puppy down to the wet dog smell that alway linger no matter how dry the puppy was.

"It can't be" Fry takes tender step forward "Seymour?"

The dog floppy ears perk up, as it let out a happy bark and leap across the room. With such forces Seymour launch itself to Fry making them fall backward on the ground. With a happy bark the puppy from the past cover Fry with happy licks of affection.

"Aw he so adorable" cooed Amy as she knee down and start to pet the dog.

"Puppy" cried Uma as her hands eagerly ran into its fur.

"Well I be a monkey's uncle, isn't that the Fossil of Fry dog?" Ask Hermes.

Dr. Zoidberg pick up the dog and sniff it "Hmm wet musk with slight of two week old garbage." then ran his tentacles mouth over the dog fur "mmm with slight aftertaste of rotten sewage water, it could use some sprinkle of mold though."

"Yonk" Quickly Fry yanks Seymour out of the lobster claw "Don't even think about it Dr. Zoidberg or have you with side of butter."

Crouching down the lobster alien did his famous"Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!"

Everyone gather around the 20century dog petting and cuddling it. All except for Leela and Bender. Bender reason for being jealous of the new arrival and Leela for well being Leela enough said.

Leela let out a frustrated sigh "Come on people, enough of cuddling the damn mutt already. We need to find my ship."

"First off" Hermes stated as pointed his right index finger up "The Planet Express belong to the company, and second" This time the Jamaican stared right into her eye "your attitude need to stop mon, We need to follow the proper procedures." Suddenly Jamaican music start playing "Alright everyone line up is time find our miss things"

The group form a conga line then started to making their way to the door with Uma holding the back end of her daddy shirt and Seymour at the end hoping on two legs after her while Leela grumble to herself as she follow.

The the top of the building open up and fly down was the missing Planet Express Ship. Making every one pause then turn toward the railing. The ship door open and out came the Professor "Good New Everyone the lounge couch is clean and the TV screen is fix" he boast as Scruffy came down rolling down the missing but now clean couch. As Professor Farnsworth made his way down the whole crew gap at him.

Bender let out a low whistle "Well that wrap up that mystery."

"Professor are you wear my clothes!" Shriek Amy.

It would seem that the Professor had new _welllll_ familiar pink outfit on.

The old man look down at his clothes as the pink outfit appear on him with bloat pot belly sticking out "So it seems, now that explains why I felt so free" Then he strick a pose with a hand his hip and the other behind his head "No wonder those pervert men couldn't take their eyes off of me." He gave sexy smile "Who could resist all this" he stated as his wrinkles wiggle all over the place.

 _The Professor start to black out as the title the end start to appear._

 _Bender: "WAIT A MINUTE! You can't End this now!"_

 _WishStarAllie: "But Bender I am so tired and my fans have been waiting for this chapter for a month now."_

 _Bender: "That no excess missy, you had big plans for this chapter and you want to end it now."_

 _WishStarAllie: "Well I can do my plans in the next chapter."_

 _Bender: "No way, you already have the next chapter outline you can't just quite this while you're still ahead"_

 _WishStarAllie: "But I have no ideal how to flow the next scene into the story"_

 _Bender: "So just put the main point then get to good stuff"_

 _WishStarAllie: "Fine…. Stupid robot….. Thinking he all that"_

 _Bender:"Sweet heart I am ALL THAT AND THEN SOME. Now onto the story meat pack "_

It was finally night time and the planet express crew were at their indivale homes.

Professor Farnsworth was looking there a microscope as he wrote notes and keep saying "oh my." Scruffy pass him and continue to mob as he listen to the professor rant. In the back Dr. Zoidberg was in a trash can eating a banana peel.

Hermes and his lovely wife, LaBarbara are sitting on their bed. Hermes is going threw some paper work as he shows his wife a picture of Uma. He has worry expression on his face as his explain something to her making the woman gasp.

Leela is sound asleep with Nibbler on her stomach. The young woman let out a huge unattractive snore as she turns on her side knocking her pet off of her. The three eyed creature narrow its eyes at her and shove his owner across the bed. Nibbler then curled himself into a ball and started to close his eyes only to have a hand come out nowhere and karate chop the alien out of the bed.

For once Amy was at her own apartment. The young woman had two picture in her hands. One was a beautiful heart shape frame with of her boyfriend, Kiff in it. While the other was a flimsy piece of paper of kids drawing that has four stick figure on it, one was gray that was right behind the red stick person while the other was pink in between those two stick people a was smaller yellow stick person. Around the whole drawing was a big blue heart. Amy looked between to the pictures and let out a sad sigh.

At Apartment 00100100 lay asleep was the rest of the crew. Fry was sleeping on his bed with his little girl, Uma snuggle next to him. In between the two the newly revive puppy, Seymour, whose body was curled into Uma but its head was resting on Fry. The three look had the look of containment as they rest the night away.

All seem at peace in the world except for one anger robot. Who stood at the door stare at the happy family.

"First Fry gets a kid then he get his 1000 year old dog back. What next a wife and house with white picket fence! Then before long Fry will leave his old pal Bender behind as he goes on his merry way. How did this all happen?"

Bender stare down at his friend "What am I in? Some type of sci-fi fiction movie. I need to end this now, but how?" The robot glare down as he stare at the dog, he let out an evil laugh as darkness creep around the dog.

 _ **Scene Change**_

Somewhere inside a dark building where people, robot and aliens gather around a huge circle cage. A giant robot that had microphone head spoke out to the crowd. "First up tonight we have Sal undefeated monster of a canine, Archturus!" The crowd screamed as giant black bulldog with saber tooth tiger teeth and red eye. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white spick bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its dog long thick tail has a Medieval spike ball and three sharp clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns that was splashed with blood. It let out a mighty howl making the ground shake.

"Fighting him is a new comer Bender and his border terrier, Seymour Butts!" They crowd cheered again, however once they seen the dog the crowd start to laugh at it.

Sal laugh as he held his big belly "Haha Oh man that thing is barely a snack for Archturus" as the monster's dog snicker with it owner.

Seymour frighteningly look around the arena as a giant dark shadow appears on top of him. The 20 century mutt look up at the monstrous of a dog. The bull dog gave a creepy smile as it thick tongue lick it's up lip slowly.

"Oh, boy" A fat robot known as Fat-bot, spoke as he stood beside Bender. "Are sure it good ideal to have Seymour face the top dog on his first match?"

Bender smirk as he let out an evil laugh "Of course that why put all money on Archturus to win, I just hope that monster doesn't get chock on the little furball."

"But Bender I thought Seymour was one of yours thug dog?"

"Of course not."

"Then why did you gave me all the that money to bet on Seymour?" ask Fat-bot.

"Wait, What?" Bender grab the front of the fat robot chest and held him high "I told to place my money against that mangy mutt" the robot yelled.

"I did" The big robot held out a piece paper "Here the ticket."

Bender snatch the piece of paper out of the other robot hand and read it. "You idiot you bet on that mangy mutt to win."

"Oh gosh but I thought you said to bet against the mangy mutt."

Bender drop the robot to the ground "Seymour is the mangy mutt you doofus."

"Ohhh, I'm sorry please don't hurt me!"

Bender start to put his leg over the cage "maybe it not too late stop the match."

"Ready!" The announcer suddenly yelled. "Fight!"

"Oh shit, I am bone" Bender stated.

Fat-bot cover his eyes "I can't watch" then he start to eat railing of the cage.

 _The following is too graphic for young viewers. I also don't want people to get mad about doing something realistic as a dog fights. Dog fights are real and they are very wrong so please just enjoy this a fake dog fight by the two dogs putting on boxing gloves and I will skip that part of the real fight enjoy. Time Skip._

"I can't believe it" Fat-bot spoke as the fight was over "I pick the right one. Oh, boy I am so happy I pick the right one"

"What are you talking about I pick the mangy mutt" Bender boast as he made way to for his winning.

"But I thought?"

Ignoring his robot compain Bender start to sang "Hi hoooo, Hi ho ooo, HI hoooooooo, Hi hooooo, Hi hooooooooooooo:: Hi ho Hi ho. It's off to collect cash I go." he Whistles "do do do do dodododo." Bender had skip in his step "Hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho Hi ho. All that mulan is all mine, hmmm hmm"

As Bender count his money happily he didn't notice the Robot Mafia approach him.

"Ahem" one of the gang robot spoke making the Bender raise it head.

"What do you want?" Ask Bender.

Joey Mousepad spoke up "It has come to our attention that it was your mutt that cheated are most favorite prize win dog out of his fifty win."

"Cheated!? I would never. It not like I didn't think about it I just didn't have the time too." Bender cried as the yellow robot snaps his clamps at him.

Clamps snap his clamps quickly "Now how about you shut that dumb mug up of your, before I clamp it shut for you. Then I get your mitts off the dough before I stuff these clamps down your can mouth - and tell your tubby buddy to hand over the cash. You hear."

"What my eager friend is try to say is" Donbot spoke calmly as he took a step forward "That my associates and I believed that you unfair won this match and would much appreciate you hand over what is rightly our before my friend here how you say get a little pinchy so to speak."

"Yeaaaaahhhh, It's gonna be clamp this, clamp that. Bada-climp, bada-clamp!"

Bender put his hand on chin in a thinking position. "Hmmmmm when you put that way. Yonk!" Bender then snatch the cash and roll Fat-bot toward the Robot Mafia.

"Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy." The robot cry as roll on top of the mopster.

"AHH get this beach whale of me!" Cried Donbot.

"I am going to clamp the metal off that robot!" scream Clamps.

Bender took of running from the Robot Mafia. The robot ran as far as he could go. He jumped the top of buildings right behind each alleyway, dodging traffic as he ran. By the time he made it home it was the next day.

Bender made his way toward the door to his apartment. His body was dent and rustide. As he open the door he gasp his eye exdent. The apartment was newly refurbished. In the live room Fry sit in a new recline chair in front of a huge tv with a universal remote.

"Hey Bender, come take a sit, I'll grab you a beer." Fry said as he get up and stretch and made his way to the new stainless steal fridge.

"What how!?" Bender ask as he look around.

"Funny thing this morning Seymour wake me up with this huge bag of cash. I talking about lots of money"

Bender quickly check his chest cavity only to find it empty.

"Anyway after arguing with Leela about the money I spend it on refurbished our home and course on Uma too. Though check it out I got you the whole fancy chef stuff." Fry explained as he show Bender the new kitchen set "Leela thought I should buy a house or something. But I was like no way I'm not doing that without Bender. How can she think I would go anywhere with you."

Bender took the beer from Fry as look around the house again. "Oh well. Umm… Where is the kid and that mutt of your."

"I ask Amy to babysitting them. We haven't had any bro time since Uma has join our family." Fry stated as nudge his robot friend side.

Bender look down at the 36 cent on the table and start to cry oil as drip out of his eyes.

 **I hope you guy enjoy this chapter have nice day. Please don't forget to review.**


	7. Respond To TimeLordMaster108

**Not Chapter**

 **This is My Response to TimeLordMaster108 for their review.**

 _TimeLordMaster108_ _Review is the follow_

 _Also forgot to say that Fry and Amy don't belong together, Amy is with Kiff and Fry's with Leela and also if you don't like the show and haven't watched it then you shouldn't write fanfiction about it, the meaning of fanfiction is for actual fans to write stories based on their favourite franchise and expand the universe._

I'm sorry that you did not enjoy my story. You are title to your own opinion but however it is apparent that you do not understand what **FAN** fiction is or apparently you are new to the fanfiction Community. Fanfiction Is a community is an opportunity to bring our imaginations to life To recreate our favorite animes cartoons movies end image we see and are able to share it to the world. Imagination is a great thing and fanfiction is one way to bring people's imaginations to life. End fanfiction we can make bad guys into good guys peir characters that have never meet have love stories based on the same sex. Fanfiction is where color, sex and gender does not matter it gives a chance to step away from the world of prejudice. End fanfiction we are the creators we are the writers the artist and the imagination. You stated _the meaning of fanfiction is for actual fans to write stories based on their favourite franchise and expand the universe._ So how is my **fan** expanded version is different than any other. So when you say that you know what **fan** **fiction** means why don't you try reading some fanfiction and then you will understand that it's all about what a writer's imagination. It is for fun! So if you do not enjoy the fun I suggest not reading the stories.

Have a lovely day!


	8. Chapter 7: Where the Buggalo Roam

**One Difference**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Where the Buggalo Roam  
** **  
Hello this is WishStarAllie, I just want to say this chapter was inspired by nightmaster000, who suggest this great ideal. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also like to say that this story now officially has beta reader give up for The Mad King Ben! So if you are haven't already read the last non-beta chapters before then I recommend to reread the now clean up version. The Mad King Ben do you have anything you want to say to the audience?**

 **The Mad King Ben: Thank you Allie. Hello readers, Ben here! Just want to let you all know that so far, only the first two chapters have been beta'd. The other chapters will follow soon, but there may be delays from time to time.**

 **Also as a heads up, Mr. and Mrs. Wong and the Native Martians will speak in broken English just as they do in the show. With that said, it's time for the disclaimer and the opening caption!**

 **Disclaimer: Check the first chapter, we still own nothing…  
**  
 **Krafted With Luv**

 **By Monsters**

 **On to the story!** ****

In the depths of space, the Planet Express ship was flying towards the planet Mars ("Mightiest of Planets") and landed just outside the Wong Ranch. The crew was greeted by a sign saying, "You've Come To The Wong Place." While the group steps up to the porch of the house, Amy rings the doorbell, prompting the peephole on the door to open.

From the other side, Mr. Wong's voice could be heard. "Yes?"

"Hi, Dad. It's me and my co-workers." Amy answered as she nervously fidgeted.

Mrs. Wong voice broke through from inside. "Open up, Leo. It's Amy and her weirdos."

From the Wong's Entrance Room/living room, the Planet Express crew looked around the house. Mrs. Wong smiled brightly at the group and greeted, "Howdy, friends! Welcome to Mars!"

Fry shifted Uma on his hip as he looked around. "Thanks so much for inviting us, Mr. and Mrs. Wong, I've never been to a Mars Day barbecue. Well any type barbecue that wasn't on planet Earth, really."

Not missing a beat, Mr. Wong was quick to respond. "Oh, Mars Day much better than Earth Day. Dump trash wherever you want! Big, empty planet!" Mr. Wong bragged.

Suddenly, Mr. Wong felt something grab onto his cowboy hat, then heard a young, high pitched voice follow.

"Daddy! Gimmy, gimmy hat!" Uma cried as she tried to yank the hat off of him.

Fry quickly grabbed her tiny hands.

"No, Uma, we don't grab other people's things." He chastised.

The little girl let out a high pitched giggle. Mrs. Wong's eyes widened as she stared at the little girl with bright green eyes, that looked so much like her daughter, that was currently in the young man's arms. The same man, who had once claimed to be Amy's boyfriend when she and her husband had last seen him on that doomed cruise ship. With those two thoughts in mind, the metaphorical gears began to spin.

Amy giggled lightly at the two. "You know, I think I have a few hats that could fit her that are up in my room, Fry. I could let her take a few if she wants."

"Hat! Hat! Hat!" Uma cheered as her arms stretched out to Amy.

"You do?" Asked Fry, as he struggled to hold on to the excited little girl. "Whoa, settle down missy!"

Amy laughed as she took the little girl from his arms. "You should never come between a woman and her accessories." She declared with pride.

"Duly noted." Fry stated with a tired grin, as he began to wonder how someone so small could have so much energy.

"HAT MAMMY!" Uma cried out to remind Amy of their current mission.

With the word 'Mammy' being so close to 'Mommy,' Mrs. Wong could no longer hold her excitement anymore.

"GRANDCHILD!"

The next thing either Fry or Amy knew, Uma was out of Amy's arms and into her mother's. "Grandchild, I'm Grandma, look Leo, grandchild! Amy finally get off fat behind and get us grandchild!"

"Amy got us grandchild?" Asked Mr. Wong with barely restrained glee.

"Yes, yes, look he Grandpa. He no good, don't worry about Grandpa." She said with a dismissive wave towards 'Grandpa' as he tried to take Uma from his wife, the act making the little girl giggle.

"Hey, Grandpa wants to hold grandchild now!" He complained, as he made another attempt to reach over and grab the little girl.

"No, Grandma gets to hold grandchild because Grandma is favorite grandparent, isn't that right grandchild?" ask Mrs. Wong.

"Right, Grandma!" Uma giggled as she agreed.

"EEEEEEEE, She called me Grandma!" Mrs. Wong shouted happily, as she bounced up and down with Uma in her arms.

Not to be out done, Mr. Wong started to use his ultimate weapon: bribing.

"Now call me Grandpa. I'll get you a pony."

"GRANDPA!"

Pulling out his phone, Mr. Wong began to make calls in order to buy a pony for his sweet grandchild.

Off on the sidelines, both Fry and Amy could only watch the excitement shown between the three.

"So on the scale between 1 and 10, how upset will your parents be when they find out that Uma isn't really their grandchild?" Asked Fry, a hint of worry in his voice.

"With 10 being the high, hmmm…I'd say about 200 Kazillion." Answered Amy as her head sank, then her eyes looked up at him, a hint of playfulness shining within them. "So, do you want to get hitched or be buried out back?"

The two shared a laugh until Mrs. Wong's voice broke through their reverie. "OK, while me and Grandpa spoil grandchild that Amy finally produce for us. Y'all make yourselves at home."

Zoidberg could be seen standing on the landing, dressed only in a bathrobe and holding a green bottle. "Don't mind if I already did. By the way, do you have anymore of this Dom Perignon Bubble Bath? There was only enough to fill the tub halfway."

Without taking their eyes off their 'new grandchild,' both Mr. and Mrs. Wong each pulled out a gun and shot the green bottle out of the lobster's claw.

Fry gulped at the display of weaponry. "So, where's the closest courthouse you have around here?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Outside, on the Wong Ranch, the Wongs and the Planet Express crew passed by a field where a man was rolling out rows of fully-grown corn. Uma was on the ground nearby playing with Seymour while the rest followed Mr. Wong.

Professor Farnsworth looked around at all the open land surrounding them. "This is quite a large ranch you have."

Not one to miss a chance to brag, again, Mr. Wong agreed proudly. "17.9 billion acres. We own entire western hemisphere." Mr. Wong then whispered to the Professor. "That the best hemisphere!"

"It's the same on Earth!" Commented the Professor.

They all looked over a fence at a herd of giant black and white beetles as Mr. Wong continued to explain. "Here is most number one product of all: The mighty buggalo! They used for everything: meat, milk and their shells make good row boat." He points to Zoidberg, who was rowing on a buggalo shell on a nearby lake, as he finished.

"I broke your television!" Shouted Zoidberg without a hint of shame.

Hermes, being the experienced bureaucrat that he was, couldn't help but count the overwhelming number of the bugs. "Mon, it must take forever to brand all those cattle."

Mr. Wong merely shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. We own so much stuff, it easier just to brand everything that not ours." To prove a point he brands Hermes' briefcase with a 'Not Property Of Wongs' brand.

Looking at his briefcase with distaste, the accountant frowned. "Please don't do that."

Turning away from the conversation between her dad and Hermes, Amy spots something familiar and leaped over the fence towards a buggalo. It was surrounded with cushy things and had a purple ribbon tied around its neck.

"Betsy!" She cried, as it licked her cheek. The rest of the group gathered around the two. "This is my sweet, little Betsy. I raised her from a larva that ate one of my sweaters."

Mr. Wong nodded. "Yes, everybody love Betsy. We going to eat her at Amy's wedding. If she ever get married! WAIT A MINUTE!" Realizing something, he quickly turned to Fry and pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU GET MY AMY PREGNANT AND YOU NO MARRY?!"

Fry held up his hands in defense as he tried to prevent, or at least stall, the upcoming eruption. "Well you see sir…"

"MA GET SHOTGUN! WE HAVING OLD FASHION WEDDING!"

"Way ahead of you, Grandpa!" Mrs. Wong yelled back, as she handed the weapon to her husband while she held a phone to her ear. "How soon you get here? IT'S GOING TO BE A WEDDING TODAY!"

"AMY!" Fry screamed when the gun was shoved in his face. He was happy that Uma was too distracted with Seymour to notice what was happening.

"DAD!" Amy cried as she jump in between the two.

"What, daughter? I am finally proud of you for giving us beautiful grandchild." Asked Mr. Wong. "Whatever do you have to say to your very proud parents?"

"Well…you see, dad…hehe…daddy," Amy cleared her throat and tried again. "The truth is..."

"Go on, proud daughter of mine." Mr. Wong encouraged.

"The thing between Fry and I…"

Mrs. Wong gasped suddenly. "Oh don't tell me carrot head got you knocked up again?"

"He put another bun in oven?!" Mr. Wong paused to take a look at his daughter's stomach in realization. "So daughter not getting fat? She just pregnant."

"DADDY!"

Mrs. Wong jumped up and down in excitement and cheered. "More grandchildren!"

Mr. Wong winked at Fry. "You're a sharpshooter son." He complimented as he tipped his hat with his gun.

"He gonna be shot if he don't marry Amy before next grandchild." Mrs. Wong threatened.

Mr. Wong pointed his gun at Fry, again, making him release a horror filled scream. The next thing Mr. Wong knew, his gun was ripped out of his hands.

"What going on here!?" Leela asked as she held the shotgun up high and of outreach.

"LEELA!" Fry and Amy shouted out in relief.

"Out the way, tight tits!" Said Mrs. Wong as the elderly, little Chinese woman stepped up to the much taller woman. "Carrot head need to marry Amy before second grandchild."

Leela sighed as she rolled her one eye. "As much as I enjoy a good old fashioned shotgun wedding. The truth is Amy is not pregnant…are you, Amy?"

"NO!"

"Right…furthermore, Amy is not Uma's mother. She is Fry's ADOPTED child."

"So carrot head didn't knock up daughter?" Asked a saddened Leo Wong.

"Nope."

"Uma not grandchild?" Asked an equally sad Inez Wong.

"No."

The old married couple sulked together until Mr. Wong thought of an idea and snapped his fingers. "Hmmm, Ma come here." Mrs. Wong moved closer and leaned towards her husband. "How do we help get Carrot Top and Daughter together so that we can get Uma as Grandchild and they can make more grandchildren, lot and lots of grandchildren."

"Ohohh, Papa you come up with good idea. I had good idea too, we put our ideas together and get grandchild!"

"I know! Ok here plan you talk to Amy, I'll take care of carrot head."

"Why do you take carrot head? Daughter is so stubborn."

"Cause Amy no listen to me, she listen to you." Mr. Wong pointed out.

Mrs. Wong frowned as she nodded. "True, cause you so mean."

"It how I show affection!" Mr. Wong defended as he turned around to face the group. "So who new boy toy Amy?"

"Daddy!" Amy cried. "Gleesh! Don't say things like that when you meet Kif tonight."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Up in space, a serious conversation was taking place on the bridge of the Nimbus. As the ship was orbiting Mars, Captain Zapp Brannigan and Lieutenant Kif Kroker were discussing Kif's relationship as they talked near a photo of Amy.

"Now remember, Kif, the quickest way to a girl's bed is through her parents. Have sex with them and you're in." Explained Zapp.

"Actually, sir, I'm-I'm a little nervous about meeting her family."

Zapp nodded in understanding. "Well that's natural. After all you're meek and uninteresting." Then the captain slapped the alien on the back, hard. "Until now you've gotten by on my left-over charisma, scrounging off it like a tiny charisma parasite."

Kif gasped for breath. "I just hope they like me."

"And why wouldn't they? Yes, yes, I know: tiny, meek, uninteresting. Spare me your tedious life story, Kif. And above all have fun!" Zapp exclaimed happily as he watched his second in command leave his ship. "It's not like you're competing with some peasant with a heart of gold."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Outside of the Wongs' House, a great many people had gathered at the ranch to celebrate Mars Day with some country music and barbecued buggalo. Fry sneezed and looked around for a moment, until his attention was grabbed by his daughter pulling on his pant leg. He reached down and spun Uma around in a circle as Seymour barked happily around the two while the DJ scratched some country music.

Bender could be seen on the stage as he sang. "Yeah, yeah, get on down!" He scratches again. "Oh, yeah! Drop another barnyard bomb on us, Vanilla Corn!"

"Yo, fool, it's Mixmaster Festus!" The irked DJ shouted back.

Mr. Wong was putting more buggalo meat on the barbecue and started to serve the cooked meat. A Pepto-Bismol tanker soon pulled up next to a BBQ Sauce tanker and unloads itself. Hermes set his plate of buggalo meat down on a barrel and pumped some Pepto-Bismol onto it. He then picks it up and walks over to the barbecue. "So what's Mars Day about, anyway?" He asked the elder Wongs.

"It commemorate the day centuries ago when our ancestor, Sir Reginald Wong, bought Mars from stupid natives." Mrs. Wong explained.

Leela frowned at the description of the Native Martians and asked in anger. "How can you call the Native Martians stupid?"

Mr. Wong grinned at her. "They sell whole planet for one bead. Sound stupid to me!" He laughed as he slapped his leg.

"That is stupid." Farnsworth agreed.

Leela stomped her foot in disgust and anger. "I can't believe you're laughing at the tragic exploitation of a proud, bead-loving people!"

"Lighten up, tight tits. It funny!" Mrs. Wong exclaimed.

"Of course it is. But you don't have to laugh!" Said Leela.

Amy and Kif were standing by the buffet, waiting for Kif to muster his courage. She then surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. "Amy, no! Not on your parents' planet!" He cried out in embarrassment.

An old fashioned, rough and tumble cowboy walked up to the couple. "Howdy, Amy. Glad to see you've come back to the country. It's where the flavor is." The man said with a smooth Southern drawl.

Amy squealed in excitement as she hugged the cowboy. "RJ, this is my boyfriend, Kif."

RJ looked down in disgust at the alien before him. "This wimp? You've gone down a long way, baby." He proceeded to take out a cigarette box. "Cigarette, partner?"

"Oh, I don't-" Kif tried turn him down, but was too slow, as RJ put one in Kif's mouth, making him cough.

"I haven't even lit it yet!" RJ stated in disbelief before lighting the cigarette.

"Oh. Is it lit now?" Kif asked.

"Yep." Kif started coughing again and spat the cigarette out. RJ deftly catches it and begins to smoke it. "You're pathetic!"

Beside them at the bar, Bender poured himself another drink, knocked it back, stacked the glass on top of thirteen others, poured the last of the bottle down his neck, and then stacked the bottle on top of eleven others. He then belched fire at the duo next to him. Kif cleared his throat and Amy wiped the sweat from her face.

Kif looked at the bottle of Jack Daniels with determination in his eyes. "Well, I might not like smoking, but I could use a drink of some hard, manly whiskey." The alien stated as he swiped the bottle from Bender hand.

"Hey!" Bender said in anger as he watched the little green man start to chug the bottle down.

"Oh, Kif! No!" Amy cried in worry, grabbing RJ's attention. The cowboy strode in front Kif and watched him drink. Lighting another cigarette just as the little alien realized he could not handle the hard liquor. Kif started to choke on the whiskey and spat it all over RJ; lighting the cowboy up in a spectacular burst of flames.

"AHHHH!" RJ screamed in terror as he began running around in pain from the fire and grabbing everyone's attention.

Fry came to the rescue and ran up with a bucket of the pink barbecue sauce and dumped it on the cowboy, putting the fire out. Fry sighed in relief as he just noticed everyone's eyes were on him.

"You can't have a barbecue without the sauce." He weakly joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Amy let out a snicker at Fry's lame joke while her parents burst out laughing.

"Oh, he make a funny!" Mrs. Wong managed to choke out.

Kif gave a weak chuckle. "I meant to do that." He commented to his girlfriend's parents.

His attempt at bravado failed as Mr. Wong glared at Kif. "You no funny, someone could have gotten hurt."

Kif looked down at this, while Zoidberg walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Wong. "Host-man! Host-woman! I'm having a wonderful time!" He tells them excitedly.

Mr. Wong frowned at Zoidberg, liking the alien less and less each time he saw him. "You here five hours and already you tear up couch, draw moustache on priceless painting and fill pool with brine shrimp."

Zoidberg nudged Mrs. Wong happily. "Not bad for a city boy, huh?" He bragged as Mr. Wong took a bite of caviar. "By the way, I took the liberty of fertilizing your caviar." Mr. Wong looks at his food as his chewing slowed to a stop.

Mrs. Wong decided to leave her husband with the pink lobster and walked up to Amy. "So that your boyfriend? He more like girlfriend to me." She commented as Kif drank some water down in a panic.

"Mom, you introduced me to Kif." Amy groaned weakly.

"I thought he was Captain. I must have been high that day." Amy's mom gave dismiss wave. "Why you with him when you have carrot head?" She asked.

"Mom, I told you Fry is just a friend…a really, really good friend."

"Amy, you said Fry is a good, good, good friend, that means he be a good, good boyfriend. Too many goods makes boyfriend." Her mother reasoned in a serious tone.

"MOM!"

"But, why you lie to yourself? You like carrot head; carrot head like you. Why y'all fight feelings. You so stubborn. You know, if it was me, I would grab it and squeeze it." Amy's mother mimicked a squeezing motion with her hands. "Then, I take both hands and he go and I go…. Oh yeah." Mrs. Wong's eyes glazed over as she lost herself in her thoughts.

"MOM!"

Mrs. Wong was snapped out of her fantasy by her daughter's shout. "Hey! I'm old, not dead." She snapped. "Where was I? Oh yeah, you need to snatch him before tight tits does." She motioned to Leela. "This isn't some parallel universe where you getting younger."

Outside of the Wongs' house, a loud noise that sounded like a very long 'ohmm' comes into earshot. Seymour started to bark warnings to Fry, as well as starting to pull on his jeans.

Fry looked around in worry. "What's that weird sound?" He asked as he quickly picked up Uma and cradled her in his arms.

The noise was steadily getting louder as the winds blew down the 'Happy Mars Day' banner. The wind was so strong, that it knocked the Pepto-Bismol tank down, making the BBQ splash both Fry and Uma.

"DADDY!" Uma cried in both fear and shock from being covered in the pink sauce.

Mrs. Wong screamed as she pointed to field. "Dust storm! Oh, dust storm! Everybody into house. Hurry, before we die. And wipe your damn feet!"

Everybody had been gathered together, within the Wong's lounge. Mrs. Wong looked out the window to make sure no one was left outside. "Phew! Everyone OK? No one considering lawsuit?"

Professor Farnsworth thought for moment. "Hmm. I might have mental anguish."

"I'll have you know I'm friends with every judge on planet." Mr. Wong warned.

"I'm OK then."

Mrs. Wong checked the window again. "Storm dying down. Leo, check if buggalo herd is OK." She then turned to Fry and Uma. "And you two, go upstairs and take shower, you both so messy." Just as she finished the sentence, Seymour licked the remaining pink sauce off of Uma's cheek.

Outside, on the Wongs' porch, Mr. Wong opened the door and looked across at the cattle. A tornado was sweeping across the ranch, taking the buggalo with it. Everyone gasped in surprise.

Mr. Wong cried in dismay. "Oh!"

Nearly everyone from the Plant Express, minus Fry and Uma, were waiting in the Wong's lounge.

"What happened to the buggalo?" asked Leela.

When she heard the question, Mrs. Wong ran down the stairs. "The buggalo are missing?" She asked in horror.

Mr. Wong angrily yelled. "They been rustled under cover of storm. We ruined!"

Zoidberg put his arms around Mr. and Mrs. Wong's shoulders, making them struggle to get him off, as he screamed. "Nooo!" They were finally able to push him away after much effort.

Amy looked at her parents in worry. "Don't worry, Daddy. It'll be OK." She tried to comfort them.

Mr. Wong mocked his daughter, "Oh, really? Who gonna save us?" He points at Leela. "One-eye, tight tits?" Then he points at Zoidberg "Lobster moocher?" Finally he points to Bender. "Drunken garbage can?"

Hermes looked around and then stood up heroically. "This sounds like a job for-"

"Lieutenant Kif Kroker!" Kif interrupted.

"Alright then." Shrugging his shoulders, Hermes sat down and began munching on some crisps, not at all bothered by what just happened.

"Aye-yah! Those buggalo are what made Wong family so rich and powerful. Oh, Inez, with them stolen, we ruined!" Mr. Wong yelled in frustration.

Mrs. Wong sharply turned to her husband. "OK. I want a divorce."

Zoidberg appeared out of no where, dressed in golfing clothes and on a gold cart, and cried out. "Mom! Dad! Don't ask me to choose!"

"They're not your parents, I'm not your sister, and that's not your golf cart." Amy stated, her ire towards Zoidberg's antics rising.

"Aw!" A saddened Zoidberg reverses the golf cart away.

Amy sighed as she attempted to calm herself down. "Everybody just calm down. Kif promised he'd catch the rustlers."

Just then Uma came running in wearing a pair pink cowboy boots, a blue jean skirt, a pink flannel shirt, and topped off with a pink cowboy hat. "Looky, looky, I'm a cowgirl!" The little girl shouted in joy, making everyone the room say 'aww' for a moment. Then she spun around and pointed to the stairs. "And Daddy is a cowboy! Looky, looky!"

As Fry entered the room, both Amy and her parents felt their jaws drop.

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to wear this stuff Mr. and Mrs. Wong?" Fry asked as he looked down at his outfit.

Amy felt herself blush at the sight before her. She gulped down some saliva as she checked Fry out from head to toe. Fry had his own pair of black cowboy boots, tight black jeans that hugged his ass just right, a black leather belt with a silver bulk of hawk, tucked in his pants was a pure black flannel with the top button undone so one could see the wife beater underneath, and to finish it off, on top of Fry's bright orange hair was a black cowboy hat. In other words, Fry was dressed as a sexy cowboy in all black. Her mouth began to water at the sight.

"If Amy doesn't want carrot head, I take him." Mrs. Wong whispered to her husband.

"Me too." He whispered back. "You did good Ma." Mr. Wong praised.

Kif entered behind Fry, and he too, was in cowboy gear. Only his consisted of brighter colors, and was well…not nearly as hot as Fry's outfit. "Mrs. Wong, do you have a neckerchief I could borrow?" He asked meekly.

Amy looked between the two and sighed to herself. 'Why is Fry making this so hard for me?'

"My plan is to take all the remaining buggalo and lead them on a rough, tough cattle drive. Then, when the rustlers attack, I'll make a citizen's arrest!" Kif explained to the group.

Unsure of the plan, Fry decided to state his worry. "Woah, Kif that sounds dangerous." Then Fry put his hand on the alien's shoulder. "Let me come with you, I can back you up." Seymour barked as he pulled at Kif's pants. "Look, it seems like Seymour wants to help too. Do you boy?" The dog barked and nodded his head.

"This still sound dangerous Fry. Someone could get killed." Stated Professor Farnsworth, with little actual concern in his voice. "Leela, Bender, I want you to go with them." The order had Leela sighing and Bender mocking the Professor behind his back.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Wong. I'll get your cattle back or die trying." Kif proclaimed confidently.

"Hey, we can't lose!" Mr. Wong cheered.

"Daddy!" Amy cried in frustration.

"Hermes can you keep an eye on Uma?" asked Fry.

"Of course mon, I'll keep an eye on the little angel like she was my own."

Outside the Wong Ranch, a ranch hand led some large spider creatures towards the departing group. "Here are your mounts!" He stated.

Leela walked up to one of the spiders and rubbed it, making the creature release a squelching noise. "She's got a fine coat." She complimented.

Kif looked around. "Now, all we need is some buggalo to lure the rustlers out. How many are left?" He asked.

Amy pulled up a familiar bug. "You're lookin' at her. Betsy's the only one left. She was curled up in my hamper when the storm hit."

Kif climbed onto a spider. "Saddle up, men. We got some no good rustlers to catch!"

On Mars' surface, Kif, Leela and Fry ride ahead while Bender sat on a wagon following them with Seymour as he started to play a banjo and sing a Bonanza-like tune.

Bender singing

"We've got a right to pick a little fight with rustlers,

Somebody wants to pick a fight with us,

He'd better bite my shiny metal ass!"

"Yee-haw!" cried Fry.

"ARRROORRR!" The dog joined in.

Leela looked around in wonder at the sight before her. "Wow, look at that: Olympus Mons, the tallest volcano in the solar system."

"Where?" Ask Fry as he looked around, unable to find it.

Leela sighed pointed. "Right in front of you." And followed it with the thought of, 'Dumbass.'

"Oh. Oh!"

"We'll camp near the top. The rustlers will be sure to spot us there." Kif stated as he made his way to the volcano.

Fry looked at the volcano in worry. "Is that safe?" He was sadly ignored.

On the Olympus Mons volcano, the party had set up camp for the night. While sitting around the campfire, Bender tries to set the mood by telling a ghost story.

Bender spoke in scary voice. "…And even though the computer was off and unplugged, an image stayed on the screen. It was ... the Windows logo!" He yelled dramatically.

Fry rolled his eyes. "Pft, that's not scary!"

"It is if you're a laser printer." Bender explained to them.

Leela smiled, it was her turn tell a story. "OK, my turn to tell a ghost story. Once, there was this woman driving-"

"Hook on the hand!" Fry cried.

Kif then started. "OK, I've got one. This family-"

"Man in the attic!" He interrupted again.

Leela huffed in annoyance. "Fine, Mr. Know-It-All-About-Something-Finally, you tell a story!"

"With pleasure." Fry said with a smirk and proceeded to hit Bender's chest, resulting in guitar popping out. "But my story is more of legend."

"(Ghost) Riders In The Sky" by Johnny Cash

As Fry started to strum the guitar, making a beautiful noise, and started his story. "Now this guys, this is something that happened a long time ago, way before even I was born so try not to be too scared and listen to what happens when a man make a deal with the devil to try save his father." As he began to play the guitar, he took a deep breath and started to sing.

Fry tipped his hat as he strummed the guitar while Bender took out a keyboard and horn and start to play along with him.

"An old cowboy went riding out one dark and windy day

Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way

When all at once a mighty herd of red-eyed cows he saw

Plowing through the ragged skies and up a cloudy draw"

As he sang, the group stared into the fire as flames seemed to turn into wild horses with a cowboy riding one.

"Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel

Their horns were black and shiny and their hot breath he could feel

A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky

For he saw the riders coming hard and he heard their mournful cries"

Seymour jumped up besides Fry and started to howl during the 'Yippies.'

"Yippie I oh oh oh

Yippie I aye ye ye

Ghost riders in the sky"

Kif started to see himself in the fire as he rode a horse like a true man while he chased the rustlers.

"Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred

Their shirts all soaked with sweat

He's riding hard to catch that herd

But he ain't caught em yet

Cause they got to ride forever on that range up in the sky

On horses snorting fire as they ride on hear their cries"

Leela's eye widened as she watched Fry play. The fire glow lighting up his face. She caught herself blushing then slapped herself as she shook her head.

"As the riders loped on by him he heard one call his name

'If you wanna save your soul from hell a-riding on our range

Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride

Trying to catch the devil's herd across these endless skies"

In the bush watching them was Amy. She had wanted to jump out and scare them during Fry's story, but was soon entranced by the man's singing. As she listened to Fry sing, her face started to feel warmer. The young woman closed her eyes and sat back to enjoy Fry's singing.

Yippie I oh oh oh

"Yippie I aye ye ye

Ghost riders in the sky

Ghost riders in the sky

Ghost riders in the sky"

"So remember, you always have to pay the devil his due." Fry told the group, finishing his song.

Just as Fry ended the song, Amy jumped out of a bush making everyone jump in shock and fright. "Wow, Fry, that was great." She praised.

Fry blushed in embarrassment, unused to being praised, and rubbed the back of his head. "Huh? Geez, thanks, Amy." He said earnestly.

Amy lowered her eye's seductively as she stared at Fry. Kif promptly cleared his throat as he got in between the two, breaking their trance. "Amy? What are you doing here?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I forgot to give you something before you left." Amy stated sweetly.

"What?" Asked Kif as Amy kissed him. "Amy, this no time for your shenanigans. If I am going to catch these no good rustlers and get your parents' approval, then I need to focus." He declared dismissively, much to her frustration and sadness, as he walked away. ( I know this might be out of character for Kif but remember this fanfiction and I try to mold it to a different fan story. If it help you think of it as a different dimension.[We've already diverged from canon within the first chapter, why should altering a bit of personality matter? – The Mad King])

Hearing this made Amy lower her head, feeling distraught. She felt a lick on her hand and looked down to see the 20th century dog. She couldn't help but smile at the way Seymour was trying to cheer her up. 'Maybe it was a mistake coming here.' Amy thought to herself.

Night soon fell and we find the group settling in for the night. Leela was sound sleep, Bender was recharging in a corner, and Kif was looking over his plans as he worried about getting Amy's parents' approval.

Seymour was snuggled between Amy and Fry as they lay next to each other, staring up at the stars. "I love it out here, Amy. The fresh air, the open space, everything is so peaceful here. I used dream of coming to Mars and now here I am. I feel so lucky to be able to experience all of this." Fry told her.

Amy turned on to her side and stared at him. "Do you ever miss the past?"

Fry was quiet for awhile, no one had ever really asked him that question. He had been here for so long, yet everyone seemed to forget where he was originally from.

"Yeah, I do." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Sometimes I do miss it, so much sometimes. Yeah, I had crappy life, with crappy job, and crappy girlfriend. But the year 2000 was my home. It was where I grew up, it's what shaped me to be the man today."

Fry turned to his side and started to pet Seymour. "Don't get me wrong, I love it here. I got job I love, a great apartment, Bender, heck I even got my own kid now, one that wasn't an accidental pregnancy1" He laughed a little. "Now I have Seymour here again…" He stared into Amy's eyes, "…and you of course."

Amy blushed as she looked down, unable to face Fry after such a heartfelt admittance. "I'm sensing a but here."

Fry sat up slightly and looked behind Amy. "Well, you do have nice one."

"FRY!" Amy smacked his arm, making him laugh harder.

"Alright." Fry calmed his laughter, then looked serious for moment. "But I miss my home…I miss my family…" He looked down for a moment. "I miss my mom."

Amy gasped at hearing this, as far she knew Fry, he had hardly ever talked about his mom. She heard about the pizza place he worked for, his brother, heck, even his ex-girlfriend. She guessed it was better for him to remember the bad stuff, then long for the stuff he would miss.

Unnoticed by Fry, a tear escaped his eye while he was lost in his memories. It wasn't until Amy's hand gently wiped the tear the away was he brought out of his musings. The two gazed at each other. All the pain, all the worry escaped the two as they stared deeply into the other's eyes. They leaned in to each other, completely forgetting the world around them. Their eyes started to close as their lips barely touched. They were so close. And then, the ground began to shake.

"What's that?" Leela cried in alarm as she woke up.

Amy and Fry looked over the rim of the volcano and into the crater below. The inside of the crater was filled with the Wong's missing buggalo.

"The buggalo! They're in the crater." Amy cried in relief.

Kif puffed out his chest. "The rustlers must have seen me coming and run off scared." He boldly stated.

"Sure, that what happen" Bender stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

We rejoin the group with the sun up and Kif pulling a wire from a mine shaft on the side of the volcano.

"OK, the dynamite's in place." Kif told the others.

Amy looked worried as she asked. "Are you sure there's no other way to get the buggalo out?"

"Yeah," Fry agreed, " I mean I'm not smart or anything, but even I know that... Volcano + Dynamite = Explosion. Then Explosion + Lava + Us = Bye Bye."

"Well the thing is-" Leela started.

"Adieu." Fry continued.

"You see-"(Leela)

"Arrivederci."(Fry)

"The point is-"(Leela)

"Adios."(Fry)

"If you let me-"(Leela)

"Sayonara."(Fry)

"FRY!" Leela shouted in anger and frustration as she was finally getting tired of being interrupted.

Fry was quiet for a moment. "Can I say one more?" He asked.

Leela huffed as she crossed her arms. "Oh alright."

"Thanks Leela." Fry cleared his throat. "Thank you and good night."

"Better?" Leela asked.

"Yep."

Leela sighed. "Now what I was trying to say is, unless your parents have thousands of helicopters at their disposal, the dynamite is our best bet."

"Well, actually-" Amy said hesitantly.

"Of course rich girl will have thousands of helicopters." Bender mocked as he crossed his arms. "I bet she has first class seating for us too." Bender added while Amy gave a bashful smile since it was kind true. The robot rolled his eyes at her. "Great, take fun out everything Amy….there better be important beer on that helicopter." He warned.

"Great! Let me just call my parents."

Kif jumped up to stop her. "No, Amy! How am I going to prove to your parents that I am manly enough for you?"

"But Kif-"

"Amy, I am sorry but you just need to let me do this." Kif huffed as he snatched the detonator from Bender. "Just stand out the way, I am the man here, I am the one in charge, I am the captain of this group so what I say goes." The alien looked angrily at the volcano. "And I say lets blow up this piece of rock." He detonated the dynamite and the buggalo were blown out of the crater and began to roll down the side of the volcano.

Leela looked impressed. "Kif, you did it. I'm impressed, but how did you know the dynamite would work?"

Kif smirked at her. "I once took a seminar in ejecting chickens from a sand dune. The principle is essentially the same." Then he turned to Amy. "Do you think your parents would be impressed?" He asked. Amy huffed and turned her head sharply away from him.

A familiar noise soon returned and Fry quickly scooped up Seymour and ran towards Amy. "Hey, it's that 'barbecue's over' sound again." He stated as he wrapped his free arm around Amy and tried to cover, her just as dust flies up and the tornado blows towards them.

"Sandstorm!" Leela shouted as the tornado began to pick up the buggalo and them. They tumbled around inside the tornado and eventually they fell to the ground. "We're in the eye of the storm!" She shouted again.

"Where?" Asked Fry as he held Amy and Seymour close to him. While Bender stood behind him taking the hit of any falling debris.

"What's that?" Bender asked as he pointed to the sky.

There is a buzzing noise as three Native Martians came through the tornado, riding flying buggalo. They had blue-grey skin and the tops of their heads were reminiscent of Earthican, Native American headgear, that had been fused to their head. Amy screamed and Seymour squeezed himself out of Fry's grip and started to bark at the strangers.

"Who are they?" asked Leela.

The lead Martian, Singing Wind, raised his hand. "Fehk! We are the Native Martians."

Everyone except Fry gasped. After a late reaction, he also gasps. "Also, I didn't know buggalo could fly." He followed up.

"Only those who revere Mother Mars can fly buggalo. And only they shall have buggalo. And they're us." The leader proclaimed.

"But your, um, Martian-ness, these buggalo aren't yours. They belong to the Wong family." Kif kindly pointed out.

Singing Wind was enraged after hearing this. "You mean family that took all Martian land and gave us one lousy bead?"

Amy pushed herself out of Fry's arms, this was her ancestors fault, maybe there was a way to negotiate this peaceful. "Uh-yeah, I am Amy Wong." Taking a deep breath she holds out her hand to the head Martian. "And you are?" She politely asked.

The leader growled at her. "Mad at Wong family! We plan to ruin them by stealing buggalo. But now we take girl instead."

Two other Martians picked Amy up, seeing this Fry and Seymour each jumped and grabbed or bit one of the flying buggalo's leg. "AMY!" He shouted as he tried to hold on to the bug desperately, only to get kicked in the face by the Martian.

"FRY!" Amy cried in fear, just as Fry lost his grip and fell to ground. Seymour let out a whimper as he slammed into ground beside Fry. "Don't hurt them! Can't we talk about this!" Amy screamed as the Martians fly away with her.

"Amy! Nooo!" Kif cried as he fell to the ground. He curled on the ground and let out a loud sob.

Fry ran over to Kif. "Come on! We have to go after them." He said desperately, trying to urge Kif to stand up.

Kif, however, remained on the ground crying out. "What's the point? They took Amy. Now I am never going to get her parents' approval!"

Bender merely laughed. "Don't worry, Kif. I'm sure some other beautiful, rich girl will fall in love with you." Hearing this just made Kif cry harder.

Leela stood in front of the crying alien. "Man up Kif! You promised Mr. and Mrs. Wong that you would get their your cattle back." She then gestured to the buggalo around them. "Well, here they are. Are you MAN enough to keep your promise?" She asked him in her 'captain voice.'

"Who cares if Kif a man or not, Leela!" Fry shouted angrily as pointed to the sky. "Amy has just been kidnapped. We need to hurry up save her."

"I know it sucks to leave a man behind. However, we have mission to finish, Fry." Leela pointed out.

"Well forget your 'mission,' I'm going to go save my friend." Fry turned Kif. "You coming Kif?" He asked the alien that was still on the ground.

Kif looked down at the ground. "No, I am sorry Fry, but Leela is right. The mission is our first priority." Then he started to stand up and make his way over to Leela. "As a Lieutenant of The Nimbus, I have learned a long time ago that the mission always comes first."

Fry stood completely still as he looked between Leela and Kif. His eyes narrowed in frustration as he glared at the two. "You know Leela, you and Kif belong together. It's always about the mission with you." Then he looked down at his dog. "Come on Seymour, let's see if we can track Amy down."

Seymour barked in agreement as the two took off in the direction that the Martians flew off in.

Leela watched the two leave and let out a sad sigh as she hung her head down, feeling some regret, but also knowing that there was a mission that needed to be done. So, she shook her head in disappointment. "Oh Fry, when are you going to grow up and learn that doing the right thing is never is easy." Leela straightened herself. "Come on guys, let's get these cattle back to the Wong's. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can rescue both Fry and Amy."

Both Leela and Kif turn around and start to walk away, when Leela notices that Bender was walking in the direction Fry went. "Hey Bender, where do you think you going?" She asked.

Bender kept walking as he turned his head completely around. "Where do think, tight tits?" He mocked her. "Someone's got to keep an eye on the idiot." Then he waved at Kif. "Good luck trying to explain how you lost the Wong's daughter, Kif!" He gave the alien a mock salute and cackled as he walked away. Bender laughs as Kif cries.

Back at the Wong Ranch, the buggalo were returned and Kif was closing the gate to their pen when both elder Wongs walked up to him. Mr. Wong came up behind him. "Hooray! You bring back cattle!" He praised the alien for the first time since meeting him.

"Yes ... but ... I'm afraid I've got some bad news as well." Kif muttered weakly.

Mrs. Wong walked up behind her husband and held his hand. "Let Amy tell us. That way it soften the blow." There is silence for moment. "Why Amy being so quiet?"

"Um ... well, um ... that is, um…" As Kif tried to explain, as small tornado whipped by and dropped a piece of paper in front of Mr. Wong.

He picked up and read it. "Oh, no! Martians kidnap Amy!" Mr. Wong cried as he showed the others the letter, which says: "We Take Daughter. Us Want Land." Below there was a picture of Amy, blindfolded, holding today's newspaper. "I know it them 'cause they no use good grammar."

"I'll get your daughter back, sir. I swear." Kif promised the two.

Mr. Wong angrily dismissed him. "Forget it, squishy. You the one that lost her in first place. You done enough. "

Leela stomped up to the group. "Now listen here, Kif did exactly what he said he would do. He brought back your stolen buggalo, like he promised he would. Since we finished the mission, we can NOW go and find and rescue the others."

"Others?" Asked a perplexed Mrs. Wong as she looked around. "Hey…where carrot head go? Did he get taken too?" She asked worried about her future son-in-law.

"No, the idiot decided to follow the Martians instead of bringing back the cattle like we were supposed to." Leela stated.

Mrs. Wong hit her husband, a smirk on her face. "See, I told you carrot head was good for daughter. A real man, not some foot soldier."

"Hey, I never disagree with you! I want carrot head to be Amy's husband just as much as you do." Replied a slightly miffed Mr. Wong.

Kif choked at hearing this. "Now wait a minute-"

"Enough!" Mr. Wong cut Kif off. "You chose the wrong cow mister. We go find my baby."

"Yeah!" Mrs. Wong agreed with him. "This time, we get most decorated law man in the whole universe to help find her."

Kif gasped in fear. "You mean- Oh, no, please. I beg you! Oh, for the love of-"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the Wongs' lounge, the law man had arrived. "I am the man with no name. Zapp Brannigan, at your service!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, back in the Mars desert, Fry and Bender were silently following Seymour as the dog sniffed at the ground. As a tumbleweed blew by them, Bender gave a heavy sigh. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Fry nodded his head. "I'm sure! Seymour has a great nose! He once found all of my ex-girlfriend's old boyfriends. We were in the next town over before we had to quit because of the construction workers." Fry rubbed his arm at the memory. "Man, they can hit hard."

Bender shook his at his friend. "Man, you've got a messed up life. It's no wonder you're such dumbass." Though his words could be seen as insulting, there was little rancor in his tone. The trio soon reached a cliff and looked over the edge.

"The Great Stone Face of Mars!" Bender stated with a gasp.

Fry looked down at the face on the rocky surface. "Whoa!"

"It is known as one of the two entrance to the Martian reservation." Bender explained.

"Where the other one?"

"The Great Stone Ass of Mars." Bender gestured behind him. "It's all the way over on the other side of the planet."

"The rear end of the planet?" Fry asked with a snicker.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bender stated seriously as Seymour started to make his way down the cliff.

"Well it looks like Amy is in there." Fry stated as he prepared to walk through one of the stone face's nostrils.

Inside the nose, the place started to get darker. The two looked at each other, worry prevalent in their eyes, as they started to get surrounded by torches. They gasped as it began to get lighter and they see that they are surrounded by Martians with bows and laser-arrows. Seymour growled at the Martians as Bender and Fry grabbed ahold of each other in fear.

The head Martian walked towards them. "Fehk! I am Singing Wind, chief of the Martian tribe. Why do you trespass on our land?"

Fry gathered up his courage and pushed himself forward. "Mister Chief, sir, I am sorry we trespassed on your land, but you guys have taken mine- I mean our friend, Amy. Is she alright?"

Singing Wind clapped and a group of Martians started to come out holding Amy. "We will give back girl when we get back planet surface."

"Fry you came for me!" Amy cried in joy as she smiled down at him.

"Bark, bark!" Seymour barked out loud, making Bender nod his in agreement. "Yeah, what about us? What are we chop liver?"

"Sorry." Amy said sheepishly, she then looked around expectantly. "Where Kif and Leela?"

"Well…uh" Fry stumbled as he tried to explain. "Uh, ummm we will have to get back to you on that. Right now we've got more important things to take care of. Right Bender?"

"Oh, so you don't want Amy to hear how her so called 'boyfriend' bailed on her ass, huh?" Bender asked aloud for all to hear.

"What?!" Amy gasped in disbelief, as her eyes started to fill with tears. It wasn't long before her eyes narrowed and a flame gathered within them. Amy forced her way out of the Martian's grip and punched another one of them. "You've got to be kidding me!" She shouted in rage as she jumped down to her rescuers.

Amy landed on her feet as she huffed in anger. "That stupid, no good, grrrr!"

"Stop, you waste our time with needless drama. We want return of land that was taken from us."

"Uh, actually you traded it for a bead." Bender politely pointed out, not wanting to upset the Martians who were pointing weapons at them.

"Tribe suffer heap of big buyer's remorse. We want land back!" Singing Wind declared angrily at the group.

"Look, I am tired of this! Can't we come to some sort of negotiation peacefully." Amy gestured to the exit. "I have an ex-boyfriend that I need to break."

"You mean 'break up with,' right?" Asked a confused Fry.

"That too."

"The time of peace is over!" Singing Wind shouted out in anger. He and the other Martians started to hum the 'ohmm' noise again.

"Oh, boy!" Fry said as he grabbed Amy as the wind started to pick. Bender's arms stretched and grabbed Seymour and he held the dog close.

On the surface of Mars, the mouth of the Great Stone Face opened and the tornado blew the sand away, revealing a Great Stone Body underneath.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Outside in the desert, dust was blowing in Leela's face. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! My eye!" She cried as she put in some eye drops. Zapp tried to stand in place with Kif staying close to the ground, sliding behind Zapp and grabbing his leg, trying to hold on. The wind managed to lift Zapp's skirt, giving Kif a view of his rear end. "Ow! My eyes!" He cried.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the Mars University campus, the tornado blew down the "Knowledge Brings Fear" sign and stripped away the Martian statue to a skeleton.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Outside the Wong's house, Uma looked out the window. "Grandma! Grandpa! The storm is back!" She cried in fear. "Daddy is still out there!"

Zoidberg pushed Uma out of the way. "Forget about your father! Ma! Pa! What about our precious ranch!"

"You leave future grandchild alone!" Yelled Mrs. Wong, as she beat Zoidberg over the head with a nearby trophy. "Leo get big pot, we have lobster for lunch!" As Zoidberg lay on the ground passed out, Mrs. Wong picked Uma off the ground and hugged her gently. "No more tears, grandchild. You no worry, your daddy bring your mama back. So don't you worry, grandchild."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the Martian Reservation, Singing Wind gave a signal and the tornado tried to suck up Amy again.

As the Martians hummed louder, one of the Martian children fell off a ledge. Seeing this, Fry pushed Amy towards Bender and rushed forward. "I've got you!" Fry screamed as he caught the child, only for the two get swept up in the tornado.

"Fry!" Amy cried as she struggled to get out of Bender's arms.

Fry cover the child with his body as the tornado lifts them higher. Out of nowhere a buggalo flies into the tornado. The Buggalo flew beside the two. Fry reach and grab hold of the bug he swing legs on the buggalo back as he hold the Martian child in front of him.

Singing Wind saw this and shouted out to his people. "Great Mother Mars! Everyone stop!" He quickly gave a signal and the Martians stopped their humming and the tornado began to die away. Everyone was waiting anxiously for any sign of Fry and the Martian child, but the dust was still obstructing their view. But through the cloud of dust, Fry flew in on a buggalo, Martian child in his arms, and descended to the ground.

The child looked at Fry in amazement. "You save me mister! Thanks!"

"Dance Flower!" A female Martian cried out in relief.

"Mommy!"

"Oh my Dance Flower, you are safe!" The mother hugged her child. "Stranger, thank you for saving my Dance Flower."

Fry blushed at this. "Well it's nothing, I just did what I hope anyone would do for even my own child."

Singing Wind walked towards Fry. "We have misjudged you, Man Who Dress in Black. You save a child of your enemy and flew the buggalo like us. You have great honor to the true reverence for Mother Mars. Let there be peace between us. I shall mark you as my blood brother." The chief turn to his people "Let it be known through out Mars and all of the planets and the galaxies that Black Wolf is a brother of Mars!"

The chief Martian grabbed Fry left hand and quickly sliced it with a knife. "OW!" The chief then slashed his own hand and quickly grabbed Fry hand, their blood mixing as the Martians started to hum around them. The red sand swirled around them gently as the two different colored blood dropped to the ground. Fry felt a burning sensation in his hand.

As the chief let go of his hand, Fry quickly took a look at the gash as his hand was slowly beginning to heal up until all that remained was the Martian symbol, which was barely visible.

"Now, let us smoke-em peace pipe." Singing Wind smoked the pipe and passed it to Fry, who took a look at the pipe. "Here, take."

Fry laughed a little. "Man, I haven't smoked from a pipe since I was in the basement with my brother back in my own time period." Fry took a deep draw and calmly blew out the smoke as everyone cheered. Fry handed the pipe back. "So where is this bead anyway? Maybe it could be worth something and we can help you sell it or something."

The Martians took the group to their Torture Chamber, the roof opens as the bead is lowered. "This is the bead that crush our dreams. Now we use it to crush our enemies." Singing Wind told them.

Fry gasped and pointed at the bead. "Wait! That's the bead you traded your land for?"

Amy stared in shock. "It's a gigantic diamond! That thing must be worth a fortune."

Singing Wind looked surprised. "Really?"

Bender examined the diamond through an eyeglass and stuttered. "Oh, Chief, you've made me the happiest girl in the world!" He then hugged Singing Wind who immediately pushed the robot away.

Amy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Y'know, if you still want your land, we could just trade back for it."

Singing Wind thought for a moment. "Hmm. We always thought bead was worthless. We assumed our ancestors were cheated because they not have concept of ownership."

"Soooo, we can have the diamond then?" Bender asked hopefully.

"No. We do have concept of ownership. You are free to go. Sorry about all the rustling and kidnapping."

"It's alright." Amy took a moment to cast a side look at Fry. "This adventure been very enlightening."

"It was nice meeting you Singing Wind." Fry told the Chief as the two shook hands. "It was an honor Black Wolf, I look forward to the day our paths cross, brother."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Somewhere in the Martian desert, Zapp, Leela, and Kif were making their way across the sandy land. Each one of them hot and tired from their trip.

Leela groaned. "You know, it would have been faster if we had flown my ship."

"And give up the element of surprise? I think not." Zapp dismissed her as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh Amy, my angel. I hope you're safe, my darling." Kif cried to the skies.

"Yee-haw!"

"Arrroorrrrr"

"Wah-hoo!"

The three turned their heads to the sky, just to see a buggalo fly over them. On top of the buggalo, Fry sat on its head with Amy wrapping her arms tightly around him. Bender was seated on the rear of the bug with Seymour on his lap.

Bender looked down at them and waved. "Yo, slowpokes, you missed the whole thing. You're not going to believe it, but we saved Mars. HA HA HA!"

Fry heard this, looked over his shoulder and slowed down the bug. "Hey guys, no need to worry. Amy's safe now and the Martians are happy with their bead. We will see you back at the Wong's Ranch." He told them as Amy too a long look at Kif. The two looked at each other for what seemed forever. Then, she turned her head away and rested her chin on Fry's shoulder and whispered to him. "Let's go home Fry, we've had long day."

Leela and Kif looked at each other. "I think we screwed up." Leela admitted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the Wongs' Lounge. Everyone is back.

"Then, Fry flew a buggalo and rescued the Martian child from the tornado and made peace with the Martians!" Amy finished retelling the story, deciding to skip the giant diamond part.

"Daddy a hero!" Uma shouted from Fry's lap, as she snuggled him as the other cheered.

Fry blushed at the attention. "Yeah well, Seymour was the one that tracked down Amy and Bender had our backs through the whole thing." He stuttered out, trying to give his companions some of the credit as well. He was unused to being the sole focus of such praise.

Bender laughed at this. "Please meat sack, you give me too little credit." Then he took a swig of his beer. "But you forgot the-MMMMPH" Bender's cries were muffled as Amy slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, my daddy's middle is name greed." Amy whispered out the warning.

Bender pulled her hand off. "So is mine." He whispered back proudly.

"That some mighty fine work, young man. You remind me of myself." Zapp praised before taking a sip of his drink. "Only a less handsome and smaller version of myself." Then he took another drink. "Plus I would blow up stuff and have slept with all the good looking Martian women too." He added, then draped an arm over Leela "Isn't that right, Leela." Only for her kick him in the groin, making Zapp fall to the ground in pain.

"Ohhhhhhhh carrot head hero." Mrs. Wong praised then turned to her husband. "He and Amy will make great grandchildren!"

"Yeah he real man, not like squishy alien." Mr. Wongs say's "Why she choose him in first place I never know."

Zoidberg draped his arms on either side of the elder Wongs. "Fry, you're always welcome here at Rancho Zoidberg!" The two Wongs groaned before looking at each other and nodding their heads.

Outside on the Wong's porch, Zoidberg was thrown out of the door. He came to a stop when he hit his head on a nearby post and scoffed as he cried. "Money doesn't make good people, no, siree!"

At night, Amy came out onto the porch to see Kif sitting on the porch swing. "Thanks for bringing back my parents' cattle, Kif."

Kif looked up in shock at her. "Oh, you're too kind, my darling. But your parents still don't like me."

Her eye narrowed a bit. "Well globviously! You chose to save the buggalo instead of me!"

"I am so sorry, darling, but I was going to go after you once the cattle were back. But the others had already saved you."

Amy sighed to herself as she tried to calm herself down. "That's not the point Kif!" She told him as she sat beside him. "You were so worried about being a man and proving yourself to my parents, you completely forgot all about me."

"But Amy-"

"Shhhh." Amy silenced him with her finger. "The thing is, Kif, even just now when I thank you, all you cared was my parents' approval." Looking deep in alien's eyes, Amy spoke softly to him. "Kif, you have so much potential to be a man. If only you would think for yourself. However, you let people walk over you and let them tell you what to do. You don't think for yourself, Kif. Even though it's going to hurt, I don't think I can be the woman that can bring the best out of you."

"But Amy-"

"And I'm sure when you find her, the two of you will connect and you can bring the best out of each other, but honestly Kif. I'm not that person…I am not saying that we can't be friends and keep in touch. It's just that we need to go our separate ways, you need to learn who you are and to look forward to building a better future for yourself. I know you can do it."

She kissed his cheek as the buggalo ran past them and the ground shook. Amy got up and went back inside. Just before closing the door, she turned and said. "Really Kif, think about the last time you made your own decision and didn't let anyone change your mind."

"Amy the more I think about it, I have to say, do you remember that time…wait a minute let me try this again…do you know there was this the time the captain…oh wait." Kif muttered to himself. "I see what you're saying. I guess I'll sit here for a while and think about what you've said. But, I appreciate what you've said. I'll let you go ahead and do whatever you need to and I'll be with you all later."

Amy looked over at him with a small smile. "That's good, I'm glad you're starting to think for yourself." She grinned at Kif and said. "So how about we go in and get some barbecue and something to drink, then you can think about all this later?"

"Okay, Amy, that sounds like a good idea." Kif readily agreed, as he started to get up.

"KIFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Amy huffed as she pointed at him. "See you're still doing it, again. I thought you were going to sit here and think about it what I said."

"You're right. I'll have to say, I hate me, but you're right. I'm going to sit here and think, and you're just going to go get some barbecue." Kif looked up at Amy in worry. "How's that? Did I do that right?

Amy smiled a little. "Yes Kif, it's a start. Just remember, I'll always be your friend."

As Amy left Kif to his own thoughts, in the window not far from the two was Amy parents who had just witnessed the whole thing.

"Did you see that Leo!?" Mrs. Wong asked her husband.

"I sure did Ma!"

"Amy single again!" Mrs. Wong cried in joy. "Now all we have to do is get daughter with carrot head and we get grandchild!"

"Then two can make us many more grandchildren." Mr. Wong stated as grabbed his wife's arm. "Think of all the grandchildren they can make!"

 **Pant heavily: ok (deep breath) done. Woah, over 10 thousand words. I hope you guys like it this story.**

 **I like to once again Thank The Mad King Ben who is a big help for this story. You rock!**

 **The Mad King Ben: Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Look Within

**One Difference**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A Look Within  
** **  
Ok, so I know it has been awhile since the last update but Ben and I have a good excuse…. We've been very busy…. No joke it was like our busy clocks were in sync. Between work and school once I had free day I spend the day get my home back in order then was too tired to think then I would think to myself "Ok this week was hectic next week will better…. It never was…." I also chipped my front tooth now I am getting crown. Then King Ben got sick, so yeah. Not good month for us.**

 **TMK Ben: And then exams and essays happened, then laziness, so it was delayed a bit more on my part…**

 **Major thanks to The Mad King Ben for his hard work and dedication to this story. I couldn't have asked for a better Beta reader. Serious this guy rocks.**

 **TMK Ben: Thank you!**

 **Also, there will be some Leela bashing in this chapter. But she is more angry at herself than anything else. So yeah here your head up on that. Please don't get too mad at me vilifying her that's just how the story went.**

It was morning time at the Wong's Ranch and the Planet Express crew was beginning to rise. They had felt that after the exhausting adventure of searching for the buggalo, that it would be fine to spend another night at the Wong's home. Amy yawned as her bare feet walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess from a rough night. For once she wasn't wearing something skimpy and instead wore a long, crimson, baggy T-shirt that had 'Mars University' printed on the front of it. The shirt itself reached just above her knees, leaving her legs bare for the world to see.

As Amy entered she saw her mother at the stove wearing a light blue, fluffy house coat. She was humming happily as she cooked some breakfast while her husband, who wore a matching house coat, sat at the table reading a holographic newspaper. Both wearing satisfied grins on their faces.

"Morning." Amy said to them as she passed by to make herself a cup a tea. As she put the kettle on the stove top she hears the pitter-patter of little feet running down the stairs.

"MORNING GRANDCHILD!" Her parents cried as Uma ran into the room. Amy watched in amazement as little Uma made her way towards Mr. Wong and crawled up into his lap like it was an everyday thing.

"Grandpa, have I missed the funnies? You know I love the funnies! Will you read them to me? Please! Please! Please! Please! Give me the funnies Grandpa, please!" Uma pled as she tilted her head to the side and gave him her cutest puppy dog eyes.

Mr. Wong laughed as he rubbed Uma's already messed up hair. "Of course, grandchild, let's see what that lazy cat is up too today."

"Yeah! Grandpa's the best!" Uma cheered as she hugged her 'grandpa.' "You're the greatest grandpa ever!"

"Hey what about Grandma!?" Mrs. Wong asked as she set a plate down in front of Uma with a pancake shaped like a teddy bear's face complete with chocolate chip eyes and a strawberry nose.

"You're the best cook, Grandma! No one can cook pancakes as good as you." Uma told her.

"You got that right Grandchild." Mrs. Wong smirked at the child and flipped another pancake.

Amy sighed to herself as she watched the three interact with each other. It was as if Uma was really their grandchild. It was nice to see them so happy in this moment.

"You both realize that you two are not really Uma's grandparents, right?" Leela's voice interrupted the Wong family's precious moment.

"Shut it Tight Tits!" Mrs. Wong warned, pointing her spatula at the captain. "You don't know anything. Uma is our grandchild."

"Geez Leela, don't get your boxers in twist. Uma's just a kid." Amy chastised as she poured out two cups of white tea. "Heck, she calls Bender 'Uncle Bender.'"

"That's because Uncle Bender is awesome." Bender stated casually as he walked into the kitchen. "Isn't that right, you little meat pack?"

Uma giggled as Bender mussed her hair. "Right Uncle Bender!"

Leela sighed in frustration. "Look, all I'm saying is that she needs to know the difference between right and wrong."

At this Amy slammed her cup down. "And who's to say that your version is right? Everyone is allowed the right to their own opinions. If Uma wants to refer to my parents as grandparents, then let her. If she wants to call Bender 'Uncle,' that's her business. Heck, if she wants to call me 'mommy,' so what? Uma's just a child and she's just trying to build herself a family."

 _As Uma listened to Amy and Leela arguing, the child's eyes started to glaze over as she began to lose herself in her thoughts. "Hmmm…" All of a sudden, a bright light entered her mind. She pictured all of the people she knew in her life. Under each person was a label with a name. As little, imaginary Uma walked down the hall she passed by many people. From Scruffy, who had a plate labeled 'Fluffy.' To a childishly drawn picture of Leela, who had many names around her picture such as: 'Purple,' 'Monster,' and 'Witch.' Uma paused at Leela's drawing and wrote 'Tight Tits.' In the center of the hall was Fry, who had the word 'Daddy' underneath him. Beside him was Amy, who a had the word 'Mammy' underneath it. Uma looked between her Daddy's picture and Mammy's picture. Then she took out a marker and crossed out the A in Mammy and wrote an O over it so that it now spelt 'Mommy.'  
_  
With a gasp, Uma came back to reality. "Mammy can be Mommy." She whispered to herself. "But how?" Uma thought aloud quietly. She looked up at Leela and frowned. "But first, Uma needs to get rid of the angry witch."

She spotted her Daddy entering the kitchen. 'Perfect.' Uma thought as she gave a devilish smile that could put the Robot Devil to shame.

"DAAADDDDYYYYYY!" Uma cried as she ran over to him.

Fry scooped her up as she reached him. "Oh? What's wrong princess?"

"Tight Tits is being mean again!" Fry's eyes widened at her words. "Uma, do not call Leela that."

"But Grandpa and Grandma call her that."

"Yes, but they are grown up. They're too old to know better." Fry stated, making Amy stifle a giggle.

"Well Leela was still being mean. She got all mad 'cause I call them Grandma and Grandpa. Why is she so mean Daddy?"

"I don't know sweetheart, what can Daddy do to make it all better?"

"You can kiss me and make it better." Uma told him sweetly.

"That sounds fair." Fry agreed as he leaned over and kissed Uma on the forehead.  
"Does that make it feel better?" He asked, setting his daughter on the ground.

"Uh huh, now you've got to kiss Mammy and make her feel better too! Leela was mean to her too and Daddy's kisses make everything better." Uma said to Fry as she started to pull him toward Amy.

Hearing this, Mr. Wong decided this was a good chance to push his daughter and Fry together. "Yes, Tight Tits was really mean to Daughter. Plant a big one on her, Carrot Head."

"Yes, yes Daughter need a big kiss." Mrs. Wong stated as she shoved Amy toward Fry, completely ignoring her protests.

"Uma!"

"Mom!"

The two cried out, while Bender leaned back and laughed at the show. "Ha ha, my little meat sack is just like her Uncle Bender." He then wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I'm so proud, I think I got something in my eye unit."

Fry and Amy were shoved into each other. The two flushed in embarrassment from the attention that they were getting.

Fry cleared his throat. "So, um a kiss huh?"

"It's not like we've never kissed before." Amy stated as she looked down to the ground.

"Yeah, you're great kisser." Fry told her honestly and without a hint of shame.

Hearing this made Amy laugh. "You're not too bad yourself."

The two gazed at each other lovingly. Amy blushed and lowered her head down as Fry bent down slightly and puckered his lips. On the side, Leela rolled her eye. "For the love of-OW!" She cried in pain as Mrs. Wong's spatula hit her stomach, hard.

Leela stumbled backward and knocked a plate to the ground, creating a loud crash sound as it broke. Amy, who was surprised, jumped up and hit Fry under his chin.

"AH!" Fry cried. "I bit my tongue."

"Oh Fry, I am so sorry." Amy cried as she ran to the fridge to get some ice.

Mr. and Mrs. Wong snapped their fingers in frustration. "Shoot! Tit's, you ruin everything." Mrs. Wong sneered.

As Amy gave Fry some ice to suck on, Mr. Wong's phone rang. "Hello, what you want?" He asked as he got up to talk to the person on the other line in a more private setting.

Meanwhile, Fry began to feel better as Amy handed him his cup of tea back. "Sorry, it might be cold now."

"That's okay, I don't think my tongue could handle the heat anyway." Fry said as he sipped his tea.

Leela watched two carefully. "Since when do you drink tea, Fry?" She asked, taking a large gulp of coffee afterwards.

Fry shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, but it's pretty tasty." He stated as took an even larger gulp. "How long have I been drinking this tea stuff, Bender?"

"What am I, your babysitter?" Bender asked in a mocking tone. "It was around the time Amy started to sleep over."

"Oh yeah." Fry rubbed his chin in thought. "It was the day that Amy first met Uma."

Amy gave a soft smile. "That was the day you helped Bug Momma and Blek run their pizzeria." Then Amy took a sip of her tea. "Besides Leela, tea is a lot better for you. You still get the caffeine boost of coffee, minus the stained teeth and coffee breath." She explained smugly.

Leela scowled at her. "That might be true for little, weak children, but for us strong adults, we need our coffee instead." She retorted as she smirked over her coffee cup.

"WHAT! YOU CAN NOT TRANSPORT BUGGALO!? YOU NO GOOD AT TRANSPORT, YOU SHOULD BE FIRED! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU FIRED! I'LL GO ELSE WHERE!" Mr. Wong yelled at the phone, grabbing everyone's attention in the process. Mr. Wong sat on a nearby couch and released a frustrated groan. "Why are everyone idiots? What I gonna do now?" He asked himself.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Amy asked, her voice filled with worry as she sat beside him.

Mr. Wong rubbed his eyes as he tried to think. "Oh Amy, we no have transport buggalo 'cause idiot deliver company."

Professor Farnsworth gave the man a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that Leo. I wish I could help you, if I only knew someone that owns a delivery company. Too bad, it's just too hard to find good help these days or good delivery companies for that matter." The professor said as he sat back down and relaxed once again, completely oblivious to the looks he was receiving.

Leela looked over at him. "Professor, you do realize that you own Planet Express? And that it is a delivery company?" She asked slowly, this wasn't the first time that the professor had forgotten something major.

The professor gasped at the sudden revelation. "Mein Gott (you had "My goalie" initially and I wasn't sure if that was a mistype or intentional. I'll leave the final decision to you), Leela you're right! Now, who do we need to call to get this order placed?"

One step forward, two steps back (Don't know if you want to keep this).

Leela smacked her forehead in exasperation, and she wasn't alone in that regard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Bender and Leela, with the help of some farm hands, were loading the last of the buggalo into the back of the Planet Express ship. Fry turned to Amy, a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Fry asked her.

Amy smiled at his concern. "I'm sure Fry, besides, I could use the time to get my head straight. Especially with the whole Kif thing."

"I guess." Fry muttered as he looked down and kicked the dirt. "I just thought that maybe the delivery could take your mind off the whole break up." Fry told her, trying to ignore the happy feeling of the fact that Kif and Amy were no longer together. "I am here if you need me. We can talk about stuff and junk..."

Amy smiled when she heard their shared pick up line; reminiscing about when they used to date. "Thanks, but I need to think about some junk and stuff, you know?" Amy then scooped up Uma as she ran by them. "Besides, this way I can keep an eye on Uma while you're gone." Amy nuzzled the little girl's face, making her squeal in delight.

Fry smiled at the sight of his two girls before his eyes widened in surprise. 'Wait, where did that thought come from? Amy's not my girl.'

"So yeah…umm? That's great! I'll see you later Sweetie-I mean Honey-No, wait." Fry eyed widened in panic. "I meant Uma is a sweetie. Not that you aren't sweet, Amy, but-" Fry began to stutter as he looked between Uma and Amy. "I mean bye." Then Fry leaned in to kiss Uma, only for his clever, little girl to dodge the kiss and result in him pecking Amy…on the lips.

Amy and Fry stood there in shock of the kiss. "Uh Fry?" She tenderly asked.

"I HAVE TO GO NOW!" Fry shouted quickly as he jumped back, tripped, and took off running to ship.

Amy blushed bright red as she touched her lips, wondering if Fry felt the same spark she did.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Fry ran onto the ship's bay area. "Okay, time to go!" He told Leela, a hint of the earlier hysteria still in his voice.

"Now hold your horses, I still need to make sure that everything is in order." Leela replied as she pushed a few buttons.

Fry hopped up and down as he watched Leela. "Hurry up." He pled. As Leela finished by pressing the last button, she took ahold of the steering wheel and stared off in space. "What're you waiting for?" Fry asked impatiently.

"Seatbelts?" Leela asked as she gave him a blank look.

"Ahhhh!" Fry screamed as he hurried into his chair and buckled up his seatbelt. He then looked at Leela as she readjusted her mirror. "LEELA!"

"Oh alright." Leela muttered as she turned the ship on.

Fry gave a sigh of relief as he relaxed in his seat. Feeling that this would be a long trip, Fry turned to his side in search of his favorite napping pillow, only to see a familiar face in front of him.

"Howdy partner." Mr. Wong spoke in a happy voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fry screamed in terror as the spaceship left Mars.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Back in the Wong home, Amy is sitting down attempting to watch TV. She was trying her best to keep her mind off of Fry and his stupid lips. As she finally got comfortable, she turned on the TV….

"Come and try our FRIES, they'll leave a tingle on your lips."

Change the channel.

"Is this Love?"

Change the channel.

"So kiss me…"

Change the channel.

"MMMM this is-"

Change the channel.

"I love-"

Change the channel.

"Fried-"

Amy growled as she changed the channel once again.

"You need to confess-"

Change the channel.

"Your-"

Change the channel.

"Feelings-"

Change the channel.

"For-"

Change the channel.

"Him-"

Change the channel.

"Amy!" A voice shouted.

"AHHHHHHH" Amy cried as she slammed the remoted down in anger. She stood in front of the TV and growled, "Try it again, I dare you." Amy challenged the idiot box.

"Amy you're gonna break the TV if you keep acting like cavemen." Mrs. Wong stated as she leaned against the back of the couch.

Amy whipped her head towards her mother. "MOM! It started it! The dang TV kept reminding me of-"She quickly cut herself off midsentence as she tried to find the correct words. "Junk and stuff." She finished with a blush of embarrassment. 'Well that worked swell.' She thought to herself.

Her mom started to walk over to her. "Oh my poor daughter, you so stressed." Mrs. Wong cooed as she rubbed her daughter's shoulders to help relax her. "My poor baby, I know just what you need! You need to get laid."

"MOM!"

"We find you something to do now. At least until Fry gets back, he give you good lay." Her mother ignored her protests as she started to speak to herself. "Yeah Fry give a good lay." Mrs. Wong started to picture herself in place of her daughter getting laid by Fry, her eyes losing focus as she slipped further into the fantasy. "He would…and then I would…" Mrs. Wong trailed off, completely lost in her imagination. "Ohhhhh Fry."

"MOM!"

"FRY!" Mrs. Wong shouted.

Amy shook her mother roughly. "MOM STOP IT! HE'S MINE!"

Mrs. Wong was snapped out of her fantasy at the abrupt statement. "What was that, daughter?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Amy squeaked out before she quickly covered her mouth after realizing what she had just said.

Mrs. Wong hid her smirk as she called out for Uma. "Grandchild where you at? You and Grandma are gonna help your Mommy forget about having sex with your Daddy at the spa."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy sighed in contentment as a female jellyfish-esque alien ("War is the H-Word," Season 2, Episode 31) massaged her back. "This is just what I needed." She managed to utter out as her eyes glazed over when the masseuse pushed deeper into her lower back.

"Girl, you are all types of tight back here." The alien commented as she squeezed more oil onto Amy's back.

"No plazzz, that's what you get when you try to introduce your now ex-boyfriend to your parents. Then have your cattle rustled up. Then saving the cattle only to have yourself kidnapped by the rustlers. Then getting saved by an old boyfriend who is now a good friend, meanwhile your current boyfriend chose a cow over you. THEN, you realize that you don't really love the guy you brought home and now question yourself if you should fight for your old boyfriend. Now you question yourself if what you're feeling is love or just lust." Amy finished in a single breath.

The masseuse looked shock at this. "Wow girlie, you have some real problems there."

"Tell me about." Amy groaned as she sat up. "The worst part is that he has a cute, little girl, so any decisions I make would affect her." Amy finished as she wrapped the towel around herself.

The alien jellyfish put her tentacles around Amy's shoulders. "Poor baby girl. Now listen here, Margaret knows the one way to find out if he loves you."

(note I could not find that alien's name but find out she inspire by Margaret from M.A.S.H)[TMK Ben: I don't think she has one]

"How?" Amy pled as she grabbed ahold of Margaret's white uniform dress.

(It's in his kiss by Betty Everett)

Music quickly began to play as the Margaret moved her face next to Amy's and started to sing, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Does he love you? I know you want to know? How can you tell if he loves you so?"

"Is it in his eyes?" Asked a spa employee.

Margaret dramatically shook her head. "Oh no! You'll be deceived." She replied back in song.

"Is it in his signs?" Asked another spa employee.

"Oh no! He'll make believe," The alien moved to the center of the room, focusing the attention on her, as she started to point to people. "If you want to know if he loves you so?" Then she pointed to her red, luscious lips. "It's in his kiss." Then she spun toward a pair of young, twin customers. "That's where it is," She sang to them.

"Oh yeah?" The first twin asked.

"Or is it in his face?" Asked the other.

Margaret shook her head again. "Oh no! That's just his charms!"

"In his warm embrace?" The first twin asked again as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Oh no! That's just his arms!" She placed a tentacle on each of the twins' arms as she continued to sing. "If you want to know if he loves you so."

Nearly all the females in the spa, with the exception of Amy, joined in and sang. "It's in his kiss. That's where it is!" Then the girls sat Amy in a swivel chair and pushed her around as they continued to sing. "Whoa oh it's in his kiss. That's where it is!"

Amy was stopped in front of Margaret. "Whoa Oh, hug him and squeeze him tight." She sang as she squeezed Amy. "Find out what you want to know." The alien pointed at Amy as she continued. "If it's love, if it really is," Margaret paused as she shaped a tentacle into a heart. "It's there in his kiss."

"How about the way he acts?" Amy asked as she pictured the way Fry acted around her ever since they almost kissed under the stars.

"Oh no! That's not the way" Margaret looked offended by the question before she continued. "And you're not listenin' to all I say." She pointed an accusing tentacle at Amy. "If you wanna know if he loves you so?" She paused for a moment then sang dramatically at the top of her lungs. "It's in his kiss!"

Amy lightly touched her lips as a blush formed on her face in remembrance of a recent kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A zoom in on Fry's lips as he licked his lips while he gazed longingly into space. As he stared, he saw a group of stars that were in the shape of a heart before said stars split apart to reveal themselves to be moving space vans. Fry let out a tired sigh.

Leo frowned to himself, then put on a big grin. "So, Captain Fry, besides the screaming show, Holographic Pictionary, and drinking games with the auto pilot, what other preparations do you, Tight Tits, and Metal Man do for delivery?"

"Hey, I'm the captain here!" Leela shouted with frown.

Leo covered his ears. "AHH! Watch your high pitch voice, Tight Tits, I don't need ears to bleed. Okay? Yes."

Leela scowled and turned to Fry. "Okay, CAPTAIN Fry, why you don't tell Mr. Wong every detail, from start to finish, of our delivery routine."

Fry missed Leela's sarcastic tone as he gave her a confused look as if she had grown an extra head. "Well, there's not much to tell." He pointed to the back of the ship. "We go from here," he then pointed to the front of the ship, "to there." He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to explain. "We drop off whatever the stuff that was ordered, then we go home." Fry stared off into space for a moment. "Oh yeah! And we try to fix whatever craziness heads our way."

Leo nodded his head in thought. "Wow, that lotta of work. You tell great detail of simple, ordinary job."

"An award-winning performance!" Bender cheered as he arm-wrestled the autopilot.

Suddenly the ship jerked forward, making Bender crash his head against the autopilot screen.

"What was that?" Fry asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

Leela started to press some buttons. "Hmmm, it seems that the buggalo are getting restless down there." She turned her head toward Bender. "Bender, go down there and see if you can calm them down."

"Do it yourself!" Snapped Bender as he rubbed his head. "I'm injured here." He stated with a pout.

"For the love of…" Leela mumbled as she turned on the autopilot. "Fine, I'll do it, you big baby."

"Don't worry Leela, I can take care of it." Fry happily volunteered as he stood up.

"That's cute Fry, but I've got the autopilot on already. Why don't you stay up here and keep an eye on things." Leela dismissed him as she made her way down to the ship's cargo.

Back up in the ship's cockpit. Mr. Wong casually hummed to himself whilst Fry monitored the controls. Bender stretched as he got up. "Well I'm beat. I'm going to take nap before the boss lady comes back up. Tell her I'm doing something important, got it meatbag?"

"Will do buddy." Fry said as he waved his friend off.

With Tight Tits down below and the Drunk Trashcan gone, Leo saw this as a perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. The grandchildren's future depended on it!

As he was planning, he gave himself a second to think. 'Hmmm boy is loyal to friends. Let's see if he thinks of Amy as more than friend. How attractive is he to her.'

"I might not like Tight Tits, but her body is so much better than Amy's. Even if Amy is daughter, at least you can tell Leela is a woman. Sometime I forget daughter is a girl."

"Woah, that's Amy you're talking about." Fry defended.

"I know, sometimes I forget she's not boy. Well except Amy big butt. She get that from her mama." Leo stated proudly. "Do you see pink sweatsuit she always wears?"

"I think she looks cute in that outfit." Fry stated as pictured Amy in her pink sweats.

"Can you imagine her wearing short shorts, in a tight tank top with red cowgirl boots?" Leo asked.

"With a matching cowboy hat." Fry dreamily added.

Leo smirked. 'Got him!' "Yes, how did her big butt fit in those tight shorts?" He asked.

Fry could only start to daydream. He could see it all clearly. Amy walking down the beach and wearing tight shorts. He could just picture it now. He imagined seeing her as she bent down to look at a nearby shell and seeing those tight jeans wrapped around those perfectly round globes. So lost in thought was Fry, that he didn't even notice the drool that started to escape his mouth as he continued to fantasize about Amy standing up part as her top button seemed to pop off and he starts to see more of her delicious cleavage.

"Fry, Fry, Fry, Fry!" The imaginary Amy called out.

"Yes, Amy I am here." Fry answered.

"Fry, I need your help to open…" Amy started to say, before her voice turned into an angry, yet familiar, one. "Fry you idiot! I'm stuck!"

"What the?" Fry asked as the image of the sexy Amy disappeared. He shook his head quickly, missing Mr. Wong angrily mutter to himself.

"Shoot!" Leo cried as he quickly turned off the minute holographic project that was attached to his wrist. "I nearly had him."

"Fry! Can you hear me?" Leela's voice echoed through the ship. "The docking door is jammed! Get me outta here!"

The ship suddenly shook and both Leo and Fry are thrown to the floor. An alarm started to wail as two ships fly past and began to turn around.

"Space pirates!" Fry gasped.

"Space pirates?" Leela asked.

"You know, pirates - but in space." Fry answered giving the console a look of confusion. 'Wasn't she the one who taught me what space pirates were?' He thought to himself.

"I know what space pirates are you dummy!" Leela screamed in frustration.

"Where's Bender?" She asked getting into captain mode, even though she was still trapped in the dock, she was still in charge.

"He's doing something important!" Fry answered quickly.

The ship was quiet for moment. "He's taking a nap, isn't he?" Even though Fry couldn't see Leela's face, he just knew she was glaring at him.

"... It's a very important nap." Fry tried to explain as he started to sweat. "The most important nap in the whole universe!" He cried as the ship shook again.

Fry looked out of the Planet Express window just in time to see two ships that looked like old fashioned pirate ships, including sails. They circled the Planet Express ship and began to fire cannonballs at it, creating dents along the hull.

In the ship's cockpit, a pirate appeared on a screen. "Avast, mateys!" Shouted the captain of the pirate ships. The pirate had three parrots along his shoulder and four legs, three of them wooden. "Electronically transfer your space doubloons afore I send ye to Davey Jarg's locker!" He declared, before lighting a cannon and setting it off.

Back in Fry and Bender's quarters. A dent appears in the wall next to Bender's hammock, waking him up. "Hey! Keep it down you kids! I'm trying to take a nap!" He shouted as he reached over to a shelf and picked up a box of ears plugs, taking two out. Then he reached over to another box and pulled out two ears, attached them to his head, and puts the ear plugs in.

In the ship's cockpit, Fry is sitting in Leela's chair as he lined up an eyesight to one of the pirate ships using a console that looked just like an old arcade game. "Come on, come on, Fry you can do this." The eyesight locked onto the ship and Fry fired. Outside, one of the pirate ships exploded as Mr. Wong watched it all with a huge grin.

Down below, in the ship dock, Leela was running at the door as she launched a jump kick. She saw that she had managed to dent the door as she flipped backward. "Grrrr, I need to hit it harder." She muttered to herself as one of the buggalo knocked into her. Then her eye widened before she smirked as she looked at the buggalo.

The pirate ship continued to chase the Planet Express ship and the two ships exchanged fire. Fry steered the ship around and managed to get behind the last pirate ship.

In the ship's cockpit Fry ground his teeth as he pressed a button. "Autopilot, hold us steady!" Fry cried as he jumped over the steering wheel and dashed past Mr. Wong making the chair spin as he cried out. "Firing torpedo!" He flicked a switch, turned a knob, pressed a button, and selected an old fashioned telephone rotary.

The pirate ship got hit then started to spin wildly out of control. The pirate captain looked through the a nearby port hole upset. "I will get my revenge on thee, Planet Express!" The pirate stated in anger as the ship exploded.

"Yes!" Fry cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Good job future son!" Mr. Wong clapped as he pulled out a checklist. On the list was the title "Amy's Future Husband Musts:" below it was a list of things he thought her husband must have. There were things like good looking, makes lots of money, working sperm, a good father, caring, attracted to Amy, and good moral values. Nearly all the items on the list had a check mark next to them, except for one marked "brave." Mr. Wong grinned as he checked off the last thing on the list before putting it away.

Just then, Leela came running in with the buggalo right behind her. "Alright Fry, battle stations!" She shouted.

"Ummm, Leela? The space pirates are gone." Fry explained with shrug.

"What!?"

"You missed it Tight Tits, Amy's future husband blew the pirates away! Why you captain again?" Mr. Wong asked.

Bender walked in rubbing his eyes. "Huh? What's going on here?" He asked sleepily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the spa on Mars, we find Amy with her mother, Inez Wong, in the sauna room getting rid of all the impurities in their body. While little Uma was in a play room since the steam would too much for the little girl.

Amy looked worryingly at the door, ignorant of the fact that the two were alone for once. "You're sure Uma will be okay on her own, Mom?"

"Grandchild will be fine" Mrs. Wong said with a sigh as she relaxed and leaned back. "You worry too much, no good for face, causes wrinkles."

Amy rolled her eyes at her mom. "Yeah, whatever you say."

The two were quiet for a moment.

"Okay girlie, it's time for us to have our talk. What is going on with you and Fry? And if there's nothing going on with you two, why isn't there something going on between you and Fry? You know I want grandchildren. Your job is to get good man, Fry good man, Fry very good man. He has child already." Inez said in a serious voice, determined to find out why the two aren't together.

"Mom, I know Fry is a good man and a great dad and really good friend…"

"Then what the problem Tuts, and don't tell Mama that you don't like him. Mama sees, Mama knows, so just tell me what the problem is so I can fix the problem. Then Fry plus Amy equals grandchildren!"

"Mom! There's no problem! Fry and I dated once and it didn't work out." Amy told her mother in frustration.

"So what was the problem so Mama can fix it for you."

"It just didn't work out, okay?! Then I started to date Kif and some other dudes. I don't want Fry to be a rebound."

"Come on there's more to this story than you just saying it has to be. It's Tight Tits isn't it?" Mrs. Wong snapped as she raised her fist in anger. "She and her big boobs and big butt have seduced Fry! Well, if she thinks she and her big boobs and butt can get in the way of Amy and future husband she has no idea what's coming." She pounded her fist in her hand when she finished.

Amy looked up in alarm "Mom, calm down! Fry can't help it if he has a crush on her. She was the first person he met when he was unfrozen."

"Amy, doesn't it bother you that she treats Fry like trash?"

"Well…yeah."

"Do you think she'll be good wife? Good momma to Uma? She too selfish, she only cares about herself. She orphan, yes?

"Yes, Leela always talks about how she wished that she had parents to love her." Amy stated as she thought back to all of the times that Leela talked about her childhood.

"Okay, so does she volunteer or help out at the orphanage?" Inez asked.

"Umm no. She says that she has bad memories there." Amy mumbled.

Mrs. Wong threw her head back and gave a deep laugh. "Ha! Sounds like excuse to me. Let me guess, Leela was picked on for only having one eye?"

"Well yeah, she has had a hard time finding someone to see past her eye." Amy weakly defended.

"Cry me a river! You were fat and I was dirt poor with drunk parents that beat me and cared little about me."

"Mom! You were abused?" Amy asked. This was the first time she had heard of this. She knew her mom was poor and didn't have the best childhood, but she didn't know that there was physical abuse as well.

Inez shook her head to rid herself of the bad memories. "It's not something I brag about. It happened, I let it go. You and me, we change. We made ourselves change. We became strong and are stronger women for it. We do not dwell in past. We make our path for our future. You and me, when we want something, we work hard for it AND then we get it. That is our way!"

Amy had never heard her mom speak with such a passion before. "Mom, why do you care so much if I'm with Fry. You never acted like this with my previous boyfriends. Is it because of Uma?" She needed to know what it was about Fry that worked her parents with such fervor.

Inez smiled at the thought of the cute, little girl. "Uma is a good child and I like her as grandchild. I see no harm in being her grandma since she has no grandparents and I think that she needs love. But that's not the point." Mrs. Wong stared hard at her daughter getting her full attention. "You may not believe this Amy, but when I see you and Fry together, I see that look in your eyes."

"What look?" Amy asked.

"The same look I had when I first met your father. Even though he's old and has wrinkles everywhere, but those wrinkles and the man they're on belong to me. He might pick on me and he has kinks and his voice gets so annoying sometimes, but I cannot picture my life without that old, wrinkled ass of his."

Amy smiled at this as she watched her mom talk about her dad in such a loving way. "He's still good in bed, you know." Her mom bragged to her, okay scratch that, at least they still love each other. "What I mean is that he's a monster in bed. Those wrinkles can really grind up my mmmmmmm!" Her eyes started to glaze over and little trickle of blood began to flow down her nose. Amy just groaned to herself upon the realization that not only were her parents still very active sexually, but that her mother was also a pervert.

"Too much information, mom! Too much information! Please stop, my brain is killing me. I'll never be able to get this image out of my head!" Amy cried in terror.

"Daughter we are old, not dead. We still know how to get each other's motor running. And in case we can't, we know where we can get batteries and charge it right back up!"

"Mom! Okay, that's it. I'm blind. I need the bleach. Please, somebody get me some bleach. I need to bleach my eyes and brain." Amy cried as she lowered head and tried to get the scarring image of her parent out of her head. Forget image, it's more of a nightmare. "Okay, I've got to think of something else before I lose my mind completely." She complained.

"Picture Fry naked. The last time I seen him naked is when he took a shower this morning. I gotta say, good for him."

"Mommy you spied on MY Fry in the shower?!" Amy screamed in shock.

"Oh hell yeah I did. I ain't stupid, he lost that belly the last time we seen him on that doomed cruise ship. With a little time, he's going to be sporting a nice four pack. He's changed since he has that little one to take care of now. He takes better care of himself."

Amy smiled to herself as she watched her mom add a cup of water to the heated rock. "He sure has." She whispered to herself as steam filled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Planet Express ship, Leela was waiting in the ship as Bender and Fry finished delivering the buggalo. She was trying to enjoy her alone time as much as she could before it ended.

"Ahhh how much longer till we go, Tight Tits?" Mr. Wong asked impatiently.

"As soon as Fry and Bender get the papers stating that the company got their delivery signed we can go." Leela told him in an irritated voice.

Mr. Wong was quiet for a moment then glanced up at Leela with an annoyed look. "So do you do anything on the ship?"

"Oh put a sock in it, old man." Leela huffed as she leaned back in her chair. She had just managed to get comfortable when the doors slid open as both Fry and Bender walked in.

"We're back baby!" Bender stated as they entered the room. "I hope the two of you weren't too lonely without me. Now, where's my beer? I think some hard working deserves a nice, cold beer." Bender turned to Fry "How about you Fry? The little meatbag isn't around, so you can have all the beer you want."

"Nah, I promised Uma that I wouldn't drink while I'm on the job. She even made me pinky-swear." He shook Bender's shoulders dramatically as he said this. "Pinky promises, Bender, the most serious of promises. They cannot be broken by any man or you'll become a weasel. It's that important."

"Geeze Fry don't have a cow, it just a beer." Bender stated as he removed Fry's hands from him.

"Oh please." Leela groaned as she began to get the ship ready to take off.

Mr. Wong grinned at Fry. "Don't listen to them future son-in-law. It's good to keep promises, shows what a real man you are."

"Uh thanks?" Fry replied in an awkward tone.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you cut back on beer? Just look at your beer gut!" Leela stated.

Fry was confused by her statement and pulled up his shirt to look down at his stomach "What gut?" He asked.

Leela glanced down and her eye widened in shock. What happened to his beer belly? It was gone!

Indeed, instead of a muffin top, Fry now had a lean stomach that was starting to show the start of a two pack.

Bender whistled in appreciation as his eyes extended. "Meatbag, when did you lose your meat? Is this what happens when you have children? Or is this what happens when you make a pinky promise? If so, sign me up! I'll swear on my pinky or better yet, rip one off. Leela! Give me your pinky!"

"No, that's a body of hard work. I would know, I used to have one when I was younger." Mr. Wong smiled to himself. "Reminds me of my days when I first met Inez. Ha, the good old days when everything was tight and smooth. Yes, even she had that tighten up and lifted, damn old age sucks. Watching her run was one of my favorite hobbies. Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy. But then all the sudden she has to sling them over her shoulder. Now I watch the backside flop, flop, flop."

"You still love her, don't you?" Asked Fry, as he smoothed down his shirt.

"Damn straight! Those hubba, ubba, hubba still keep Papa going. And let me tell you, she keeps it up all the time." Mr. Wong smirked as he winked at Fry.

"Please don't make me throw up." Leela pled to them as the ship started to take off, only for it to drop to the ground...hard. In her anger, Leela forgot to put the ship in hover mode and disengage the jetbrake.

"Is everyone okay?" Fry asked as he tried to get his bearings.

"I'm fine, just dropped my nuts." Bender stated as he picked up a few small metal nuts and bolts.

"I lost my nuts too." Mr. Wong stated before he picked up his pack of peanuts. "You know how hard it is to get these things on flights?"

"Leela, are you okay?" Fry asked in worried voice as he went to check on her.

"I'm fine, you idiot. You distracted me with your stupid nonexistent beer gut and your stupid ways and Mr. Wong's stupid sex life and Bender's stupid nuts. And all this is just stupid!" Leela growled as she pressed some buttons to launch the ship.

Fry looked at her sadly as they took off. She didn't even give him a chance to sit down before she quickly took to the air. He had to grab onto the railing to keep himself from falling. "Leela? Not to be rude or anything, but I think you need to take deep breath and calm down."

"Give me a break, what's happened to you, Fry? I know this isn't real. You've changed too much, too fast and you're getting a big head. It seems like you're just wanting everybody to recognize you."

"You-you-you-you-you know what? I'm fed up this. Your 'all-of-a-sudden' change, is it because you think you're better than me? Just because you saved Amy and fought those pirates. Or is it because you're a dad now and you've adopted Uma?" She mocked.

"You know, I just don't know what you're doing anymore!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I have had it up to here!" She emphasized this by raising her arm to the sky. "You need to get a grip of yourself and come back from your big adventure in your big head and try to realize what real life is! In other words, get your head out of your ass for once!" Leela screamed in anger.

Fry hated the look she was giving him. His head hung down in sadness as he finally realized that things would never be the same between him and Leela. So, with a heavy heart, he tried to come up with something, anything really, that could hopefully undo the damage. If not, then it's time for him to move on.

He looked over to Leela as she tried to ignore him before he says, "Leela, I don't know what your problem is, but I can tell that you're upset with me. You're angry all the time, you seem like you don't care about my daughter, and nothing seems to make you happy anymore."

Leela huffed as she turned her head from him while Fry continued to speak from his heart. "You know, maybe after this job it's time for me to step away for from the company and look for another job. Try to start a new life. Because apparently, I'm not your friend like I thought I was. Because your friend will not keep putting you down. I hope that you will come to understand that I've always liked you and cared for you, Leela. You were always my friend, but I guess it was only one sided…"

Fry let out a tired sigh. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight. So, when this is over, I plan on doing some real deep thinking and look to the future 'cause I have a daughter and I want to give her the best future she can have. If that makes you or anybody else angry or hate me, then I really shouldn't raise my daughter around you or them anymore, because all you're doing is bring us down. I hope you'll give this some thought and really look at yourself and see what your problem is, because I don't know and apparently you don't either. So let's hurry up and get this job done." Finished with what he had to say, Fry walked away to the back of the ship to think.

The ship was silent after Fry left. Even Bender didn't know what to say to all this. He was shocked by all of the things that were said and attempted to process it. It seemed like his little meatbag was finally growing up. Standing up with a stretch, Bender followed after Fry. "You know, Fry's given me a lot to think about. It's probably about time that I start giving myself something to think about, because really, it's just not like it used to be anymore." He stated as he left. "It's kind of boring, but Fry always manages to entertain me and I can't go without my entertainment. Ha ha ha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fry laid in his hammock, quietly thinking to himself about all that had happened lately.

The door to the room slid open as Bender strolled in. "What's up meatbag?"

"Bender," Fry gave long sigh. "Thought I told everyone I needed time to myself."

"Nah, technically you put Leela in her place and decided step away from the delivery company to figure out what type of future you want for us and Uma."

"Us?" Fry turned his head slightly, a questionable look written on his face.

"Yeah us, me and you buddy. After all, oil is thicker than blood. Besides, when you mix oil and blood together, what do you get: a bloody oil spill!" Bender stated proudly.

Hearing this made Fry laugh which in turn brought a smile to Bender's face. "But Bender, what do I do now? Where do I go from here if I don't work for Planet Express?"

Bender rocked back and forth on his feet as he thought. "Weeelll, you could to take a vacation or deliver pizza."

Fry grumbled at the thought of delivering pizza again. "OOORRRR you could give me all your money, I'll take a vacation for you, and I'll put this brain of mine to use." Bender tapped his head, creating a hollow sound. "And thinking about what we should do next. Then I'll come back home drunk, but I promise I'll have an idea of what…what were you going to think about again?"

Fry chuckled a bit. "Bender, I need to save my money. If anything, I need to try to find a job while I think."

"That's a tough one Fry. Why don't you just marry Amy? Her parents are rich."

"Hmmmm that good idea Bender, I do need talk to Amy."

"Now that's the Bender way of thinking. After all they're rich! Which will make you their rich son-in-law. Which would make me your best friend, your rich, best friend…in-law…that sounds about right!"

"No Bender, that's not what I'm talking about. I need to go talk to Amy and see where we stand. I don't even know how she feels about all of this. So if I'm going to try and work things out, I really need to talk to her first."

"Pssh!" Bender made a mocking noise. "You humans and your feelings. Talk, talk, talk that all you all want to do." He paused for a moment. "So I take it you have no feelings for Leela anymore."

"You know Bender, when I first met Leela I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. I still think she's beautiful and I tried hard as I could to get her to see me. For a while, I thought she actually got to see me, but lately she's…"

"PMSing?"

"No Bender, not PMSing. And she's...she's I don't know she's…"

"A bitch?" Bender 'helpfully' filled in. "No wait! I know…she's a succubus! I knew it! She's a succubus and she's sucking the life out of you!"

Fry sighed at Bender's exuberance. "I'm with you on that, but I really don't know." His eyes suddenly widened in panic. "You think she's a vampire?" He started scratching his neck in worry. "Do I have any bite marks on my neck?"

Bender looked over at Fry's neck. "No bite mark...WAIT!" His eyes extended out in shock.

"WHAT!"

"I didn't know you had freckle there." Bender pointed at a spot on his shoulder.

"BENDER!"

"Would you like me to give you a bite mark?"

"NO BENDER!"

"Well I guess we're off to see Amy, good buddy." Bender slapped Fry's neck for good measure, making the human choke in pain. "By the way, do you really think that she's a vampire?" He asked in a serious tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

 **So there you have it chapter 8 finish. A lot of deep thinking huh. Let me tell you this is not what I had in mind when I first start this chapter but a story goes and your ideal starts to change so stay tuned and enjoy what will the next plot be.**

 **By the way thanks to The Mad King Ben for helping me finish this I had a brain freeze and he help me figure out how to finish this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 9 You Have the Right ToMove On

**Chapter 9**

 **You Have the Right To...Move On**

 **I know, long update, but it's here now so enjoy. Many thanks to King Ben for his awesomeness.**

 **You're quite welcome! Sorry it took so long. ~Ben**

Inside Family Bros Pizza, we find Fry, Bender, Amy, and Uma enjoying a fresh cheese and pepperoni pizza. Amy paused her eating to look around the pizzeria.

"Wow, this place sure has changed." She noted and true to her words, the once empty pizzeria where Fry and Amy had their first outing with Uma had grown tremendously. Now, it was packed with people and aliens of all different shapes and sizes. Business was booming, and both Blek and Bug Mama could not be happier.

Speaking of the Cygnoid couple, Blek and Bug Mama made their way to the groups table. Blek spread his arms excitedly upon reaching the table.

"Pizza Guru, Pizza Guru's family, and shiny man what brings you here to family pizza? I so happy to see you."

He then proceeded to plant a kiss on everyone's cheeks. Fry blushed lightly from the kiss from male bug man while Amy offered a smile, enjoying the warm, family feeling. Uma just giggled at the contact. Lastly, Bender, feeling irked by the bug man invading in his personal space, promptly let Blek know how he felt about the gesture.

"Hold on! What hel-heck do you think you're doing!?" Shouted the robot, pausing mid-sentence to censor himself.

"It's my family's and my planet's tradition. This is how we greet others. Earthlands touch hands, you have no idea where hands have been, that is disgusting." Blek explained.

"Well in my country, you kiss these cheeks." Bender stated as he pointed down at his ass.

"Of course, my friend, at least they're not hands." Blek then picked Bender up and spun him around.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Bender cried in panic as he turned his head around to face Blek.

"Blek! What have I said about kissing other cheek?"

"But Bug Mama, it's his country's tradition."

"Don't want to hear it. We are on earth country now. We should only welcome on the cheek of the face of earthling."

"As you wish, Bug Mama." Stated Blek as he set Bender back down on the chair before he whispered to him. "I will greet you in your country way later when Bug Mama is not around."

Bender made a quick gulping sound in worry.

Once Bug Mama finished hugging Uma, she turned to address the rest of the group.

"So, tell Bug Mama, how is family? You good, yes?" Fry looked down at the pizza in front of him and let out a sad sigh. Hearing this Bug Mama frowned.

"What's wrong, Pizza Guru, why your face so sad? It's not the food is it?"

"Meat Bag over here finally told our captain where to put it and now we're on a permanent vacation." Bender drawled.

"That is good, vacation very good." Blek said happily. "I'll get the good wine to celebrate, not the one with the mice blood, but the one with the squirrel blood!"

Bug Mama watched her husband leave the table and turned to Amy. "Okay, lovable, but idiot husband gone, now tell Bug Mama what's really wrong."

Amy looked down before addressing her. "Nothing really, Bug Mama, it's just…how do I say this…" She paused, trying to think of the right words. "Fry and our captain could not see eye-to-eye so to speak and, well, Fry decided to abandon ship, well leave the company. Now we're just trying to figure out what we should do from here."

"You have no job? No worry, you work here. Bug Mama would take care of you."

Fry smiled up at the woman. "Thanks Bug Mama, but I want to try and do something new on my own. Back in my time, I grew up in a pizza joint and I want to try something other than being a delivery boy or working at a pizza joint."

"Oh, you so very lucky! I have big dreams of having children born in my pizza home. Imagine, baby pop out and the first thing they smell is Bug Mama's warm pizza. Smell all the delicious aroma of that charco angelicia. I mean, how could a child not enjoy their first smell being the best smell they'll smell in their life? Then, they are hooked for life and they will work for me forever and I will have the best pizza place in the whole world. I will conquer the world and then I will have more children and turn them into pizza soldiers and then we can conquer all the world's! I will rule the worlds with my delicious pizza!" Bug Mamma ranted excitedly, scaring both Amy and Fry.

"I have to say, I like this woman." Bender stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"Don't know why, but she reminds me of someone."

"Yay a pizza world! A Bug Mama's Pizza world!" Uma cheered from her spot at the table.

Fry and Amy glanced at each other in worry before Fry spoke. "That's a nice dream Bug Mama, but that doesn't help with my situation." Amy nodded in agreement.

"I see no problem. When Bug Mama rules the world, Pizza Guru will be taken care of because Bug Mama take care of family and Pizza Guru is family." Bug Mama stated sweetly as she kissed the top of Fry's head.

"I like the way you think lady." Bender proclaimed happily.

Amy quickly elbowed the robot to shush him. "Well taking over the world will take a long time, so let's call that Plan B." She said to divert the conversation. " For now, Fry, let's concentrate on you and what you always wanted to do. Is there anything in the world that you wanted to be or do?"

"Hmm…" Fry thought. "My whole life I wanted a robot best friend." He told them seriously, making everyone including Uma turn to look at Bender.

"Pass, that's too easy." Bender stated.

"Hey I got it!" Uma raised her hand. "Daddy could be a cowboy and meet some Indian Martians and save a princess and her family's ranch and be a hero! Then Daddy and the princess will fall in love and get married and then Amy can become my Mommy and give me brothers and sisters! That's my dream." She finished sweetly.

"Wait Amy becomes what?" Fry asked quickly.

"Aww Uma thinks I'm a princess." Amy bragged.

Bender laughed at the two. "Don't worry Meat Nugget, that dream is halfway fulfilled." He told the little girl with a wink.

"Well I did like that adventure." Fry continued. "And I did look good in that cowboy getup."

"I'll say." Agreed Amy with a dreamy smile. "So, when's our wedding?"

"I got it!" Fry jumped to feet, completely ignoring Amy in the process. "I can become a superhero and save the world."

"You already did that Captain Yesterday." Bender said, reminding Fry of their 'New Justice League' days.

Fry slumped in his seat. "You're right Super King."

"Why don't you go to an alternate world and see what alternate you do." Bug

Mama suggested.

"Been there done that." Fry quickly dismissed, remembering in the alternate world where he married Leela.

Amy rubbed his back gently. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." She said, giving Fry a comforting smile. Fry smiled back at Amy as the two gazed at each lovingly.

"By the way, what's the sitch between you two?" Bender asked, gesturing between the two of them. "You two bang yet?"

Hearing the robot's coarse question, Fry and Amy quickly jumped apart. Both avoided making eye contact with the other. "Great you two are still in denial." The robot cracked his knuckles. "I guess it's up to ol' Bender to get you two together."

"Bender!" The two cried out at the same.

Amy ground her teeth and yanked the robot across the table "This isn't the time or place." She said threateningly.

"Okay, okay, I got it, geez." Bender surrendered. "Don't get your panties in a twist." Amy then let him go, making the robot fall backwards. "Besides, that's Fry's job now. Hahaha!"

"I am back and I brought the wine what did I miss" Blek asked the group.

"Papa we try to figure out what Pizza Guru can do for work." Bug Mama told her husband.

"He can work here, Mama."

"He wanted do something else."

"What better than work at earthing family pizzeria?" Blek ask confuse not understanding why someone would turn down the greatest earthing dream.

"That what I say."

"Mama did you tell him about taking over the world with pizza."

"Si Papa, but that will take a while so it plan B."

Blek thought for a moment "Well what about your career chip how can you have a job but with no chip."

Bender open chest and pull out a bag caree chips. "I got them right here" He shakes the bag "Look I even got Leela old job right here." The robot took out a chip.

"What was her old job again." Amy asked as she took the chip and scanned it with her wrist thingy. "Hmm…it says that she was a cryogenics counselor. That's not bad, good pay and pretty good benefits. Plus, being a cryogenics counselor, you get to meet a lot of interesting people." Amy stated as she held the chip out to Fry. "How about it? Do you want to be a cryogenics counselor?"

"Nah, I don't want to work there. It reminds me of when I was a frozen popsicle at one time."

"Cool," Tossing the chip into the air and catching it, "I'll take it then." Amy tells them. "Who knows, it could be fun."

"I just wish that something came out to me." Said Fry as a bag of money is thrown through the window, completely shattering it. The Red, Rascal Robot,

Roberto, nervously enters the building through the window and grabs the bag.

Bender spots his old friend first. "Roberto!" He waved, as Roberto approached the table. "What are you doin' here?"

Roberto look around anxiously. "What? A fella can't drop in on his ol' friends and hold 'em hostage?"

Roberto positions his knife in front of Blek's neck. "I'm good! Can I get you chair? I bend leg up free." Blek asks the burgundy color robot, completely misreading the atmosphere.

"Oh no one pull a knife up at Bug Mama's Papa."

"You shut up woman! Or I will slice you and dice you up." Roberto shouted and pointed the knife at her. Fry and Amy quickly grabbed Uma and both shielded the child with Fry slightly in front of Amy.

"You put that thing away before you poke someone's eye out." Bug Mama told the crazy robot.

"That's a great idea, why don't I start with that child over there?" Roberto said as he pointed the knife at Uma, making the child cry out in fear. "Daddy I'm scared."

"You did not just pull that knife on the little one!" Bug Mama yelled as she grabbed a wet mop out of nowhere.

"Lady, I will stab you."

"Now you are threatening me?" Bug Mama hit the robot over the head with mop, giving him a slight shock. "Listen hear, get your burgundy ass over here. Boy, you best come over her so I can tan that ass redder then the robot devil himself!"

"I am warning-" The insane robot tried to threaten.

"Now you warn me? Boy, you better check yourself. You break into my home, break my windows, threaten my husband, and then scare little girl with that dirty knife."

"My knife ain't dirty! I just cleaned it."

"Boy, that is the dirtiest knife I have ever seen and you bring it in here in my fine establishment." Bug Mama snatched the knife out of Roberto's hand.

"Hey that's mine." Roberto cried as he chased after the bug woman into the kitchen.

"And it's filthy." She said as she tossed it into the sink. "Now clean it up young man."

The robot ran to the sink and grabbed the knife. "I'll teach you that no one messes with Roberto-huh?" Just then the door shut and was locked behind him.

"Now Bug Mama is going to teach you why no one messes with Bug Mama's family."

Pained screams were heard from the kitchen as Fry and Amy looked at each other worry. All the while, Bender just smiled to himself. "Ahh, it's good to see old friends."

"Attention, criminal robot in the building, come out with your hands up." Outside the pizzeria, the building is being surrounded by NNYPD officers and hovercars.

"Come out with your hands up."

"Never!" Bender shouted out the door.

"...Uh, the other criminal robot."

Blek opened the door. "Oh Mr. Roberto, he is, how you say, busy with Bug Mama right now. She gonna teach him a lesson." The police officers walked in cautiously and the group inside were now able to identify them as Smitty and URL.

"We thank you for your cooperation, but this is a police matter, citizens." Smitty replied with his 'better than you attitude.'

Blek gave them a big grin. "Ahh, the police is going to be paying for my window."

"No sir, we're just here to bring the criminal in."

"Then you gonna have to wait until Bug Mama is finished with him, because someone is going to pay for this window." Blek told the two with a smirk.

"Sir, you do not understand, we need to take the criminal to jail." URL spoke for the first time.

"Jail, he says, what criminal gets there? I tell you what, he get three square meals a day, pay no rent, have roof over head, and even have a little bit of sunshine every day. That's what you called jail?" Blek asked the two. "Take him to jail, more like a vacation to me. Where I'm from, if someone steals they chop the hand and then, if they steal again, they chop the other hand and if they try to steal again, they chop off a foot then the other foot-"

"Sir-"

"And if they steal again then they chop off one forearm the next forearm then they make you eat them."

"Sir, please-"

"I once had a cousin that had no arms or legs, become stubbles. He still stole, he lost his tongue after that. He still stole more, but I'm not going to tell you what they cut off to make him stop stealing. But you want Mr. Robot to go to jail? You go right ahead and talk to Bug Mama, you see what happen. She'll straighten him, she will I tell you."

Cries of pain were heard from the back, making the two officers jump and take off to the kitchen in a hurry. What they saw made them gasp in shock. For there, laid before them, was something they had never seen.

"What is he doing?" Asked Smitty

URL shook his head quickly. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"HOLD ME!" Smitty cried as he flung himself at his robot partner. URL wrapped his arms around his fellow officer. "Shhh it's ok, I got you, baby."

"Help me!" Roberto cried as he dropped the clean plate he was washing into the sink. He ran to the officers and held up his hands together. "Take me to jail please, electrocute me, throw away the key, drop me in a volcano, anything! Just get me away from this mad woman!" The robot begged.

"Get back here! You're not done washing dishes yet, you got a lot to pay for breaking my window." Bug Mama scowls at the robot.

Outside the Family Bros Pizzeria, the number of NNYPD officers and hovercars surrounding the building had diminished. Amy, Uma, Fry, Blek, Bug Mamma, and Bender exit the pizzeria as the crowd cheers while all but one hovercar one fly away. Smitty and URL forced Roberto into the last hovercar left.

Bug Mamma is over by Smitty's shoulder as she continues to nag the two. "Now you remember you going to pay for Bug Mamma's window. You come and wash dishes until window pay off, yes?"

"Ma'am, this criminal is going to jail for a long time." Smitty told her in smug tone of voice.

"Oh, so you going to pay for my window?" She asked.

"Ma'am, that's not a police problem."

Bug Mamma raised an eyebrow at Smitty, "Let me ask you, robot perform crime, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The big fancy police officer catches robot for crime, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Criminal robot runs and tries to escape, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

" So, police man chases criminal robot, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then criminal robot breaks my window to escape police, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh okay, so you see that I am right and that you are wrong that the criminal

works for me now, right?"

"Uhh, yeah yes, ma'am. The criminal works for you." Smitty said in a confident voice.

Bug Mamma nodded her head in satisfaction. "I see good." Then she pat his cheek. "So, thank you, nice cop man, for agreeing that this bad guy works for me. I appreciate what you have done, you may leave now." She walked away as she mumbles 'dumbass' under her breath.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm sorry I didn't catch last part of what you said?" Smitty asked.

"I said you have a nice ass."

"Well thank you, ma'am." Smitty grinned as he walked away with an extra kick in his step.

Bug Mamma watched him walk away and shook her head and said. "Real big dumbass."

Smitty sighed as he leaned against the hovercar. "You know, URL, sometimes it's almost too much for me."

URL enters the hovercar. "You mean the respect we get and the high level of job satisfaction?"

Smitty enters the car next. "There's that, but I'm also talking about saving people's lives on a daily basis, but there also the great health insurance and great pay rate. Plus the free hot ride." The hover car grows a roof of light and flies away.

"That's it!" Fry said excitedly. "I can be a cop!"

Amy smiled dreamy. "I do love a man in uniform." And she began to picture Fry in a sexy police officer uniform as he swings his handcuffs around his finger.

"Bug Mamma agree." As the Cygnoid women pictured her husband in Pizza delivery uniform.

The two let out a dreamy sigh together. Uma look at the two confused.

"Grown-ups are weird." She told Bender as the robot pat her head gently. "You'll understand when you're older.

Then he pictured Uma grown up in several sexy uniform outfits. Bender quickly slapped the dream bubble out of the way and shook his head in horror. "Never mind you're never going to grow up." He stated as picked the child up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fry took a deep breath outside the steps of the Police Academy. A sign in front read 'NOT AFFILIATED WITH POLICE ACADEMY IV.' 'This is it.' Fry thought to himself. 'This a respectable and a high level job. Good pay, health benefits, vacation, and opportunity for a respectable position in order to be a good explain for Uma.' Fry walked inside the Police Academy. "Hello. I'd like to enroll in the Police Academy."

The officer at the front desk scoffed at him. "You think you can just waltz in here ask to be a cop?"

Fry hesitated before he nodded his head. "I hope to get some training first."

"A smartass, huh?" The officer accused.

Fry shook his head in denial. "No sir, I'm not a smartass. I just figured I'd need to come in and fill out an application and then get some training in."

This had the old policeman smile. "Finally, a smart one. Most everyone that comes in here asking for an application expect us to give them a gun and a badge right off the bat. And yet here you are, knowing that you've got to train for at least three weeks in order to get it. You have a brain in there, son."

"I try, sir, I really do and you're saying it takes three weeks for me to become a cop? I think I can handle that." Fry stated with a huge grin.

The policeman smirked and make his way around the desk. "I like you, kid. All that hard work will make the training fly by in no time. You got a name, son?"

"Philip J. Fry, sir. But everyone calls me Fry."

The policeman offers Fry his hand. "I'm Sergeant Ermey. Welcome to Police Academy, Philip J. Fry." Fry shook the policeman's hand.

In a classroom, everyone sat at desks while wearing white NNYPD shirts.

Aliens, humans, including Fry, and robots, including Fat-bot and the spotty teen robot, are sitting down. Fry turns to a brown Robot to his left.

"Hi! I'm Fry."

The brown robot waved back. "I'm the Sound Effects 5000." Sound Effects 5000 produces several sound effects to show what he could do.

"Wow! That would be more impressive if you were a human!" Fry stated as he thinks about an old friend from his youth.

Sound Effects 5000 look down sadly "Yeah..."

Hearing the robot feel down, Fry quickly try to cheer him up. "Hey it still pretty cool, I wish could do sound effect like that."

The robot looked up happily. "Yeah!?"

Before Fry could reply the door slid open, grabbing everyone's attention, as

Sergeant Ermey walked in. "On your feet, maggots, for Chief O'Mannahan!" He shouted in authoritative voice. Everyone stands up at attention as one. Even the old grumpy man in the back suddenly moves like a twenty year old.

A woman with knee high black boots and female version of the police uniform strut her way to the podium. Chief O'Mannahan stood at the podium and took a quick glance at everyone. "At ease, cadets. I'll make this short and sweet 'cause I'm PMS-in' like a lumberjack. Police Academy is not for everybody. You're gonna get your boobs scuffed. But, if you got the vulva to stick it out, I'll be proud to call you ladies policemen."

Fry salutes the Chief with the rest of the cadets. "Sir! Yes, ma'am!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Fry and the Sound Effects 5000 are seen in a police car driving at high speeds. Sound Effects is in the driver's seat and Fry is grinning in the passenger's seat as he enjoys the ride. The screen behind them changes to white and the car is revealed to be attached to the floor and the buildings that they were passing by is just a circling background. Fry and Sound Effects 5000 look to a black-haired man in the room.

"Yeah, that's great." The black-haired man stated as he approached the driver's window. "Now can you actually turn on the ignition?"

Sound Effects 5000 looks down sadly. "I don't have any hands." The robot lifted up his arms, revealing that he only had foot cups for hands.

Fry looked at the robot questioningly. "Why haven't you gone to the hand store or the pawn shop? Heck this isn't even my original hand." He stated as he held his hand up to emphasize his statement.

"Umm…comedy relief?" The robot asked in an awkward tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Police Academy, Fry, another human, and two robots are practicing on the shooting range. Fry, upon running out of ammo, angrily threw his gun towards a shooting target as if it were a tomahawk, hitting the target in the center.

Chief O'Mannahan watched from a distance and nodded her head in approval.

"He the one?" She asked Sergeant Ermey who was standing next to her.

The older man nodded his head. "Yep, got brains in that there noggin' of his."

"More like common sense." Said a third voice belonging to the black-haired man from before as the three watched the orange haired cadet continue his training.

"Good accuracy and smarts." Chief O'Mannahan grin "Let's test out his reflex."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an arena, Fry turns on a lightsaber and readies himself for the next test. He turned and nod his head to Sergeant Ermey, who is standing on a nearby podium. The next test takes place in a construction site with a sign reading BATON RANGE above it. Once the clock starts, Fry immediately hits three robbers with beavers-like features, but stops himself from hitting a woman who is carrying a baby. The sergeant nods approvingly at Fry's performance. Then he grins evilly and cranks the knob all the way up as the ground opens up and laser guns are pointed at a confused Fry.

Fry looked down at his body, which is now covered in red dots. "Ahhh…Uh-oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a track field, the cadets are seated and awaiting the Chief O'Mannahan's speech. Said chief is standing on a stage in front with a sign reading: TODAY: POLICE ACADEMY GRADUATION, TONIGHT: POLICE ACADEMY AWARDS. In the bleachers around the field is a crowd of friends and family watching the momentous occasion.

Chief O'Mannahan stood before everyone and loudly cleared her throat. "Well, it's that time of the month: Graduation Day. So put 'em together for our new officers." The crowd applauds and Sound Effects 5000 can be seen next to Fry with his new hands clapping too.

Amy's voice is the loudest and an exuberant 'Woohoo!' is heard. Fry turned his head to the crowd to find the noise and sees Hermes with his wife, Professor Farnsworth, Zoidberg, Bender, his dog Seymour, and Amy with little Uma in her arms.

"Hooray for the pigs!" Bender cheered.

"Graduates, you are hereby officially cops. Now move along, nothin' to see here." Chief O'Mannahan told them as the new policemen cheered and threw their lightsabers in the air, completely forgetting about the Law of Gravity as it starts to rain lightsabers on the complaining policemen.

"Hooray! Free sky sticks!" Zoidberg cheered as a lightsaber falls on his head, ridding him of his crest. "Ooh!" Zoidberg pointed his claw accusingly. "Police brutality!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night at the Police Academy Award Ceremony, Fry is seen shaking hands with Sound Effects 5000. "Congrats on winning the 'Vehicle Operation' Award."

Sound Effects 5000 made a 'vroom' noise and honks like an eighteen-wheeler making Fry laugh.

"Move aside, numb nuts." Bender shoved the other robot to the side. "This meat bag already has a robot best friend." He stated possessively.

This had Sound Effects 5000 make a womp womp wump noise as he held his head down.

"Aww, Bender, you're so cute when you get jealous." Amy teased.

Bender scowled. "I'm not jealous, I'm just letting the lesser bag of bolts know that this meat bag's ass is claimed." He emphasized this by slapping Fry's ass.

"Ouch, Bender!" Fry cried as rubbed his now sore butt, glaring at Bender.

Bender shook his hand in pain. "Ouch is right, since when did you get buns of steel?" He asked.

Before Fry could reply, he gets another smack, this time on the other cheek.

"Amy?!" Then he squeaks, "CHIEF!" upon seeing Chief O'Mannahan in front of him. Fry quickly snapped a salute to the chief "Sir! Yes, ma'am!"

"At ease Cadet." Chief O'Mannahan told him. "I want to congratulate you on not being a pussy officer."

"Thank you, Chief O'Mannahan."

Uma being the child she is, had no filter whatsoever and stated what was on her mind. "Wow lady, I want to grow up to be just like you: strong and manly."

"Uma!?" Fry cried in a panic. "I am so sorry, chief."

"Calm down Training Bra, don't get your panty in a twist." Chief O'Mannahan brushed him off. "Children just say what on what they think. It's refreshing to hear such truthful words of innocence." She gave him a nod. "See you in the field, Officer Fry."

Amy look abashedly at Fry. "So, that's your chief?"

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the NNYPD, the words 18TH PRECINCT are below the façade. A TV screen on the wall displays the caption WANTED along with the profile photographs of two people: a woman and a man…who are walking by it. A policeman soon exits the building to chase after them. Inside the NNYPD, a bored policeman and Chief O'Mannahan, who is writing on a pad with a pen and has a cigar in her mouth, are standing in front of a screen displaying a map. The map has two photographs of individual locations on it: one of which is the NNYPD itself and has the captions INCIDENT, APB, and 10851. Chief O'Mannahan spits on the floor after finishing her cigar. "Nice…" She complimented herself.

In front of her are two tables where eight policemen, including URL and Fry, are sitting.

Chief O'Mannahan cleared her throat. "Alright, before we head out, I'll be teaming up our new Training Bra's with their more experienced Corsets as partners. Sound Effects 5000, you'll be with old Gretsky."

Sound Effects 5000 raised his arms, turned to Gretsky, and produced a cheering sound. Gretsky, in response, covered his ears and screamed. "Ow, my tinnitus!"

"Fry, due to the unfortunate loss of Officer Smith, you'll be riding with URL." Chief O'Mannahan told him.

URL looked down sadly at the mention of his old partner. "Poor Smitty, he was just a few days from retirement."

"Wuh— What happened?" Asked Fry.

"He took an early retirement. Damn that floozy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Planet Express conference room, Zoidberg, Hermes, Professor Farnsworth, and Leela are sitting at the table. Professor Farnsworth suddenly stood up. "Well, let's get down to business."

Leela looked at the old man weirdly. "Aren't you gonna say something like [poorly imitating Professor Farnsworth's voice]: Good news, everyone?" She asked.

Professor Farnsworth shook his head sadly. "No, I just said that for Fry's benefit. Made the poor fellow feel better about his pointless job."

Hermes and Zoidberg nodded with their eyes closed.

Leela leaned back in thought. "As much as I miss him and Bender, they didn't really serve much purpose around here. Though Fry did walk Zoidberg."

Hermes, the Professor, and Leela looked at Zoidberg, who is biting on a leash and whining pitifully before he spits out the leash.

"In any case, I've improved on Fry by sticking some wheels on a board, so you can easily make the next delivery without him." Professor Farnsworth stated as pulled a board made of wood with wheels attached to the table and slid it over in Leela's direction.

"Neat. So where are we going?" Leela asked.

Professor Farnsworth made the table's holographic projector display a planet in grey. "You will be going to Planet Pandora, Leela,"

"By myself? That's too dangerous! Plus, isn't that the 3-D planet? Can't I just send my avatar?"

Professor Farnsworth shook his head in anger. "No! You should have thought of that before you drove my many times grand uncle away! And the drunk robot! And my intern who just so happens to share my blood type! Besides, it's cheaper just to have you die."

"Then we can find a whole new crew." Hermes added with a grin.

"Hooray! Everyone wins!" Zoidberg cheered as Leela huffed in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on a New New York street, a green car is seen going relatively fast speeds. In a stopped police car, URL uses a radar detector to measure its speed. The radar's screen reads c+15 MPH. Fry looked at it and whistled.

"Whoa! Fifteen miles over the speed of light."

"That's a violation of the Law of Lorentz Invariance, baby." URL commented.

"Light 'em up!" Fry shouted excitedly as URL's head grows two police horns. The two officers ride their motorcycles in pursuit of the speeding car. The car's driver soon spotted the two policemen in his rearview mirror as he gently pats a box next to him. The green car raced through the busy streets, causing confusion and scaring the people on the street. Up ahead, there is a sign reading: WELCOME TO CIRCUIT CITY. The car enters the City through an electric passageway, turning into Tron-styled car. The NNYPD motorcycles proceed through the passageway in pursuit of the car and each one becomes a light cycle.

The chase continues and URL, seeing the hobo Dandy Jim, called back to Fry. "Look out for that particular individual."

Fry quickly swerved his cycle and created wall of light in front of the hobo. "An electric wall, eh? I can't see the harm in peein' on that." In unrelated news, New New York City experienced a brief blackout that same night.

Still trying to avoid capture, the green car hits Fry's cycle, causing it to spin around in the air with Fry attached. In a surprising show of skill, Fry managed to make a safe landing and continued the pursuit.

"Whoa! Where'd my man learn that?" URL asked.

Fry smirked back as the two kept pursuing the car. "A Sunny D commercial."

URL moved ahead of Fry. "Let's refract this sucka."

The two appear in front of the car and proceed towards him. The driver screamed in terror as his car is surrounded by an electric wall on each side, forcing him to drive towards what seems to be the center of Circuit City. At the center is a giant, jewel-like object around with a floating caption that says: FRESNEL CIRCLE. The driver tried to prevent his car from colliding with the object by driving around it. As he passes it, the object creates five duplicates of the car and five duplicates of the driver, each in a different color. The six identical cars crashed into the electric wall produced by the original car and the six identical drivers screamed as the six cars turned back into one, broken, original car. The light in the City disappears again and the driver stumbled out of his car's door onto the floor. Fry and URL are quickly upon him, pointing their guns at him.

"DNA and career chip, please." Fry demanded. The driver offered his hand and Fry pierced it with a gun that projected a hologram reading: NNY DMV, ERWIN SCHRÖDINGER and the driver's profile photograph.

URL looked at the profile. "Erwin Schrödinger, huh? What's in the box, Schrödinger?"

Erwin Schrödinger looked around nervously. "Um...a cat, some poison, und a caesium atom."

Fry, being the animal lover he is, quickly asked. "The cat! Is it alive or dead?" Schrödinger ignored the question, prompting Fry to push Schrödinger against his car's door, alarming him. "Alive or dead?!"

URL moved in close. "Answer him, fool."

Erwin Schrödinger smiled creepy. "It's a superposition of both states until you open it and collapse the wave function." He sang.

URL entered the car. "We'll see about that." He opened the box and a cat jumped out of it and attacked him. Unaffected by the animal, URL took a closer look at the box. "There's also a lotta drugs in there too."

 _-Thanks to King Ben for this part-_

As URL and Fry drive Schrödinger to the Precinct

"Man, being a cop is harder than I thought." Said Fry.

URL chuckled slightly before replying. "You think this was bad? You should have been there when we busted Heisenberg."

"What was so bad about Heisenberg?"

"Heisenberg was a slippery speeder. Whenever we clocked him for speeding, we could never tell where he went to pursue him." Grumbled the robot.

"So how did you catch him?"

"We figured that since we lost sight of him whenever we checked him for speeding, that the next time we next saw him we would just chase after him and charge him for speeding when we caught him. Well because we weren't worried about checking his speed, we were able to pinpoint where he was going and call for backup to catch him. And catch him we did, serves him right." Finished URL.

"Neat!" Exclaimed Fry. "I can't wait to have cases like that!"

 _-thanks Ben-_

Outside the NNYPD, the TV screen had an image of the Hyper-Chicken in prison and the caption read: NEED A LAWYER? Fry and URL could be seen escorting Schrödinger inside. A policeman wielding a lightsaber and two civilians were also present. Inside Chief O'Mannahan's office, the Chief is painting her nails above a drawing of Schrödinger. "You boys did good, nailed a major violator of the Laws of Physics." She complimented both URL and Fry.

"He's goin' down." Stated URL as he lifted up Schrödinger's cat. "Cat's gonna testify."

Chief O'Mannahan lifted up the drawing of Schrödinger, revealing a WANTED notice on it. "Guys like this really bust my uterus. You're both getting a promotion!"

"Woah!" Fry cried. "I can't wait tell my family."

URL patted Fry on the back. "Take an early leave, Rookie. I'll finish up the paperwork here."

"You sure?" Fry asked, not wanting to put all the work on his new partner.

"Get out of here, Training Bra." Chief O'Mannahan shouted. Fry gave the two a mock salute as he headed out the door. The Chief undid her hair from her tight bun and shook it loose. She turned to URL and gave him a seductive smirk. "How about I help you with that paperwork?" She asked with a wink. "Though it might take ALL NIGHT."

"Oh yeah baby!" URL spoke behind the closed door.


End file.
